Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice
by windycityreader
Summary: Lizzie works at a STEM nonprofit. Darcy is an Angel Investor. After an inauspicious meeting at the Meryton gala, they bond and bicker over Lizzie's entrepreneurship program. A story of personal growth, friends, family, investments and love. Will the assets outweigh the liabilities? Originally posted under Pride and Persistence last year, back with heavy edits/rewrite. Posting daily
1. Chapter 1

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single woman of a certain age and situation in life must be in want of a husband. In our modern age, a woman is allowed to have a career; it is unthinkable that she may be happily single. Her friends and family are poor substitute to a husband and any caring friend would be on the lookout for an eligible bachelor to introduce to the single woman.

Charlotte breezed into her colorful and cozy apartment. She had big news to share. Throwing her handbag on the entryway table, she excitedly greeted her roommate and roommate's sister, "Hi Liz, Hi Jane! You'll never guess who is coming to the gala!"

Lizzie looked up from stirring her simmering spaghetti sauce to humor her friend. "Marie Curie?" she asked with a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"No, a _living_ person! What's your guess Jane?"

Jane paused from setting the table to think. She furrowed her brow while and came up with, "What about the mayor?"

"That's a great idea," Charlotte took out her moleskin notebook to make a note to herself. "Thanks for the tip, Jane, but my news is much better than our old major!"

"Well, don't leave us hanging! Who is it?" Lizzie asked anticipating big news.

Charlotte gave up on her friends, "Charlie Bingley!

"He's the 'big fish' you've been after to become a donor, right?"

"Yes! He bought a whole table for the gala! I think he's seriously interested in learning more about Meryton!"

"That's awesome, Charlotte! How did you make that happen?"

"Well, I started by hyping all the amazing things Meryton does for the community and showing him our glossy marketing materials. Then, I mentioned that the gala is a great way to network and meet people. I may have mentioned that our beautiful program director and her sister would be attending."

"Charlotte!" Lizzie exclaimed indignantly.

"And then I may have shown him a picture of you two," Charlotte said sheepishly as her friends shot looks of daggers at her. "He's very excited to meet you both; you especially, Jane!"

"If you think you're going to get some of this dinner, you've got another thing coming!" Lizzie insisted playfully.

"Come on! You should be thanking me. Neither one of you has been on a date in ages. And Charlie is a real catch!"

"What is he like?" Jane asked cautiously curious.

"He's the nicest guy and super successful! Charlie was just named Chief Operating Officer at Netherfield at only 33 years old!"

"I guess it wouldn't do any harm to meet him, especially if it helps Charlotte".

"You are too nice Jane," Lizzie said. She continued, "Food's ready! Let's eat!"

The three women were gathered for their weekly Sunday ritual of a shared dinner, wine, and catching up. Jane and Lizzie were as close as any two sisters could be. Both women were intelligent and sensible. They relied on each other's advice and treasured each other's company. Jane was a ray of sunshine; her smile lit up a room and she always saw the best in others. Lizzie, though lively, had a more satirical side. She considered herself a study of character and enjoyed noting the peculiarities of her acquaintance. Lizzie and Jane bonded by being the only rational people in their family. Jane and Lizzie's two younger sisters, Mary and Lydia were completely focused earning a PhD in Women's Studies and collecting Instagram followers, respectively. Their mother, though well-meaning, had become increasingly fixated on marrying off her daughters, especially after Jane had turned thirty. Their father was a lovable misanthrope. The family dynamic was dysfunctional but affectionate.

Charlotte was like another sister to Lizzie. The two had met while working at Meryton, a nonprofit that supported girls and young women pursuing careers in the STEM industries. The women had met five years before and become fast friends based on their shared acerbic wit and passion for their work. Lizzie saw her older sister as practically perfect, except for her idealistic streak. Charlotte was invaluable as a complete realist and one person Lizzie could count on to give her honest opinion, even if it was critical.

Charlotte and Lizzie had become roommates a year after they had met. Around the same time, Lizzie's then-roommate had gotten an unexpected job offer across the country and Charlotte's boyfriend of four years had left her for a Brazilian au-pair-slash-aspiring-model. The timing was perfect for the two women to move into a lovely two-bedroom apartment walking distance from Meryton. Charlotte was a bit of a mopey mess for the first few months after her ex had left her. Lizzie tried to keep Charlotte's romantic history in mind when her best friend appeared desperate or business-like about her love life.

After some general chitchat and a glass of wine each, the conversation turned back to the upcoming Meryton gala. "Liz, did you finish writing your speech for the gala?" Jane asked.

"We put together a video highlighting the programs this year so luckily, I don't have to speak!" Lizzie joked. "Charlotte's doing the big speech this year."

"How is the speechwriting going, Charlotte?" Jane asked.

"It's fine of course. Work is the only thing I have going for me right now. If the rest of my life went as smoothly as my career, then I'd be married with two kids by now!"

"Don't say that—your life is going great!" Jane encouraged.

Lizzie echoed her sister's encouragement playfully, "You are amazing at your job, but you've got a lot more to hang your hat on than that! You just ran a marathon, you have amazing hair, and you have the best friends possible! Especially your roommate, I hear she's really something!"

Charlotte answered sullenly, "That's all well and good, but at this point I just want to get married."

"Are you hoping John will be the one? Are you bringing him to gala as your date?" Jane asked politely.

"No. I'll be too busy working and things have petered out with us." Charlotte quickly shifted the subject, "Will the whole Bennet clan be in attendance?"

Lizzie groaned dramatically, "Jane will be there, of course. Mom and Lydia have insisted on coming. I love them, but I really don't have time to babysit them. Hopefully they don't cause too much of a scene".

"You certainly don't have time to babysit!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I need you to talk to some of the potential donors!"

"If you mean Charlie Bingley, you've already wheedled Jane into covering that. Knowing her, the donation is in the bag! No man can resist her."

"Thanks Jane!" Charlotte smiled mischievously.

Lizzie turned to her sister, "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if you hit things off with Charlie. Mom might relax a little if one of us got a boyfriend".

Jane retorted, "You never know what might happen. Maybe you'll be the one to get a boyfriend out of this gala, Lizzie!"

Charlotte interjected, "Charlie is bringing a whole table of friends! Maybe we'll all meet someone."

* * *

The Bennet family congregated the next weekend to celebrate the patriarch's birthday. The family of six was always loud and mostly cheerful. Due to the celebration, they were in particularly high spirits. Their mother, Francine, was in a hubbub about perfecting the meal. Lydia was talking excitedly about a new man she was dating. Mary was lecturing Lydia about remembering her value.

Lizzie sought out her father to give him his present in his refuge from the chatter. She found him in his study and smiled at him fondly. They chatted amicably about Lizzie's work at Meryton and her father's new lifestyle since he had recently retired. Lizzie was encouraged that he was genuinely happy with her present, an autobiography of Winston Churchill.

Jane slipped into the room to say hello to her father as well. While he grumbled an affable hello to his firstborn daughter, Lizzie took the opportunity to look around the room. It looked like her father basically lived out of the study. Was he trying to avoid Lizzie's mother? She asked delicately, "Dad, how are things with Mom since you've retired?"

He muttered a non-answer which both of his daughters took to mean that things were _not_ going well. Jane added, "I think Mom would really like to go on a trip for your anniversary this year. It would mean a lot to her".

"I suppose I'll have to do something. Maybe get her something from Tiffany's; she always likes that. Jane, can you take my credit card and get her some earrings? You know her taste better than I do". He pulled a Visa out of his wallet and handed it to Jane. He continued "Run along and talk to your sisters. I need some quiet from the ruckus!"

The two sisters left the office disappointed. Lizzie sighed, "Do you think Mom is giving Dad a hard time now that they're both at home all day?"

Jane answered more thoughtfully, "They are very different people and they do not communicate well."

"That's because Mom is always overreacting and freaking out!"

Jane looked serious. "She has anxiety, Lizzie. I know you've always been dad's favorite, but Dad doesn't listen or try to reassure her. They could both try harder to improve their marriage."

"Well, you may be right," Lizzie deferred. Privately, Lizzie thought that, though Jane made a few good points, she knew from 18 years of personal childhood experience that their mother was nearly impossible to live with!

Lizzie went to find Lydia and Mary so she could to catch up with her younger sisters. Mary may be lost in books and extreme theories, but her heart was in the right place. Lizzie did her best to show an interest in her life and her work in graduate school. Lydia, though completely frivolous, was extremely charming. Lizzie couldn't handle Lydia's big personality on a daily basis, but it was nice to spend an afternoon laughing at her jokes and listening to her stories.

The five sisters could not escape their mother's advice. Lydia was the only Bennet daughter in their mother's good graces at the moment. She had recently started dating another Instagram influencer. Francine was in raptures over her youngest daughter's conquest. Privately, Lizzie thought Lydia's new boyfriend must be extremely vain and emptyheaded to post so many shirtless selfies to the internet. She knew better than to express this notion to her entire family.

Mary was deemed too far gone by their mother and Francine largely ignored her. Lizzie, though considered fairly bad, still inspired some hope for a marriage. Her mother encouraged her to buy a push-up bra and tried, once again, to set her up on a blind date with their neighbor's nephew. The man was described as "not horrible to look at considering he was forty-five years old with severe health problems". Lizzie worried how bad he truly was if those were his top selling points. She had been single for some time now, but she hoped she would never be that desperate.

Lizzie tried to not get upset by her mother's setup and instead shift the conversation to the upcoming gala. Her mother was not so easily moved off topic. She turned her attention to Jane's love life. Jane had long been one of their mother's favorites. Jane was beautiful, and though intelligent, was always respectful and obliging. Francine could not fathom why she had not married yet. She had recently turned thirty-two and had not brought a boyfriend to meet the family in years.

"Jane, will you be bringing a date to Lizzie's gala?"

Jane responded in the negative, but her mother continued to insist that she must.

Lydia tried to help her sister out, "I'll be your date, Jane! Chad will be in Europe anyway so I'll be solo. I bet we'll meet loads of hot guys there!"

Their mother was pleased by this, "Wonderful! Lydia, you can help Jane. Be on the lookout for a man with money who is eager to settle down".

Lizzie, Jane, and Mary were horrified, but happy their mother was finished berating them. Now that Francine had some hope, she was willing to listen to Lizzie's news on the gala plans and to serve the meal she had labored over all day. The Bennet patriarch complimented his wife on the meal and she beamed at the recognition. Maybe their marriage was not so bad after all. After a delicious dinner, the birthday cake was served and all left in tolerably good spirits.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie and Jane met to play tennis on a sunny May morning. After a friendly match, the women chatted while catching their breath.

"Are you excited for the gala next week?" Jane asked while stretching her hamstrings.

"Sure. It's always a great time," Lizzie paused and frowned slightly as she stretched her shoulders out. "Charlotte has been a bit over the top about the whole Netherfield thing. She's almost as bad as mom!"

"Why do you say that?" Jane asked considerately.

"I understand that it's her job bring in donors, but she is fixated on this Bingley guy and his friends. She seems determined to find all three of us men to go out with."

"She must be more upset about her breakup with John than she let on."

"I guess so. Still, you can't force a connection. She barely knows this Charlie guy. His friends might be terrible!"

"There's nothing wrong with having hope, Lizzie," Jane said with a meaningful look.

"I suppose that was a hint to me to be less cynical."

"Yes, it was. Neither one of us has had the best luck, but there must be some great men out there. We have to keep hoping and trying."

Lizzie pondered her romantic history and compared it to her closest friends. Charlotte had been cheated on; Jane had gone through the demise of a great relationship between two good people who just weren't quite right for each other in the long term. Lizzie had been there to see her best friend and sister through the pain. She remembered how devastated they both were by their major breakups. She was surprised to see that Charlotte and Jane, who had every reason to be cautious in love, were respectively desperate and cautiously eager about finding a new relationship. Lizzie, though not actively hostile towards men, had avoided any serious relationships for the last few years. She had never had her heart seriously broken, only bruised, yet she was the most cautious of her tightknit posse. She always had excuses when pressed: she was focusing on work, she hadn't met the right person, she liked being independent.

Truthfully, she just didn't want to end up like her parents, a touch bitter and feeling stuck. Lizzie liked being single, and she wouldn't give up her freedom for anything less than real earth-shaking love. She was too much of a cynic to wholeheartedly believe in true love so she expected she might live out her days as a career woman, and doting aunt.

She tried to put her own doubts aside and be present for Jane. "You think Charlie Bingley is a great man?"

Jane laughed, "I haven't even met the man yet! Still, I will put on a nice dress and talk to him, try to see if there is a connection between us."

"That sounds sensible. According to Charlotte, he's already very interested in you."

"It's nice to hear that," Jane said modestly. "What about you, Lizzie? Have I convinced you to take a more optimistic approach?"

Lizzie thought maybe Jane was right. If Jane was willing to put herself out there, then Lizzie could try too. "If it means so much to you, I'll try to keep an open mind. I'm sure it won't do any good. Every sane man will fall for you."

"That's very kind of you to say, Lizzie. I think the right man will come for you and sweep you off your feet."

"From your lips to God's ears," Lizzie said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. The two sisters hugged goodbye and made plans to meet at the gala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 2

Lizzie and Charlotte had been at the hotel ballroom since three o'clock helping with the finishing touches of the décor and organizing the staff and volunteers who would be greeting and checking in attendees. The gala was a major fundraiser for Meryton. They wanted every detail to be perfect.

Before they knew it, the ballroom was perfect and it was time for the ladies to change into their party dresses and glittery heels. Charlotte had taken special effort with her appearance. She had purchased a designer gown and had her hair and makeup done at a salon that morning. Lizzie had not gone to the same extremes, but she did choose a floor length gown in a deep jewel tone that she thought made her look sophisticated. She styled her hair into an elegant updo and put on an extra coat of mascara and lipstick. Lizzie examined herself in the mirror. She thought she had never looked better. She playfully mused that if there was a man worth her notice at the gala, she could catch his eye. Maybe she'd even smile and flirt a little. That would be a good first step towards actualizing her new less cynical attitude.

An hour later, many guests had arrived and were sipping cocktails and mingling. Charlotte was busy talking to top donors, Lizzie was chatting with some graduates of her college internship program. Jane was helpfully keeping her mother and sister out of trouble. A hush went over the crowd as a large well-heeled group entered the venue. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers.

Charlotte quickly grabbed Lizzie and Jane and pulled them into a private conversation, "I'll be! Charlie brought Fitzwilliam Darcy!"

"'Fitzwilliam', I can't decide if that's the hottest or dweebiest name I've ever heard," Lizzie said laughing.

"Darcy is the tall one with the dark hair."

Lizzie turned to look and see what all the fuss was about. She was not disappointed by what she saw. "That decides it. Fitzwilliam is definitely a good name." Lizzie said admiring the stranger.

"Is Bingley the blond guy shaking hands?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes, that's him."

"He looks so nice! He said he wanted to meet me?" Jane asked with increased interest.

"Can you both stop drooling?" Charlotte exclaimed. "This whole thing just got dialed up about ten times. Fitzwilliam Darcy is one of the richest and most successful men in the city, if not the country. And he is known for being very generous in his support for charities and social enterprises. If I play this right, Meryton could be set financially. We could add a scholarship program-who knows!"

The women's conversation was cut short by the approach of the very group that they had been discussing.

Charlie Bingley smiled wide and looked at Jane with expectation, "Charlotte, you've done a great job with this gala. I'm so glad you convinced me to come."

"It's great to see you here, Charlie! Please let me introduce my best friend and coworker, Lizzie Bennet, and her lovely sister, Jane Bennet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Charlie Bingley in turn introduced his sister, Caroline, his good friend Fitzwilliam Darcy, and a group of coworkers from Netherfield.

They all nodded politely. Charlie lost no time in engaging Jane in conversation. Lizzie and Charlotte were drawn into a conversation with a couple of the female Netherfield executives who were interested in the programming.

After a few minutes, the doors to the ballroom opened and guests were encouraged to find their tables for dinner. As the group dispersed, Bingley promised Jane that he would find her after the dinner. Lizzie chanced a glance at Fitzwilliam, but he was looking the other direction. His quiet manner only added an air of mystery and Lizzie's interest was piqued. Handsome, successful, and philanthropic were not a bad start.

For the time being, Lizzie had to focus on the event. She went to her table to chat with Meryton patrons. The meal was served. Speeches and awards were given, and the live auction went off without a hitch. The gala guests were in high spirits after enjoying three hours of open bar. The band started to play and couples started to take to the dance floor.

Bingley was quick to ask Jane to dance and they spent the rest of the night in their own world talking and dancing. Unfortunately, Lizzie and Charlotte did not have Jane's luck with finding handsome eligible men to spend the evening. Lizzie looked in Darcy's direction after the meal ended and the guests began mingling. She wanted to gage his interest as she tried to decide if it was worth her trouble to approach him. He looked stiff and she got the impression he wasn't interested. She brushed it off, he probably had a girlfriend. With his looks and money, he probably had a couple of girlfriends. She would save herself the trouble and put herself out there another day.

With no male admirers of their own, Lizzie and Charlotte spent the rest of the night toasting and dancing with staff and Meryton supporters. Though they were having a good time, they were at a work event and kept one eye on the guests. The ladies couldn't help but notice that while Bingley's Netherfield coworkers were enjoying themselves. Darcy and Caroline stood in the corner frowning. Lizzie was relieved that she had decided not to talk to him. He was turning out to be a rather unpleasant man or at least a man in a rather unpleasant mood. She steered clear of him and mostly stayed on the other side of the ballroom. Lizzie was chatting with a coworker by the bar when she was forced into a closer proximity with the cantankerous man near the end of the night. When Caroline went to refresh her makeup, Darcy went to refresh his drink at the bar.

Charlie approached his friend enthusiastically. "Darcy! Come dance. You look like an idiot standing in the corner by yourself."

Darcy replied aloofly, "Absolutely not! You know I never dance."

"Come on, live a little! There are some beautiful women here tonight."

"You've been dancing with the only pretty woman in the building."

"Jane is amazing!" Bingley said dreamily. He collected himself, "What about her sister, Lizzie? She's very pretty and seems your type." Bingley nodded his head towards Lizzie.

Darcy turned to look in the direction indicated. He looked at Lizzie for a few moments until she looked up and he caught her eye. Darcy turned back to Bingley and answered, "No, she's not my type. I'm not interested in a desperate woman who works at a nonprofit biding her time for a rich guy to buy her a decent wardrobe. Go back to Jane. You're wasting your time with me."

Darcy had a rather deep voice that carried well. Several guests heard the insult. It would have been much better if the target of the insult had been across the ballroom. Unfortunately for Lizzie, she happened to be well within earshot and heard every word of their conversation. Lizzie, though truly humiliated, could do nothing but try to laugh off the rudeness with her friends and family. The Bennet and Meryton women were loyal, if nothing else. Laughing and dancing with her close coworkers and family helped ease the sting of the insult, but she was left with a very strong bias against Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

The morning after the gala, the Bennet women got together to discuss the previous night at the family home. Francine Bennet was eager to talk about Jane's new love interest. She spoke at length about the strategies Jane should use to "lock down" Charlie Bingley. Jane though personally very excited about Charlie, thought it was way too early to be discussing commitment and would never think of employing strategies to lock down a man. She tried to change the subject to highlight Lizzie's accomplishments at Meryton. Unfortunately, only one other topic could hold Francine's attention: Fitzwilliam Darcy.

On this topic, all the women could agree that Darcy had been very rude. He had publicly rejected Lizzie at her own work gala that she had worked so hard to plan. What was worse yet, she hadn't even approached him, she hadn't asked him to dance or tried to flirt with him. Her behavior had hardly been desperate. He had insulted her for no apparent reason. He could have just gone home instead of standing in corners and insulting the staff.

Francine was particularly upset to hear that he had insulted Lizzie's dress. She took this as a personal affront. She insisted, " _My_ daughters all have a great sense of style. None of them need Fitzwilliam Darcy to buy them a decent wardrobe! I have no idea what he was talking about! You looked very nice last night, Lizzie, much better than he deserves!"

Lizzie, who rarely agreed with her mom on anything, was happily surprised to hear her mother's support. "Thanks Mom. It's not a big deal; I'm not going to let it get to me. I won't waste another minute worrying about Fitzwilliam Darcy".

Francine remarked hotly, "I hope you never pay him any attention, Lizzie, even if you do see him again, even if he is friendlier in the future".

Lizzie laughed, "I can safely promise that I'll never see Fitzwilliam Darcy ever again".

* * *

Darcy and Bingley met up for a drink after work to a few days later at a whiskey bar. After a half hour of dialogue about their work, Charlie casually directed the conversation to the new women they had met. "I'm throwing a dinner party this Saturday night. Are you free?"

"I'll make myself available". Darcy sipped from his tumbler. After a pause, he asked directly, "Is this a ruse to see the woman you met at the charity gala the other night?"

Charlie chuckled. "Am I that transparent? Yes; Jane will be there with her sister and friend."

"You need a wingman? Do you expect me to entertain to her friends so you can talk to Jane alone?"

"You're a great friend, Darcy, but you're a terrible wingman," Bingley said laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Darcy was slightly offended.

"I think you could hardly have done a worse job last weekend. Was it necessary to insult Jane's sister to her face at the gala? She spent months planning that event and you embarrassed her in front of all her colleagues and family!"

Darcy felt a flash of remorse, but waved it off with an explanation, "It wasn't my intention to insult her or embarrass her. I wanted you to leave me alone and stop your matchmaking. In any case, I am not interested in taking her out. I don't think there's any harm in her hearing the truth."

"Honesty has never been an issue with you. It's your delivery that needs work!"

" _She_ didn't need to make a joke out of the whole thing. She spent the next hour laughing at me!"

"How do you know she was laughing at you?" Charlie asked, amused by this petty feud. He wasn't used to Darcy talking about any woman in particular; it was interesting that he was so annoyed by Jane's sister.

"I saw her point straight at me, then throw her head back and laugh with her friends".

Charlie tried to hide his amusement. Darcy did not like to be mocked. "You would have preferred if she had run out of the room crying? It's nice to see a woman who doesn't care if a man thinks she's pretty. I think her resilience and lack of vanity are impressive."

"I didn't say she wasn't pretty; I said I didn't want to dance with her. Her behavior was, if anything, impressively bad! It displayed a lack self-respect and disregard for a paying guest at her work gala."

"I paid for the table! You aren't out a dime, Darcy."

"For all she knew, I was a paying guest! If she had treated me with respect, I may have been persuaded to make a donation."

"I'm sorry the two of you got off on the wrong foot," Charlie said, not mentioning that it was obviously his friends' fault. "I'll be sure to seat you on the other side of the table from Lizzie this weekend."

"That's not necessary. I will behave myself, even if she does not," Darcy said with a touch of spite in his voice.

Bingley chuckled, "Good! I really like Jane. If things go to plan, you may be seeing quite a bit of the Bennets!"

Darcy, though discouraged at this thought, managed a strained smile for his friend's benefit. This only made Bingley laugh harder.

Fitzwilliam Darcy and Charlie Bingley were old and true friends. Charlie had a considerate nature, fun-loving spirit, and an impressive career. He was truly a remarkable man that attracted friends wherever he went. Darcy, though not naturally cheerful, matched Charlie in consideration and character. Darcy was an incredibly astute man; he thought long over his decisions and strived to be a good and honorable man. Though somewhat serious and reserved by nature, to his close circle, he was loyal, generous, and witty. Darcy was generally considered a remarkable man, but his rude behavior the prior weekend had left a very bad and lasting impression on one Lizzie Bennet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 3

A conflation of events occurred that led Darcy to sit directly across from Lizzie at Charlie's dinner party. Darcy had expected her to fit his initial picture of her, somewhat uncouth, and ultimately not worth his time. After the events of a mere few hours, Darcy had to admit that Lizzie Bennet was…interesting.

He went into the night determined to criticize her. Darcy had spent the last week confident that he was right in blowing her off and annoyed that she had laughed at him. He did not have high hopes for the evening and instead merely wanted to get through it in one piece. He was fairly confident that the next few hours would provide more evidence to back his negative impression of Lizzie. Darcy liked being right and was annoyed to find that he may have been wrong about Lizzie.

His eyes found her as soon as she walked into Charlie's home and he studied her closely. He looked her over meticulously, hoping to find an obvious flaw in her appearance. Unfortunately for Darcy's pride of judgement, he couldn't find anything to criticize. Darcy was forced to admit that she was, well, pretty. Before the dinner had started, he observed her from across the room. Her dress showed off her fit dancer's body and even from twenty yards away, he couldn't help but to notice her bright smile.

Once they were seated two feet apart, he got a much closer look at the woman he had been determined to criticize. Unfortunately for Darcy, the more he looked at Lizzie, the more he saw to admire. Her flashing dark eyes lit up with amusement as she talked. When she talked about her work and friends, she seemed to glow from within with spirit and life.

After a while, Darcy had to admit that he found Lizzie beautiful. He wasn't sure what was stronger: his sudden interest in Lizzie or his embarrassment at his interest in a woman he had repeatedly declared that he disliked. While he was admitting these surprising truths to himself, he was further stunned to find that Lizzie was not merely a beautiful woman; she had quite a lot to say that was worth hearing.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was doing her best to ignore Darcy and his penetrating gaze. She felt her bad luck at being stuck mere feet from the same man she was so determined to forget. She resolved to not pay him the slightest attention. He could stare at her all night or call her more names; she would rise above it and show him how little she cared.

Instead, Lizzie struck up a conversation with the woman seated to her left, one of the Netherfield executives she had met at the gala. Lizzie politely asked about Netherfield and the conversation flowed from there. Lizzie lit up when Natalie asked about her work at Meryton.

"There's never a dull moment. The girls in the programs are so smart, talented, and funny. We've come up with a bunch of new ideas we would like to get off the ground if we can secure the funding."

"Are you looking for donors?"

"Fortunately, that's Charlotte's job. I get to have all the fun creating new programs and Charlotte has to figure out how to pay for them."

"That's not a bad deal! What are your ideas?"

"I want to enhance our computer science programming. Everyone wants to learn to code and I've been limited by my own ignorance. My background is in chemistry, and though I've taken some classes and know the basics, I'd really like to bring in someone from the industry to lead those programs."

"That's great! I'm impressed that you know your limits. In the business world, everyone is always putting on a show that they know everything."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the business world. That's the big roadblock for my other idea this year. I want to start an entrepreneurship program. Some of the girls have such great ideas and I'd love to help them launch their businesses. We need to find some partners who can give advice on business planning, locating funding, and defining and setting up the businesses' legal structure. There are so many details; I don't know where to start!"

Though Lizzie was determined to ignore him, Natalie could not help but notice Darcy's interest in their conversation. She thought to do a good deed by playing matchmaker. Natalie smiled, "What a nice coincidence that you happen to be sitting across the table from an angel investor." After this rather obvious push, Lizzie couldn't escape talking to Darcy now.

Lizzie looked up at the serious man sitting across from her and swallowed her dread at bringing him into the conversation. "What is an angel investor exactly? Does that mean that you invest in start-ups?"

"Yes, early stage startups, such as the ones you've been discussing." Darcy explained with his usual confidence, not embarrassed in the least to admit he had been listening to their conversation.

"That is a peculiar coincidence," Lizzie said turning back to Natalie.

Natalie interjected, "You should take him to lunch and pick his brain".

Lizzie face froze, mortified. Darcy smiled slightly, "I'd be happy to give you some suggestions on where to start".

"Thank you for the generous offer, but I don't think that's necessary. I'm sure you're very busy," Lizzie said quickly.

Natalie laughed, "I'm sure he can make time. It's for a good cause after all, Darcy".

Darcy looked momentarily surprised, but quickly recovered, "It would be my pleasure." He looked at Lizzie and waited for her acceptance.

Lizzie gave a noncommittal response and excused herself. The man must be out of his mind! Show wondered if maybe he just really liked talking about startups. Or maybe he realized how much she disliked him and wanted to torment her with his presence? Later that evening, she floated her ideas by Charlotte and the two friends shared more and more outlandish theories as to Darcy's sudden friendliness. Alien abduction and lobotomy were the favorite ideas of the night.

The group moved outside to enjoy warm summer night. Caroline Bingley, Charlie's socialite sister, spotted Darcy standing by himself, deep in thought. She approached, "I bet I can guess what you're thinking about."

Darcy looked up and smiled at his old friend.

Caroline continued, "You're happy to finally get a few minutes alone and away from that Meryton woman! I cannot believe Charlie felt it necessary to invite all three of them. It's unfortunate that you had to sit across from her after she was so disrespectful at the gala".

Darcy laughed, "You could not be more wrong. I'm not upset with how my night has gone at all, in fact I've been thinking about getting more involved in supporting women interested in careers in STEM fields."

"You've got to be kidding me! Where did that idea come from?" Caroline inquired eagerly.

"Lizzie Bennet."

Caroline looked astonished. "Is that so? What has caused such a change? You did not seem at all impressed with her before tonight."

"If I must give an explanation, she is very passionate about her work and she has very nice eyes."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and began to tease him, "Nice eyes? I will have to get a better look. She must be using some expensive mascara to make you overlook her lack of manners or education and her horrendous dress! Honestly, did she buy that at Walmart in 1990?"

Darcy smiled at his unusually catty friend, "Caroline, I thought you would encourage my support of local nonprofit". He shrugged off Caroline's pointed jokes for the rest of the evening.

Jane and Charlie had a wonderful time together despite the melodrama surrounding them. They spent most of the night talking and flirting. By the end of the evening, their mutual respect and attraction was evident to everyone.

Still, Lizzie was peeved when Jane told her she had invited not only Charlie, but also Caroline and Darcy to Lizzie and Charlotte's annual summer party.

* * *

The roommativersarry was a tradition that both Lizzie and Charlotte took fairly seriously. For the past three years, they had thrown a party at their apartment building's rooftop pool to honor their friendship and celebrate summer. This year would be their fourth roommativersarry; they were determined to outdo themselves.

"Jane! I love you, but I have to ask: have you lost your mind?"

"Come on, Lizzie! I couldn't just invite Charlie because he doesn't know anyone else! I'm sure Caroline and Darcy will be very good company."

"Jane. Roommativersarry is all about playing silly games with friends and not taking yourself too seriously. Darcy and Caroline will ruin the spirit of the day! Now we have to worry about them judging us."

"Don't worry. I've already told them that it's a very casual pool party."

Lizzie loved her sister too much to stay frustrated for long. She accepted the inevitable and focused on throwing a great party. Charlotte and Lizzie created a playlist, planned the menu, and invited all their friends.

They had a perfect day for a pool party. The sun was out and their friends were in great spirits. Guests and hosts alike enjoyed a lovely, relaxed summer day.

After a few hours of eating, drinking, chatting, and sunbathing with their friends, Charlotte and Lizzie plopped down next to Lizzie on the neighboring lounge chair.

"It's going well; don't you think?"

"We throw the best parties!" Lizzie replied, clinking her plastic cup with Charlotte's. They sat in companionable silence for a minute before Charlotte spoke again.

"Have you noticed that Darcy has been staring at you _all day_?"

"I don't know what his problem is. He's the worst," Lizzie half-joked as she sipped her mojito.

"He's probably just trying to check you out in your swimsuit".

Lizzie harrumphed and adjusted her bikini top self-consciously. "That can't be it. Don't you remember him saying I was too desperate, poor, and badly dressed for him? Or that I'm simply not his type? He's probably looking for my cellulite and hoping to shame me into putting some shorts on."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Cut it out, you skinny twit. Any cellulite you have is strictly imaginary," The women stopped their banter as they noticed Darcy moving toward them.

"Speak of the devil," Lizzie muttered under her breath. It only infuriated her further that in his swim trunks, the man looked like he might have been carved from marble.

Darcy sat on a lounge chair a few feet away from the women, on Lizzie's opposite side. He nodded at them without speaking.

Lizzie shot Charlotte an incredulous look.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pulled out her cellphone.

"What are you doing, Char?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm on Tinder."

"Are you serious? We're at a party full of real, live people."

"You're still in your twenties, Liz. You have no idea what a scary world it is as single woman in her mid-thirties."

"You know better than anyone how _desperate_ I am for a date." Lizzie said throwing side-eye at Darcy. "Still, I'd rather be single than have strange men judge me based solely on my appearance."

"Fine, stay off Tinder, more for me," Charlotte laughed. She subtly nodded her head in Darcy's direction and raised her eyebrows.

Lizzie turned and noticed that Darcy had surreptitiously moved his chair closer to them to hear their conversation.

"Darcy, you must be on Tinder. I'm sure you enjoy swiping left." Lizzie said with some hostility.

"I am not on that app, but I believe you swipe right if you'd like to connect with someone," he replied factually, not catching her tone.

"Yes, I'm aware." Lizzie challenged and looked Darcy straight on.

Darcy was only more intrigued by Lizzie's testing tone. "You prefer to meet men organically then?"

There was no chance that Lizzie was going to answer this pompous jerk seriously. "It's been really hard for me to find men who are willing to go out with me. Nothing says 'red flag' like working at a nonprofit. It's a sad state, but a girl can dream!"

Darcy attempted to joke back, "Things can't be that bleak. There are seven billion people in this world. I'm willing to bet there's at least one guy out there who'd be willing to go out with you."

"Thanks so much! You've really inspired me to believe that my dreams might come true!" Lizzie said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Lizzie, do you think it's time to serve dessert?" Charlotte interjected, trying to change the subject before Lizzie went off on Darcy.

"You're right. I'll carry in some leftovers and grab the ice cream!" Lizzie declared as she stood and threw on her swimsuit cover-up trying to shake off her bad mood.

"Let me help you," Darcy politely offered and stood to match Lizzie.

Lizzie was about to refuse his suggestion until she felt Charlotte deliver a swift kick to her shin. Lizzie remembered that however rude he was, he could be a valuable contact for Meryton. She would have to be polite and put her work before her hurt pride. She reluctantly thanked him and they collected the leftovers together. As they waited for the elevator, Darcy asked about her schedule.

"Are you free this week to have that lunch?"

Lizzie looked at him, surprised. She almost didn't notice when the elevator doors opened.

Once they exited the elevator, she replied, "Oh, don't worry about that. I don't expect you to go to lunch with me just because Natalie volunteered you." She avoided making eye contact as she hurried out of the elevator.

"I'd like to help. I'm intrigued by your idea and I think I can connect you to some resources".

Lizzie finally looked up at him and was surprised by how close he had gotten to her, how tall he was, and how intensely he was looking at her. She swallowed and composed herself, "How about you send me an email? Let's put this in the kitchen and I'll get you a business card."

Lizzie kept her uneasiness at bay as she dealt with the leftover dishes. Once the food was put away without any issues, Lizzie went to her bedroom to grab a card from her work bag. When she returned, she found Darcy caught up looking at a painting of a misty, rocky seascape.

He turned when he noticed her approach, "This is quite good. It reminds me of that impressionist painting _Wanderer above the Sea of Fog._ Who is the artist?"

Lizzie laughed, "I picked this up at a street art fair for a few hundred dollars. It seemed like a lot of money to me at the time, but I'm sure _you've_ never heard of the artist."

"I hardly buy art based on a high price or the artist's name alone."

Lizzie was silent for a beat; she found it rather surreal to be in this conversation. "Me either. I like the colors, and use of the light, and the wild brushstrokes. It feels so vivid, like you could step into the moment".

Darcy turned to her after examining the seascape another minute, "This reminds me very much of a sailing trip I took around Puget Sound years ago."

Lizzie restrained herself from rolling her eyes, thinking Darcy could not be more pretentious.

He continued, "Do you sail?"

"No, I've been desperately waiting for a rich guy to take me," she said sarcastically matching his intense look with her own challenging expression.

"Your wait may be over," Darcy said with a half-smile.

Lizzie blushed, "I was being facetious. You can't take me seriously".

"Sure, as long as you don't take what you overheard at the gala seriously. I just wanted Bingley to leave me alone".

"I'm afraid it's too late. I've developed a grudge against you that I'll take to the grave." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.

Darcy laughed, mistakenly taking her words as a joke.

This only irritated Lizzie further. She tried to stay calm and businesslike, "Anyway, here's my card. I'm going to get the ice cream together".

Charlotte cornered Lizzie later in the night, "What happened with you and Darcy? You were gone for ages!"

"Nothing happened! We started talking about art, it was weird…He's a very strange man."

"If you say so," Charlotte said knowingly.

"Don't start Charlotte! Didn't you hear him suggest that _someone_ out there might be able to stomach going out with me?"

"I think he was trying to flirt with you".

Lizzie refused to contemplate this, "What a weirdo!" she muttered as she went to talk to some friends from her Pilates class.

The night wore on and the guests started saying their goodbyes. Jane pulled Lizzie into a conversation with Charlie and Darcy. The trio was discussing weekend plans. "Lizzie, before Charlie and Darcy leave, what do you think about playing tennis next weekend?" Jane gave Lizzie her best puppy dog face.

"Sure," Lizzie replied with a forced smile. Jane gave her a hug and positively beamed with happiness. Charlie enthusiastically thanked Lizzie for her hospitality and said he couldn't wait for the match the next weekend. His goodbye to Jane was even keener. Meanwhile, Darcy was quiet and stared. Lizzie was happy to see him leave her apartment building and hoped he'd never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 4

Lizzie was, regrettably, required to see Darcy again. Though she dreaded the tennis match, she did relish complaining about it to Charlotte. She enjoyed griping about this nearly every day in the week lead up and with great enthusiasm. Darcy may be a pain, but he did provide rather good material for a laugh.

As she tied up the laces on her tennis shoes, Lizzie made another joke about her least favorite business mogul. "Ten bucks says he tries to give me advice on my technique!" Lizzie checked her ponytail in the entryway mirror and then began stretching her hamstrings.

Charlotte ignored her friend's words, "You seem rather eager to impress him".

"Hardly, I could care less what he thinks of me." Lizzie was indignant. "It's actually quite a nice change from the usual double date. I already know he doesn't like me so I don't have to put any effort into making a good impression. We can grunt hello, dominate this tennis match, and go home".

Charlotte slyly remarked, "You don't usually wear lip gloss and bronzer when you play with Jane".

"Look at the time!" Lizzie evaded answering. "I'll be late meeting Jane." She grabbed her racket and left in a flash.

"Have fun!" Charlotte called after her. Lizzie and Jane had decided to meet up a few minutes early to stretch and chat at the tennis court in a nearby public park. Lizzie's sister was already there waiting for her in a sporty tennis outfit and bouncy ponytail.

They hugged. "You look cute! Are you excited to see Charlie?" Lizzie asked.

Jane blushed with pleasure, "He is such a great man. He took me to dinner on Tuesday and we stayed until closing just talking. He is so kind and interesting and respectful. I haven't felt this hopeful about a man in a very long time."

"That's great, Jane! I can tell that he thinks the world of you too even though you haven't known each other long."

"Thanks for coming today. I know Darcy isn't your favorite right now, but I think you'll like him better once you see him play tennis."

Lizzie was surprised at this, "Why would you say that?"

"Come on Lizzie! You like a good competition and have a thing for athletic guys."

"Is Darcy supposed to be good at tennis or something?"

"Yep, apparently, he's an avid tennis player. Charlie says Darcy plays with a tennis pro regularly. I think Charlie is actually a little worried Darcy might make him look bad in comparison."

"Oh goody," Lizzie exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm sure Darcy will be showing off how much better he is than the rest of us mere mortals."

"Charlotte thinks that your extreme passive aggression towards Darcy is just a mask for your extreme attraction to him."

Lizzie's jaw dropped. She put on a look of mock indignation, "Charlotte has a lot of odd theories. The woman believes in the Area 51 conspiracy".

"You can't fool me. I remember you thought he was handsome when you first saw him."

Lizzie conceded, "Fine. He is good-looking." As she pulled into a parking spot she added, "He is also rude, miserable, and unbearable company!"

The men were already there eagerly waiting for the Bennet sisters' arrival. They greeted each other with varying degrees of warmth. Jane and Charlie were enthusiastic, Darcy was polite though terse, and Lizzie was nice enough to Charlie though mildly hostile to her own tennis partner.

Each pair went to their side of the net and stretched out for a few minutes before beginning the match. Lizzie eyed Darcy's tennis whites mockingly, "Ready for Wimbledon?"

"We are playing tennis after all. I'm disappointed; I was looking forward to seeing you in a tennis skirt."

"Insulting my outfit again, you need some new material," Lizzie snarked. Without Charlotte there to moderate her resentment, she had completely forgotten her promise to herself to ignore him and his opinion of her. She renewed her resolve to be detached, to not let him rile her up.

"Are you ready to play?" Bingley called from the other side of the net.

They enjoyed a closely-fought match. Lizzie and Darcy claimed victory because of Lizzie's hustle and a stunning dive in the last set. Lizzie was surprised to find that Darcy, despite his tennis pro and appropriate getup, was at best a mediocre player. She was rather pleased by this discovery.

They all shook hands after the match, and Charlie suggested they get some sandwiches for an outdoor picnic. Lizzie demurred and said she wanted to practice her serve. She was unhappy to find that Darcy also stayed behind. She ignored him and walked to the far side of the court to avoid conversation. Lizzie hit a practice serve and frowned as it hit the court out of bounds.

"You're swinging down on the ball," Darcy called from the other side of the net.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie wasn't sure that she'd heard him correctly.

"You need to swing up on your serve in order to create spin and get more consistency," Darcy replied in a louder tone.

"Hmmm, interesting," Lizzie said dismissively. Well, at least she could collect on her bet with Charlotte. She couldn't believe his nerve! How could he correct her serve when his own was so mediocre? She served another ball without adjusting her technique. This time it was in bounds, but still imperfect. Lizzie furrowed her brow in frustration.

Darcy picked up the ball and served it back, with perfect execution. He gave her a self-satisfied smile.

Lizzie looked up, incredulous, "Where was _that_ during the game?"

"It was a friendly match; there was no need to get competitive." He began walking to Lizzie's side of the court nonchalantly.

"You could have told me that! I just busted my butt out there carrying us to victory."

"I didn't want to embarrass Bingley in front of a woman he is trying to impress," Darcy said as he reached Lizzie.

"How uncharacteristically thoughtful of you," Lizzie said bitterly.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow and smiled smugly, which only infuriated Lizzie further.

Her resolve to be detached flew out the window, "That was the laziest game I've ever seen. You have no hustle."

"We'll have to play another time so I can show you that I _do_ have hustle."

"I've seen enough and I'm satisfied with my assessment." Lizzie replied with her own smug smile.

Darcy pivoted the subject, "You were rather good in the match. Where did you learn to play tennis?"

Lizzie calmed down and even smiled, thinking about her first tennis lessons. "My dad taught me. We used to play every summer, but he his arthritis has been bothering him lately," Lizzie explained with obvious affection for her father.

"You're close?"

"Very close. He's always supported me, even when my mom disapproved."

"May I ask what you've done to warrant your mother's disapproval?"

"Almost everything about me disappoints my mom. Leaving a solid job as a chemist to work at a non-profit and refusing to be set up with her friends' sons have taken the cake. My mother is trapped in an earlier decade. She wishes that I was barefoot and pregnant."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you close with your parents?" Lizzie asked, her attitude softened somewhat.

"I was close with them, especially my father. He was a very good man, but he passed away ten years ago. My mother unfortunately passed when I was a teenager."

"I'm so sorry to bring that up," Lizzie said sympathetically.

"You couldn't have known."

A pause followed. Darcy broke it by asking, "Did you get my email?"

Lizzie felt a pang of guilt for not responding to his message, especially as it had actually been very helpful. "Yes, I did get your email. Thank you for your suggestions. I've already had some promising meetings. Lambton, LLC has offered to partner with us and send a representative to our high school program twice a month. It will be great for the girls to learn about the legal structure of companies. We should be able to start the entrepreneurship mentoring up in a couple of weeks."

"I'd like to be involved as well."

"You would?" Lizzie asked in surprise.

"Sure. My business is centered on startups. Besides, I have some experience mentoring young women."

"Gross, Darcy. Too much information."

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant that I have a nineteen-year-old sister. I'm her guardian." He corrected himself, "That is to say, I was her guardian for eight years, but she's an adult now. Old habits die hard."

"I know what you mean; I have a 23 year old sister. I still see her as the baby of the family."

"Maybe we'll see them as adults by the time they're our age".

"We are not the same age! I'm a _lot_ younger than you," Lizzie insisted.

"Charlie said that you're 29. I'm 33. A four year age difference isn't anything to worry about at _our_ age".

Lizzie disregarded his admission that he'd talked to Charlie about her. "I would have guessed you were much older," Lizzie replied with the kind of smile that made Darcy overlook her rudeness. "Even if you're in actuality 33, you have the spirit of a curmudgeonly old man."

"Circumstances have made me more serious than some, but I've recently started playing tennis with a twenty-something. Maybe some of her youthful spirit will rub off on me."

"Good luck with that, Darcy. I know you aren't talking about me because I prefer a more energetic tennis partner and I know you think I'm desperate."

"If you were desperate, you would have asked fora lunch date instead of giving me your business card."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows, "I'm glad to see that you've caught on". She was starting to feel more comfortable talking to Darcy. Her hostility was lessening and she found him more human as he talked about his family. Still, his horrible first impression lurked in the back of her mind. She wasn't ready to be friends with him.

"You are not like other women. Most of the women I meet are much more forward," Darcy added.

"That must be convenient for you and your lack of hustle," Lizzie laughed.

"It's not. I don't like the attention. It makes me feel like a piece of meat."

"You're like one of those celebrities that complain about the paparazzi; it's part of the deal. You get to be handsome, successful, and posh. You have to deal with some attention. Most men would eat that up."

"It's more than attention. People are always watching me. There is a lot of responsibility and expectation, not least of all from my family. Society can be brutal. In the rare instances when I do bring a date to a society event, other women flirt with me even in front of my date. It's less complicated to stay single."

After this speech, Lizzie's newfound goodwill was wearing thin. "I'm sorry to say that while I don't have much sympathy for you, I do feel bad for your dates," Lizzie replied honestly.

"Why do you say that?"

"If you don't like being rich, give your money away to charity. If you don't like the way you're treated at society events, don't show up. If you are frustrated with your family's expectations, tell them to shove off."

"That's sounds good in theory, but it's a severe simplification of the situation. You don't understand the world I live in".

Lizzie felt some of her goodwill disappear. "No, I don't understand your world. I think you take yourself far too seriously. If you just started doing whatever you wanted to do, you might find that no one really cares _that_ much. You might have some fun!"

"I have a lot of real responsibilities. I'm not imagining myself as important to boost my ego-I _am_ important to many people. People I employ, finance, mentor, and support. People look to me to set an example."

"Don't you ever feel that it makes you uptight to be so perfect all the time? Don't you ever want to just be genuinely yourself and do exactly the things that make you feel alive and unique and truly human?"

"So, you're a hedonist?" Darcy asked.

"No! Well, I won't deny that I like to live every minute to the fullest and treat myself from time to time. But truly, I live my life based on _my_ values, not on the judgement of the world."

"I don't think we are so dissimilar there. We both live according to our values, maybe we just have different values."

"Clearly so," Lizzie agreed. "And right now, my values are telling me to go home, take a shower and eat a bacon sandwich". Lizzie said flippantly and shook his hand sportsmanlike.

The two left the conversation with very different interpretations of the day. Lizzie reinforced her opinion that Darcy was uptight and arrogant. Darcy thought Lizzie was one of the most intriguing women he had met in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 5

Summer rolled on. Jane and Charlie's relationship continued to grow gradually over the weeks. Under the fireworks on the Fourth of July, Charlie asked Jane to be his girlfriend. Charlie did seem to be a perfect match for Jane and he treated her like a queen—bringing her flowers and showing all the signs of falling in love. Even cynical Lizzie was happy and hopeful for her beloved sister. She was also happy to see her entrepreneurship mentoring program come together. Chris Lambton, the grandfatherly senior partner at Lambton, LCC had agreed to attend monthly meetings to provide legal advice to the young entrepreneurs.

On the day of the first meeting, Lizzie was getting the final details together before walking to the meeting room. She was surprised by an unexpected knock on her office door. She saw a handsome, suited man fill her doorway. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Good afternoon Lizzie".

"Darcy, what are you doing here?" After the tennis match a few weeks before, Lizzie hadn't expected to see Darcy again. She certainly didn't expect him to show up unannounced in her office.

"I'm here for the entrepreneurship meeting. It's still today right?"

"The meeting is today, but I didn't know you planned on attending," Lizzie said confused.

"I told you that I wanted to be involved. I keep my word."

Lizzie frowned, unsure how to answer. Her plans for the meeting did not include Fitzwilliam Darcy's difficult personality. He continued his explanation after she failed to respond.

"I had lunch with Chris Lambton last week and he mentioned the meeting. I came early so I wouldn't take you by surprise. I wanted to get a copy of the meeting agenda so that I would be prepared".

Lizzie stifled a laugh. Darcy may have arrived early for the meeting early, but he had definitely taken her by surprise. Lizzie quickly turned her mind to work. She thought through her options. It may be easier to politely brush Darcy off, but on the other hand, he was supposed to be a know-it-all investor. He could be useful to the program, besides Charlotte would kill her if she alienated a potential donor. She hit print on her meeting notes outline and handed the papers to Darcy.

"It would be helpful if you emailed these out in advance of the meeting," Darcy suggested.

Lizzie frowned, feeling reprimanded. She swallowed her annoyance, "Next time I will."

Darcy nodded and turned to leave her office.

Lizzie stopped him with, "Please be nice to the girls, okay? Even if they have immature ideas, be kind".

"Of course," Darcy promised with a smile and left Lizzie to finish her preparations.

Two hours later, Lizzie had to admit that the meeting went quite well and that Darcy contributed to the success. After Lizzie gave a short introduction, Chris and Darcy walked the girls through the evolution of a start-up from concept to realization. The girls had tons of questions, but both men were patient as they answered. Darcy kept his promise and was, surprisingly, quite nice.

Lizzie gratefully thanked the men after the meeting ended. The three chatted for a few minutes about their ideas for the next meeting. After they made a rough plan, Chris looked at the clock and good-naturedly stated, "I hate to run, but I've got to get home for dinner. My wife is making my favorite pot roast."

Lizzie thanked him again for his help, to which he replied, "Anything for Darcy!" with a look Lizzie couldn't read. She wondered why Chris, a warm-hearted and wonderful man, had such a good opinion on Darcy. For that matter, Charlie considered him his closest friend. Why did all these great guys like such a snobbish and unpleasant jerk? Lizzie pushed these thoughts aside and turned to gather her things. Darcy lingered while Lizzie picked up the room.

When Lizzie finished, she called to Darcy, "Thanks again for helping out today. I've got to run home for my own dinner."

Darcy looked disappointed when she hurried off.

He continued to attend the next couple of Meryton entrepreneurship meetings faithfully. Darcy was kind to the girls and gave insightful guidance on their business ideas. The meetings demonstrated his intelligence, informed mind, and excellent judgement. It was clear that Darcy enjoyed good ideas and did a great deal of reading. It only infuriated Lizzie more to find that the man she was determined to dislike held the qualities she admired most. Darcy, who had made no similar resolve to dislike Lizzie, enjoyed seeing her encourage the girls and observed her quick mind in action.

In the meetings, the two worked very well together, often brainstorming solutions to issues collaboratively. Darcy found that Lizzie's creative mind was a perfect balance to his own more logical brain. He wanted to talk with her more and see more of her thoughts and opinions. He wondered how their relationship might inspire the way he thought about his own investments. In short, he was becoming hooked. Lizzie on the other hand, had mixed feeling for Darcy. As the weeks passed, she was impressed by how informed he was and the good advice he gave to the girls in the program. She had to admit that he was probably the most intelligent man that she had ever met and his success and commanding presence were attractive. She was still annoyed by her first impression of him and his often high-handed behavior.

Darcy began to email Lizzie articles and asking for more frequent updates on the entrepreneurship program. After a few weeks, he started sending her emails from his personal account addressed to her personal email account. The emails surprised Lizzie. They betrayed his interest in her opinion and a desire to connect personally. They also showed how committed he was to exploring new ideas and learning. Lizzie was impressed by Darcy's relentless pursuit of information, but thought his emails demanded too much of her. She found his increasing involvement more annoying than helpful. She only responded if he asked her a specific question and her emails were as terse as possible without being actually unprofessional. Darcy countered this by emailing her work account on anything he wanted a response to quickly and her personal account for less important affairs. Lizzie felt like she was getting attacked on two fronts.

Lizzie was further annoyed by the antics of Caroline Bingley. When Caroline found that her brother was getting serious about Jane, she determined to get to know the eldest Bennet better. The two women had gone to lunch and out for drinks. Jane was happy that her boyfriend's sister was becoming a close friend. Caroline was not so sincere. Caroline had to admit that Jane was pretty and sweet. However, her career as a physical therapist and her lack of social standing made her a poor match for her brother. She hoped Charlie would marry an heiress or a designer and bring even more clout to the Bingley name. Caroline was ever more alarmed by Darcy's fascination with Jane's sister. Caroline determined to learn more and evaluate this potential threat to her own plans.

* * *

"No way Jane!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Caroline is great. I'm sure you'll love her when you get to know her better," Jane pleaded.

"Girls night is just for us and Charlotte. We can't bring an outsider in. Can't Caroline just be your friend?"

"She really wants to get to know you better."

"I can really tell by how she hasn't say a word to me any of the times we saw each other in the past," Lizzie deadpanned.

Despite her protests, Lizzie couldn't resist Jane's pleading for long and Caroline was invited to their next girl's night.

Caroline surprised Lizzie by being witty and fun throughout dinner. Lizzie was about to admit that she had wrongly judged Caroline, until Caroline introduced the topic of Fitzwilliam Darcy. "I hear that you and Darcy have been spending a lot of time together".

"Not really," Lizzie frowned. "He's a mentor in my entrepreneurship program".

"He talks of little else," Caroline said hoping for more information.

"I know!" Lizzie laughed. "He emails me incessantly!"

Charlotte raised her brows, "Is that so?"

"Don't get excited. It's nothing interesting, mostly just startup stuff."

"Do you want him to send you something more interesting?" Caroline asked.

"I'd be happy if he would stop sending me long technical papers or at least drop the expectation that I will read them and send him insightful comments in response," Lizzie joked.

"Do you want him to send you something more personal?" Caroline asked.

Lizzie stiffened at this question. She didn't understand why Caroline was interrogating her. The woman's friendly act was over and she her true colors were out on display. Clearly she was into Darcy and wanted to scope out the competition. Lizzie wouldn't give her anything, "No, my relationship with Darcy is strictly professional".

"Is it? Darcy said you rick-rolled him last week. That's hardly professional".

"What is that?" Jane asked confused.

"It's an internet prank where you trick someone into clicking on a link for Rick Astley's classic music video, 'Never Gonna Give You Up'," Lizzie admitted abashed.

"That's so immature, Liz. Rick-rolling hasn't been funny for at least five years," Charlotte chastised.

"It was one time! Honestly Charlotte, you have no idea how infuriating Darcy can be. Yesterday he volunteered to advise me on my 'personal investments'. The man is so out of touch with reality. I think I may be the first person he's ever talked to who isn't independently wealthy. He also thinks it's acceptable to demand hours of my time each week to read and respond to his emails. I hoped the rick-roll would slow his roll a little, pardon the pun," Lizzie joked and with a couple of glasses of wine in her, laughed heartily at her own joke.

"You're mocking him for trying to help you with your program?" Caroline asked confrontationally.

"Now I feel like an ungrateful jerk," Lizzie admitted self-effacingly.

Caroline looked smug, having made her point. Lizzie decided that Caroline was a distinctly unpleasant person with no sense of humor. She could see why Caroline and Darcy were so close.

Lizzie was not above throwing a dig at Caroline, "Darcy doesn't mind. He told me the rick-roll made his day. How often does he email you, Caroline?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. Though it was petty, Lizzie didn't regret it. She was fairly confident Darcy had no romantic interest in her, but his emails gave her the opportunity to annoy Caroline. That was something at least.

* * *

After the next entrepreneurship meeting, Lizzie pulled Darcy aside.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Lizzie said half-seriously. Darcy looked up, happy to be singled out.

Lizzie took a step closer and continued, "Why is Caroline aware of our private correspondence?"

"I didn't know you wanted it kept personal". Darcy matched Lizzie's movement and took a step towards her to give them a sense of privacy for their conversation.

"What's your deal with her?" Lizzie blurted out.

"We're good friends," Darcy said simply, trying to hold back a smile.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not dating her, or anyone for that matter, if that's what you're asking," Darcy said with a smirk.

Lizzie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Thanks, Darcy, I've been dying of curiosity".

Darcy put his hand on her arm, "Lizzie, do you have a few minutes? I want to talk to you about something".

Lizzie looked tentative and glanced down at his hand suspiciously. "Honestly, I skipped lunch and I need to eat something as soon as possible. I was hoping to grab a burger at the diner across the street."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Well, I guess you could come along."

As they walked to the diner, Lizzie was focused solely on her bacon cheeseburger and sweet potato fries. She hardly considered her companion and his interpretation of their shared dinner.

When they approached the door, Darcy spoke. "We could go somewhere _nicer_ ". Lizzie tried to view the diner through Darcy's eyes. The paint was crumbling, the leather booths needed to be replaced, and the diner smelled of deep-fryer. It was a quintessential greasy spoon.

Lizzie laughed, "You'd prefer a place with a maître' d and a wine list?"

"There's an excellent French restaurant a short drive away, I would be very happy to take you there instead."

Lizzie opened the diner's front door and walked in. "I need to eat now and these burgers will not leave you disappointed."

Darcy dutifully followed Liz into the restaurant and slid into the booth she had chosen. The longtime waitress greeted Lizzie and added in a stage whisper, "Who's this gorgeous man?"

"Nancy, this is Darcy. Nancy is my favorite waitress," Lizzie paused for a moment, trying to find the words to describe her dynamic with her diner companion. "Darcy is my favorite angel investor".

"Well he certainly looks like he fell from heaven," Nancy winked good-naturedly. "What can I get you tonight?" Lizzie ordered her usual and Darcy asked for the same.

When Nancy left, Darcy asked in a low voice, "What other angel investors do you know?"

Lizzie laughed, "None, just you".

"Then it's not much of a compliment to say that I'm your favorite."

"You don't seem like that kind of man hurting for another compliment. In fact, you once told me the constant jockeying for your attention makes you feel like a piece of meat."

"That's true. From now on you should introduce me as your _least_ favorite angel investor"

"Not to your face—that would be rude!"

"You are good at that—not being rude."

"Thanks?" Lizzie said, unsure if it was a backhanded compliment.

"I mean you have tact and people like you."

"I'm a human being not a robot, yes. I agree with you there."

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment. You have people skills and that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Understanding dawned on Lizzie. These strange compliments were an effort to butter her up. "Flattery will get you everywhere; what do you need help with?"

"Not to be too blunt, but Alyssa's idea is a disaster. No one wants to buy soap that smells like corn!"

Lizzie tried to pull off a serious face, "It may be a small market, but I'm sure there is some demand. What about in Iowa? Isn't that corn country? Maybe it could be marketed as a gag gift?"

Darcy lifted his eyebrows in response.

Lizzie sighed, "It's horrible, isn't it? She's so confident though. I don't want to break her little heart."

"Someone needs to tell her the truth before she tries to get funding and gets laughed out of the room."

"You think I should be that person?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, who else?"

Lizzie imagined stuffy, insensitive Darcy trying to tell sweet little Alyssa that her idea was a flop. She quickly agreed that she would talk to Alyssa before the next meeting.

Their meals arrived right on time. As they munched on the burgers, they chatted about some of the other girl's startup ideas.

When the check came, Lizzie nonchalantly picked it up and put down a few bills to cover the tab.

"You can't be serious about paying," Darcy stated in astonishment.

"It may surprise you to learn that my nonprofit job actually pays me a salary."

"Honestly, I've never had a woman take me to dinner in my life."

Lizzie stood up to leave the restaurant. "Relax, this wasn't a date."

"Of course not," Darcy agreed too quickly. He added, "I would have taken you somewhere much nicer if this was a date."

Lizzie's stomach did a weird flip which she attributed to too many French fries. "No of course not, and I invited you to dinner so I was obligated to pick up the tab." Lizzie was now anxious to go home and get away from Darcy. "I'm walking home in this direction," she motioned.

"I'll walk with you," Darcy did not pick up on Lizzie's 'leave me alone' vibe. After a few blocks, Darcy returned to their earlier topic of conversation. "I think most of my ex-girlfriends only dated me because of my money. You don't seem to care about money what so ever."

"I live in the real word—I pay rent, I balance a budget. But you're right that I'm not impressed by wealth alone."

Darcy gave Lizzie an intense look that she could not read. She decided to comfort him. "I doubt your girlfriends dated you just because of your money. You have a few positive qualities besides your moneybags."

"Such as?" Darcy quirked an eyebrow, very interested to hear what Lizzie would say.

"You're successful and hardworking. You have a couple of fancy degrees. You're objectively very good-looking."

Darcy grinned. Lizzie added, "How did you trick me into complimenting you? I thought we agreed you were my least favorite angel investor!"

"You have a few positive qualities yourself," Darcy said in a way Lizzie might easily call flirting if he was any other man.

"Well, this is me," Lizzie gestured towards her building, grateful that this conversation was coming to an end.

"You don't want to hear my opinion?"

"Nope! I'm only interested in hearing flattery, not your honest criticism."

"There's not much to criticize."

Lizzie felt now was the time to make her exit. "Thank you Darcy. I'll talk to Alyssa, and I'll see you next month," Lizzie said, making it clear that their conversation was over. After a semi-awkward arm-squeeze, she walked into her building.

When Lizzie opened the front door, Charlotte called out, "Where have you been all night?"

"Oh, just losing my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 6

Lizzie felt, the baffling situation with Darcy withstanding, that her life was going fairly well. She had a great apartment, amazing friends, and an exciting and rewarding job. Unfortunately, this serenity would be disrupted by a troublesome man from her past.

Jane, Lizzie, and Charlotte went out to a local hotspot for tacos and margaritas. They were having a great time enjoying the late summer night. They sat on the outside patio with the breeze tickling them. Lizzie suddenly exclaimed, "Hide me!"

"Why? Is Darcy here?" Jane asked.

"Ha, Lizzie would love to see him! I bet she'd even let him try a bite of her taco," Charlotte laughed and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She had consumed one too many margaritas at this point in the night.

"Charlotte! I'm not even talking about Darcy. It's Gary Collins. I dated him in college. He didn't handle our breakup well."

"You are very special, Lizzie, but I doubt he's holding a grudge ten years later," Charlotte snickered.

Charlotte was proven correct when Gary approached them a few minutes later.

He cheerfully greeted Lizzie and introduced himself to her sister and friend. He invited himself to join them and poured himself a margarita from their pitcher. He wasted little time in showing an interest in Jane. He was very complimentary of her occupation and made several jokes about needing some physical therapy of his own. Jane, no stranger to such jokes, politely ignored them. Gary was undaunted by her silence, yet, after she casually mentioned that she had a boyfriend, Gary quickly switched his attention to Lizzie.

Gary pompously told his audience that he had recently been promoted to Chief of Staff at Rosings Hotels and Resorts. He bragged that he worked directly under Catherine de Bourgh. Gary was clearly consumed and controlled by this powerful woman. He informed them all that Catherine was eager for him to get married and start a family. Lizzie was repulsed, Jane was chagrined, and Charlotte invited Gary to her birthday party.

When they got home, Lizzie interrogated Charlotte.

Charlotte calmly responded, "You're mad because you used to date him."

Lizzie retorted, "No, I couldn't care less about that. I'm mad because he's an idiot!"

"You don't have to talk to him. I invited him as my guest"

"You can't possibly like him!" Lizzie insisted.

"He's kind of cute, he has a good job and he wants to get married. What more can I ask for?"

Lizzie though Charlotte could ask for quite a lot more.

* * *

Charlotte had decided on a karaoke bar for her 35th birthday. She picked a dive bar with a lively crowd and great drink specials. Charlotte had insisted that all her closest friends come prepared to sing a song. Lizzie and Charlotte arrived early to claim a few booths near the stage. They unfortunately found Gary there waiting for them. He regaled them with stories of his workweek. Lizzie did her best to tune him out and savor her cocktail. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name.

"Lizzie, I told Catherine about you and she encouraged me to pursue reconciliation. She is certain that I have always had feelings for you and that is why I have not been able to get married."

Lizzie looked at Charlotte with brows raised to the ceiling. She took a minute to prepare her response. "What a theory! Your boss hasn't met me or even seen us together. I'm sure that if she knew the situation better, she would realize her mistake."

"Catherine never makes mistakes," Gary said proudly. "I've promised her that I'm going to get married this year and I think you're the one for me."

Lizzie excused herself to get another drink. She tried to avoid Gary for the next hour, but he followed her like a shadow. Lizzie attempted to make the most of the night, cheering loudly as her friends sang karaoke and making an effort to be patient with her persistent ex. She even performed a duet with Jane to the Def Leppard hit Pour Some Sugar on Me. The Bennet sisters, though horrible singers, made up for their poor voices with an abundance of goofy dance moves and winning smiles. They had the crowd with them.

Charlie stood in the front row wildly clapping, hooting and showing his support. He gave Jane a big hug and a kiss. He picked her up and spun her around.

Lizzie made her way back to their group of friends, hoping to avoid Gary. She was unsuccessful. He spent the next fifteen minutes complimenting her voice and enlightening her on Catherine's taste in music. Lizzie breathed a huge sigh of relief when he excused himself to sign up for the karaoke. She was pleasantly surprised when she noticed Darcy sliding into the booth next to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, I'm actually relieved to see you."

"Bad date?"

Lizzie laughed, "I've been trying to avoid him all night! Maybe you can help."

"What do you require of me?"

"Just pretend we're having a really intense personal conversation, something no one would want to interrupt."

Darcy moved closer to Lizzie and experimentally stretched his arm around the back of the booth. "Is this convincing enough?"

"Sure," Lizzie replied, unsure how to process her conflicting feelings. The fun of the karaoke performance had loosening her up and made her less critical. With Darcy sitting so close, Lizzie noticed that he smelled amazing, and she didn't mind his company so very much.

"How have you been?" Darcy asked his eyes now looking into her own.

"I've been good. Meryton always keeps me busy."

"Did you break the news to Alyssa?"

"Yes, she was upset at first, but now she is very excited to workshop some new ideas with her friends at school. She started miming you, Darcy, talking about 'market research', her company's 'core competencies', and 'brand value'".

"Good. They need a moderating influence."

"What does that mean?" Lizzie narrowed her eyes as she sipped her drink. She thought that half of the things Darcy said were rude, intentional or not.

"The girls idolize you. Without me and Chris in the program, they would all be Lizzie Bennets in training. For example, you wore a scarf at last month's meetings. They _all_ wore scarves last week."

"The truth finally comes out! I wondered why you were so eager to get involved at Meryton. Now I know that you're protecting these girls from my feminist agenda and my terrifying sense of style."

"Not true. The world would be a better place if there were more Lizzie Bennets running around inspiring young women and wearing clothes no one else is brave enough to pull off".

Lizzie looked down at her outfit, she thought she looked cute. She countered, "At least I don't dress like I'm a villain in a James Bond movie. This is karaoke at a dive bar; you don't have to look so meticulously perfect."

Darcy smiled, though he did inconspicuously untuck his shirt and rumple his hair. "I'm going to take the James Bond reference as a compliment."

"You would. I bet this whole philanthropic investor image is just a front for your plans for world domination and destruction. You and your robot army will rule a perfect world without any mess or any fun," Lizzie teased.

"Robot army?" Darcy questioned.

At this moment, Jane and Charlie approached. "Can you make room for two more?" Jane asked sweetly.

"I don't know, Charlie. You two are too cute. It's really quite sickening," Lizzie joked.

Charlie teased back, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you and Darcy make a very cute couple yourselves. You seem to be getting along a lot better since you first met."

Lizzie laughed, glad that the awkward silence was broken. "It could hardly have gotten worse! Tonight, you're not even in my top five least favorite people in the room, Darcy."

"Is that so? Who'd I beat out?"

In succession, Lizzie pointed at Charlie and Jane, "annoyingly cute", Gary, "moron", Charlotte, "temporarily insane", and one of Charlotte's friends, "spilled her drink on me earlier".

"At this moment, you like me better than your sister and your best friend?" Darcy asked.

"Surprising, I know. At this rate we may be friends one day."

Darcy smiled, "We're never going to be friends".

"Rude!" Lizzie insisted.

Jane and Charlie shared an annoyingly cute knowing look.

Their banter was cut short by Gary's karaoke performance.

Gary grabbed the microphone and announced dramatically, "This is dedicated to Elizabeth Bennet."

Heads turned to see Lizzie's reaction. She looked around pretending that there must be another Elizabeth Bennet in the bar.

Gary started to sing a mopey Nickelback song about lost love. Lizzie groaned and put her head in her hands.

Charlie laughed, "How do you know Gary?"

"I dated him in college."

"You went out with that guy?" Darcy said in disbelief.

Lizzie became defensive "I was very young! They say your brain isn't fully formed until your mid-twenties! In my defense, he's gotten much worse since college."

Darcy considered this. He suggested, "We could leave. We could go to another bar."

"I can't leave Charlotte with that nimrod on her birthday. I'm not a monster!"

Over the next half hour the combination of Lizzie's polite but firm rejections and Darcy's intimidating presence lurking nearby was eventually effective in shutting down Gary's hopes for a relationship with Lizzie.

Lizzie was pleased at his absence until she realized that he had found a new victim, her unfortunate best friend.

She was determined to save Charlotte and asked Darcy for his help in formulating a rescue plan. He was, if nothing else, good at getting people to leave him alone and he didn't seem to mind being rude if he deemed it necessary. Lizzie was sure he would help her. She informed him of her plan conspiratorially.

Darcy paused before plainly stating, "We can't separate them. Charlotte _likes_ Gary".

"No! The only thing they have in common is an all-consuming desire to get married."

"That's more than enough for some people," Darcy reasoned.

"Charlotte deserves a lot better!" Lizzie insisted.

"What would you want for her?"

"Respect, a genuine connection, laughter, passion," Lizzie listed.

Darcy looked at Lizzie intensely. She started to feel like she had over-shared and he was judging her for it.

Caroline Bingley chose the moment to make a grand entrance, fashionably-late of course. She made a beeline for Darcy and physically dragged him to the bar and away from Lizzie.

Lizzie waved at Charlotte and made a valiant attempt at rescuing her. Charlotte made it clear that she was not interested in being rescued and she might be home late.

Charlotte didn't come home that night and Lizzie decided not to ask.

* * *

A week later, all three women were excited for their weekly girl's night. Jane glowed with happiness in her relationship with Charlie. She gushed that Charlie planned to take her to his lake house for a romantic long weekend before the weather turned to autumn. Jane felt like the past few months had been perfect, and was excited to see what the trip would bring.

"I've heard you really get to know someone by traveling with them. This trip will be a good step forward in my relationship with Charlie. It will be so nice to spend a long weekend together away from all the distractions of life and the city."

Charlotte laughed, "Have fun spending the whole weekend making out on the beach!"

Jane blushed but answered cheekily, "Thanks Charlotte, I will!"

Lizzie smiled for her sister, "You're going to have an amazing trip, Jane. Just be safe! Wear sunscreen and all that. Call me if anything goes wrong".

Lizzie finally asked Charlotte about the one topic they had been sidestepping for days.

"You've haven't been home much this week, Charlotte," she said gently.

"I've been with Gary," Charlotte said bravely. "I know you disapprove, but I hope you'll be happy for me when you see how well we get along."

Lizzie steadied herself and told Charlotte that she only wanted her happiness and that she would always be her biggest supporter.

Charlotte opened up more and told her friends that she and Gary were getting serious quickly. He had already asked her to meet his family and his boss.

Lizzie did her best to swallow her disapproval and be understanding. Jane's natural sunniness allowed her to express her happiness for Charlotte with significantly less artifice. In any case, Charlotte was an adult. She was also a very intelligent woman. Lizzie was sure she would come to her senses soon. Meeting Catherine de Bourgh may be exactly what she needed to end things with Gary. The woman sounded like a micromanager with an outsized sense of self-importance.

Charlotte turned the attention on Lizzie. "It's your turn to spill! What's going on with you and Darcy?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Despite our obvious mutual dislike, sometimes we get along alright." Lizzie laughed.

"That's an understatement! You looked awfully cozy at my birthday party," Charlotte laughed. "Did anything happen?"

Lizzie blushed and hastily denied the implication, "No of course not. Maybe we're becoming friends, or at least friendly acquaintances."

"Why do you think he's spending so much time at Meryton?" Charlotte asked a leading question.

"Who knows? Maybe it's an act of penance. He wants to do some good in the world to make up for all his grumpiness," Lizzie suggested.

"Lizzie, I think Darcy may like you," June suggested carefully, as if telling a small child that Santa Claus was not real.

"Of course not. Don't you remember—I'm not his type?" Lizzie insisted defiantly.

"Yeah, you're definitely not his type. There's no way that he follows you around like a lost puppy because he has feelings for you," Charlotte said sarcastically.

Lizzie played her trump card and insisted that in exchange for the chocolate chip cookies she had baked for dessert, there would be a moratorium on all discussion of Fitzwilliam Darcy for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 7

The next week's girl's night brought more interesting news. Caroline had apparently hijacked Charlie's romantic weekend with Jane. She had invited herself and Darcy along on the trip. Jane told her sister and friend the news with a grin, but Lizzie could detect some disappointment behind her smile. Her plans of a romantic and private weekend at the beach were dashed. Jane, being Jane, put her typical optimistic spin on the change in plans.

"It'll be a great opportunity for me to bond with Caroline. I'm hoping to get to know Darcy better too. I know Charlie really values his friendship."

Lizzie and Charlotte shared a look of concern, but vocalized that they were sure Jane would have a great time. They did gently warn her to be on her guard around Caroline, but Jane would hear nothing of it. "Caroline has become one of my best friends! I know she only wants me and Charlie to be happy!"

They left it at that, but after Jane had left, the two roommates bonded over their shared distrust of Caroline Bingley. Lizzie felt comforted to know that though she and Charlotte they had different opinions on how to choose a boyfriend, they still had the closeness and similarity of opinion that had bonded them as friends. They also both truly cared about Jane's wellbeing and wanted to protect her from any heartache or drama with Charlie's sister.

* * *

Lizzie had planned to meet Jane at the local art museum to see a new exhibit after work one day. Jane texted her asking if Charlie could come too. The three had a nice time looking at the artwork and eating dinner in the museum café. Lizzie got the opportunity to learn more about her sister's boyfriend. She admired his excitement and carefree attitude. He had the rare trait of being simultaneously extremely easy going, but exceedingly hard-working. Hearing him tell stories about his education and career made the Bennet sisters proud of his accomplishments. He was a self-made man, but remained humble and considerate despite his success. Through a few of his comments, Lizzie realized that Charlie's sister, who hadn't appeared to do anything worthwhile in her life, used her brother's name and friends to create a false image of wealth and a refined upbringing.

Lizzie felt that Charlie had given them a very clear picture of the Bingley siblings. She had developed the utmost respect for one and an even stronger dislike for the other. Lizzie was happy to see how worthy Charlie was and how much he cared for Jane. She noticed that his eyes never left her older sister's face for long and that he was very concerned about her wellbeing.

Lizzie asked them about their upcoming trip. Charlie prattled on about the vacation and his excitement. Lizzie and Jane smiled at his enthusiasm.

Lizzie replied, "That sounds wonderful! Your lake house sounds like an absolute paradise!"

Charlie was hit with a sudden idea, "Lizzie, you have to come with us!"

Lizzie tried to refuse the offer, but Charlie was insistent. Jane reiterated Charlie's delight at the idea.

"Please say you'll come! If you're worried about taking off time from work, you can just come for the weekend."

Their persistence was too much for Lizzie to overcome, and she ended up saying that she would be delighted to join them.

The majority of the group would arrive at the lake house on Thursday night and leave Monday to enjoy a long weekend. Lizzie and Darcy both had more demanding work schedules. He offered to drive her down after work on Friday and back to town after breakfast on Sunday. Lizzie was grateful that she would be spared the expense of renting a car. She had mixed feelings about the upcoming trip. One the one hand, she loved the beach, she needed a vacation, and she knew she would enjoy spending time with her sister and Charlie. On the other hand, she would have to spend the whole weekend with Caroline Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Lizzie thought she had Caroline pegged as a typical mean girl. Darcy was another story altogether. Lizzie hoped they would all play together nicely.

* * *

Lizzie answered a call from Jane as she packed a bag for the trip.

"It's amazing here! The house is beautiful and the lake is so relaxing. I can't wait until you join us here tomorrow!" Jane gushed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Is everyone behaving?"

"Yes, of course! We're getting along very well. Caroline's friends are very nice."

"How many friends did she bring?" Lizzie said surprised.

"Just three. Actually Caroline decided last minute to drive down with you and Darcy tomorrow, so it's just the three ladies, Charlie and me. Everyone is excited to see you! We're saving the good wine until tomorrow so you can have some."

Lizzie smiled at Jane's positivity. "I will need it after hours trapped in a car with Caroline," she said playfully.

Jane countered. "Caroline is really very nice, I'm sure when you get to know her better you will come to like her as much as I do."

Lizzie hoped, rather than believed, that would be the case.

Caroline Bingley met all Lizzie's expectations for nastiness. When Darcy's car pulled up to Lizzie's building, Caroline didn't even get out of the car to say hello. Caroline had brought thee full size suitcases for the weekend, so Lizzie's carryon-size bag had to cram into the backseat along with Darcy's. Darcy helped her with her bag and apologized for her squeeze in the back seat.

Once they were on the road, Lizzie had to endure the extremely superficial conversation of Caroline. Lizzie was practically on another planet in the backseat. Caroline began by complimenting Darcy's car, moved on to his responsible driving, before finally segueing into a list of his many other talents.

Darcy didn't make much of a reply. Lizzie put her headphones in to drown out the conversation after about twenty minutes. The drive eventually ended at a lake so scenic it could have come out of a children's fairy tale novel.

Jane and Charlie welcomed the newcomers cheerfully. The men were instructed to carry in Caroline's luggage. Darcy looked to Lizzie to see if she needed help. She waived him off, but she felt that it was nice of him to offer. Caroline's friends barely looked up when Lizzie said hello. After greeting everyone, Lizzie went to unpack. Jane followed behind her to chat and to help.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me," Jane said pensively once they were alone.

"Of course not! This place is huge, but there are eight of us here for the weekend."

"Caroline made a comment. I don't think she approves of the sleeping arrangements."

"Why is it any of her business?"

"She expected me and Charlie to share and for you to sleep on the sofa. She's disappointed that she doesn't have her own room."

"If she wanted her own room, she shouldn't have brought so many friends! Beyond that, it's weird that she is poking her nose into your sleeping arrangements with Charlie. It's up to the two of you to decide and no one else's opinion matters. Beyond that, this is Charlie's house!"

"You're right. Thank goodness you're here to reassure me. Though I'm sure Caroline is just being protective of her brother. She couldn't have meant any harm."

"Yes, it's a good thing I'm here," Lizzie said, worrying about Caroline's interference and mind games.

* * *

The group ate dinner together in the lake house's dining room. Caroline soon turned the conversation to Darcy, reminding Darcy of their close relationship.

"How is Gigi doing? It was such a pleasure to see her last week!"

"She's doing well. She's back at school for the fall semester." Darcy turned to give an explanation to Lizzie and Jane, "My younger sister came home for a break between her summer and fall courses."

Lizzie teased, "You made her take summer classes? Darcy, she's still a teenager. Let her have some fun!"

Darcy tensed slightly and Caroline was quick to jump to his defense.

"Darcy is an excellent guardian. He has raised Gigi to be an extremely talented and lovely young woman."

"Gigi is great, and so studious! I bet she even likes summer classes," Charlie added, trying to improve the awkward conversation.

"She is more than just book smart; she's so polite and elegant. The man who marries her one day will be very lucky." Caroline asserted.

"I can't speak to _that_." Darcy stated. "I can't imagine my baby sister ever marrying."

"What qualities do you look for in a woman _you_ might marry?" Caroline asked eagerly.

Darcy thought, "You know me well. What would you expect?"

"I think you are looking for a very conscientious woman of style, society, and education. A woman who would get along well with your family, never make a social faux pas, or have a hair out of place."

Lizzie looked at her own slightly messy hairstyle critically. Jane winked at her.

Darcy responded, "You are not too far off the mark, those are generally traits I look for. However, I am also looking for someone with a quick mind and a passion for life; someone who excites me."

"Good luck with that," Lizzie said before taking a large sip of wine.

"What makes you say that?"

"If this woman does exist, I think she would be rather put off knowing that you have a checklist of qualities that she must demonstrate."

Caroline interjected, "No sensible woman would be 'put off'. We as women understand that eligible bachelors have requirements and the ability to be choosy. You simply haven't been in good society enough to know how things work".

"If that is how good society works, I'm happy to stay out of it," Lizzie quipped.

"Yet, here you are," one of Caroline's friends said cattily.

"That's a good point. You will not be invited to my next party, Lizzie," Darcy teased.

"I'm fine hanging with other plebeians and actually having some fun!"

Caroline spoke up, "Darcy you really should host a get together. Your home is so lovely; it's a crime to keep it to yourself! I'd be happy to help with planning."

"Speaking of parties, I'm throwing a massive Halloween party," Charlie exclaimed.

Jane squealed, "I love Halloween—it's my favorite holiday after Christmas."

"I know, that's why I'm throwing the party," Charlie admitted sweetly pulling Jane toward him for a side hug.

Lizzie beamed. "Jane has the best costumes. In college she won the costume contest every year!"

"I'm hoping you'll help me with mine. Maybe we could go in a couple's costume." Charlie suggested.

Caroline and her friends began discussing different costume ideas: sexy nurse, sexy policewoman, and sexy firefighter were the top choices.

Lizzie gulped back more wine.

Caroline turned her attention on Darcy, "Do you have any costume ideas, Darcy?"

"Costumes are not my thing. What about you Lizzie?" he asked taking the spotlight off himself.

"I usually go as a strong woman from history. It may be Princess Leia, Catwoman, or Daenerys Targaryen this year," Lizzie joked.

"None of those women really existed," Caroline pointed out severely, missing the joke.

"What about Joan of Arc, Cleopatra, or Catherine the Great?" Darcy suggested.

"Thanks, I'll go as Joan of Arc, and Darcy you can go in costume as whoever Joan of Arc was fighting against," Lizzie smiled.

"The English in the Hundred Years War."

"How do you know that?" Lizzie asked.

"How do you _not_ know that? I thought you were a feminist."

Lizzie cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, "Touché".

Caroline interrupted their banter, "Perfect! Darcy, you can be an English knight and I'll be Queen Elizabeth I".

Darcy corrected, "That would be anachronistic. Edward the Third ruled during the Hundred Years War".

Lizzie googled "Edward III" on her iPhone and immediately burst into laughter. She passed her phone to Charlie who joined her in chuckling. He spoke, "Darce, you should definitely come to my party dressed as Edward III".

Lizzie added, "The long white forked beard and the grey fifties bob—it's a great look".

"Is that what you're into Lizzie?" Jane teased.

"Oh yeah, top it off with an ermine cloak and a giant jeweled crown and I'm in trouble!"

Darcy teased, "Lizzie, if you need a king, I'll just have to polish off my crown for you".

"The jokes write themselves," Lizzie smiled and glanced at Jane for support.

Jane was too polite to taunt Darcy so instead gave Lizzie an indulgent smile. "Be nice, Lizzie."

Caroline took advantage of the moment to insist Darcy take a walk on the beach with her and her friends. Only Lizzie, Jane, and Charlie stayed behind. Lizzie left the happy couple alone and went to bed laughing to herself about their trivial conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 8

Saturday was spent peaceably boating, jet skiing, and chatting with the group. Caroline and her friends jockeyed for Darcy's attention and asked him to help rub sunscreen on their backs. Though he looked at Lizzie quite a bit, he did not get much opportunity to speak with her.

Caroline and her friends spend the rest of the day teasing Darcy and demanding his attention. When not in the water or talking with Charlie or Jane, Lizzie focused her attention primarily on her newest book. She didn't mind the lack of attention too much. She enjoyed the water, the sunshine, and a break from her regular hectic life.

At the end of a long day in the sun, the group ordered pizza in and chatted. Although the majority of the group was enjoying mojitos and relaxing, one member was crouched over a laptop, carefully typing with a furrowed brow.

"Darcy, what are you working on?" Caroline inquired.

"I'm responding to an email from sister, she wanted me to proofread her paper for class."

Caroline continued, "You are so thoughtful to help Gigi with her paper. You are such a good writer yourself. Your writing is effortless."

Charlie snorted, "It's hardly effortless! Darcy puts a great deal of effort into selecting every word to perfectly convey his message. It can take him hours to write a single email."

"We have very different styles, Bingley," Darcy said simply.

Caroline became defensive, "Very true, Charlie's main form of communication is text messages full of emojis and misspelled words that autocorrect into nonsense."

Jane spoke up loyally, "I can always puzzle out what you mean eventually."

"Why make your girlfriend read between the lines of your texts?"

"It's not my intention. I'm impulsive by nature. Sometimes my thoughts come at me so quickly that I have to express them immediately."

"Your humility makes up for your poor execution," Lizzie defended good-naturedly.

Darcy countered, "Don't fall for that trick. That's a humble-brag. Charlie thinks his impulsive behavior makes him highly fascinating if not brilliant".

"That's not what I meant! I am easily moved by my emotions, worries, and the advice of those I trust".

"That's totally natural," Lizzie said reassuringly.

"Many of us are more rooted to our word, our reason, and the comfort of those we care about." Darcy disputed.

"I think the best decision-making is done with both head and heart," Jane stated.

"That's very wise, but what advise do you have for those of us who are missing one or both of these traits? I can confidently state that Darcy can be rather heartless, whereas he may argue that I'm silly and difficult." Lizzie joked.

"That's ridiculous. It's only clear that you enjoy making ridiculous statements to shock the room!"

"That is rather rude thing to say and it only proves my point!" Lizzie insisted with eyebrows raised.

"I will not defend my own character, but instead I will only say that you are one of the most intelligent and personable people that I know".

Caroline was becoming uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. She sought to end it, "Eliza, do you want to go in the hot tub?"

"Sure Caroline," Lizzie replied, surprised and skeptical of Caroline's motives. Somehow, she felt like she was being led into a trap.

Caroline turned to Darcy, "Would you like to join us in the hot tub, Darcy?"

"I can hardly turn down the opportunity," Darcy replied cheekily.

"What a wicked thing to say," Caroline said, excited to have captured his attention. "It's very bad of you to twist my innocent invitation into something so naughty."

"We can get our revenge on him," Lizzie joked.

"Eliza, for once I agree with you. How should we punish him?"

Darcy gave Lizzie an interested look.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "We only have to laugh at him, to make him a joke".

Caroline replied, "That is impossible with Darcy. He is a perfection personified. There is nothing to laugh about."

Lizzie countered, "With compliments like that, he must have developed an enormous ego."

Darcy addressed her accusation, "I try to keep my ego in check. I don't believe I have any issue with overconfidence".

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. "You must be right, Caroline. Darcy admits it himself that he's perfect, completely flawless," Lizzie teased.

Darcy replied, "I have flaws, just like anyone else, but I do my best to correct them. Perhaps my biggest flaw is my lack of forgiveness. I hold on to bitterness towards those who cross me," he admitted.

"That is a flaw, but I can't make a joke out of it," Lizzie replied earnestly.

Caroline interrupted their increasingly personal conversation, "Are we going in the hot tub or not?"

Lizzie excused herself to change into a swimsuit. She noticed a few texts from her younger sisters and responded before putting on her suit.

Her delay in changing meant that she was the last one to the outdoor hot tub. She saw that it was already at full capacity with Darcy, Caroline, and Caroline's three friends. Darcy noticed her dilemma and graciously intervened.

"I'm getting out; I'll let you have your girl chat." He stepped out and Lizzie couldn't help but to notice as drops of water ran down his cut muscles. He really was an incredibly good looking man in excellent shape, not that it made up for his lack of personality. She had never looked for his attention, but Lizzie found she was a bit disappointed that he'd be leaving her alone with the vultures.

Caroline was also upset by his departure. She did not accept this willingly, and stated, "I'm getting hot myself". Her friends followed her lead and they all followed Darcy into the house.

Lizzie was left alone. She felt the other women's rudeness, but she decided not to dwell on it. Lizzie shrugged and got into the water, tying her hair in a topknot so she could sink into the water's calming heat. She let the warm water soothe her and enjoyed the sky full of twinkling stars. She felt like she could finally relax fully.

A few minutes later, she heard the sliding door open and was met by the sight of Darcy still clad in swim trunks and carrying a dessert plate with a sampling of macaroons.

"You're a saint," Lizzie said half-seriously.

"I take it you don't mind if I join you?"

Darcy took Lizzie's smile as an affirmative and stepped into the water, taking a seat on Lizzie's right.

They munched on the dessert without spoiling the moment by talking. The moon and stars shone, the lake glistened, and steam from the hot tub misted around them. After a while, Lizzie spoke up, "I almost can't believe this place is real. It feels so serene and magical".

Darcy stared at Lizzie for a while before unhurriedly responding, "Maybe there are a few perks to being in good society".

Lizzie agreed, "Fair enough, there is a benefit to having one wealthy friend. I don't need more than one, so I have no use for you, Darcy".

"No use for me? I can think of a few things I could help you out with".

"Fine, I'll admit you've been a huge asset to the entrepreneurship program. But if you mention this to Charlotte, I will deny that I ever spoke the words," Lizzie joked. Darcy didn't respond for a while. Lizzie started to worry that she had offended him. "That was a joke. Really, you've been great." Lizzie added hastily.

He finally spoke, "I can think of a few things I could help you out with _outside of work_." Lizzie was puzzled at first. She wondered if he wanted to discuss her personal investments again. He would be disappointed to learn she had little savings beyond her modest 401K. After looking into his eyes for a long moment trying to understand him, Lizzie became acutely aware that they were alone, half-dressed in a hot tub and he was a lot closer than strictly necessary.

Lizzie lost all power of thought as she noticed Darcy lean in and put a hand on the back of her head.

One of Caroline's practically indistinguishable friends called out, "Darcy, come inside! We need your help". Lizzie tried to remember her name, but her brain felt like it was running slow.

Suddenly Darcy had pulled away, bounded out of the hot, tub and was drying off with a towel. "I'll be right in."

Lizzie blinked, trying to wrap her head around the last ten seconds of her life.

Darcy turned to Lizzie and offered her a stilted goodbye. "I'm going to call it a night. Sleep well."

Lizzie forced herself to answer in kind.

After he walked away, Lizzie left herself process what had just happened. She was completely baffled. She wondered, "Did any of that really happen? Did Darcy almost kiss me? What on earth was he thinking?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 9

Darcy woke up after a fitful night of sleep. He knew that he had let his attraction to Lizzie push him too far. He liked talking to her, he liked just being around her, and he was obviously very attracted to her. He had come very close to kissing her and who knows what might have come after. It had been a risky, rash thought and he was lucky that he had been pulled back from the brink.

It would have been dangerous to kiss her, in a hot tub no less. He knew how much he liked Lizzie and the attraction was palpable, but it was also clear that a real serious relationship was impossible. She had said herself that she didn't fit in his world, multiple times, including just an hour before they had almost kissed. He respected her too much to start something that was doomed to fail. He had to get his head straight and reaffirm that their relationship was solely about him helping with the program at Meryton.

He resolved to avoid her the next day and not draw any attention by flirting with her. He would cool off a bit and not show any interest. He wanted to ensure Lizzie did not get any false hopes and he needed Caroline to lay off. Since Lizzie had come into his life, his previously cool friend had become catty and jealous. It was affecting their friendship. He needed to make it clear to everyone that his relationship with Lizzie was strictly professional.

* * *

Lizzie woke up in better spirits. She had written off the last night as an anomaly. The romantic setting had thrown them off and neither of them had been thinking straight. Lizzie was just glad that they had been interrupted before they had done anything they would come to regret. She had no romantic interest in Darcy and she was coming to rely on him for her work. A thoughtless late-night kiss could ruin the fragile alliance they had built over the last four months. She determined to never find herself alone half-naked with Darcy ever again and she decided to pretend like nothing had happened when she saw him that morning.

As luck would have it, they were the first two down for breakfast. It was oddly intimate to make breakfast together and sit down at the kitchen table just the two of them.

Lizzie attempted to make small talk, but Darcy barely looked up from his laptop as he drank his morning coffee. She remembered how rude and socially awkward he truly was and was especially glad that they had not kissed the night before.

It was a kick in the stomach to see him put away his laptop as the others trickled in to breakfast. Darcy wasn't averse to conversation; he just didn't want to talk to her. She resolved to ignore the next startup article he sent her. She would give him a taste of his own medicine.

After breakfast, the unlikely trio of Lizzie, Darcy and Caroline packed up and left that morning. Caroline didn't seem to have any valid reason for leaving the lake early. Her real reason must have been to separate the other two. She needn't have bothered. Darcy continued his silent act throughout the drive. Caroline fell asleep shortly after they took off. With no conversation, Lizzie was forced to entertain herself with her thoughts. They stopped for gas forty minutes into the drive. Caroline was still dozing, so only Darcy and Lizzie got out of the car. Lizzie asked, "I'm going to get a bottle of water, can I get you anything?"

Darcy looked surprised by her generosity, "I'm fine. Thank you for offering."

"How about Caroline—should I get her something?"

Darcy was impressed by Lizzie's graciousness. Caroline had been snarky all weekend, but Lizzie was still considering her needs. "She loves Kombucha."

They were silent for the rest of the drive until Caroline woke up. Caroline was grateful for her cold Kombucha and was a lot more pleasant for the short drive remaining.

Lizzie was dropped off at her door, relieved to soon be alone. Caroline had warmed up considerably and even suggested they get together for a coffee sometime. Darcy gave her a silent head nod.

Lizzie allowed herself a moment of pettiness and gave him a head nod in return instead of a proper goodbye.

Lizzie felt a heavy weight lift as she sank into her couch. She texted Jane telling her that she arrived home safely. Jane's first text was as expected, "Glad you made it back safe. So happy that you came on the trip! : )"

Two minutes later, Jane sent a second text. "Did something happen between you and Darcy? Something felt off at breakfast."

Lizzie didn't want to talk about it or spoil Jane's trip. She responded, "Nothing worth mentioning. It must be his naturally unpleasant nature. Have a great time with Charlie!" She determined to think about Darcy no more and grabbed her running shoes. A long run would clear her head; she put on an angry playlist and tried to sweat out her emotions. The run didn't fix everything, but it did give Lizzie something to do. She told herself that she needed to stop expecting Darcy to be a good guy. He was a jerk and he didn't deserve her attention beyond what she owed any of her other mentors at Meryton. They were never going to be friends and certainly nothing more than friends.

* * *

Charlotte was hardly home in the next week, so Lizzie didn't have an outlet to vent her frustration. Instead she had to deal with the aftermath of the weekend vacation by herself. This struggle was intensified by Darcy's change in behavior.

She had gotten accustomed to receiving emails from him several times a week, most were startup-related, but they had grown increasingly companionable over time. The week passed in complete radio silence. Lizzie told herself that she was relieved, but if she was brutally honest she worried that she might lose a valuable mentor. This annoyed her as she knew she had gone to great lengths to swallow her irritation at Darcy's behavior and to behave professionally over the summer.

Lizzie made her favorite pesto chicken for her girl's night. Charlotte started off the gossip session by asking about the Bennet sisters' trip.

Jane responded, "It was amazing, Charlotte. We had such a nice relaxing trip."

"Did you and Charlie get any alone time?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, on the last night we went to dinner just the two of us." Jane blushed before continuing, "He told me he loves me. I said it back too. I am so happy that I almost can't believe that it's real!"

"It's real and no one deserves it more than you," Lizzie said encouragingly.

Charlotte echoed Lizzie's reassurance, and then turned the spotlight on her roommate. "Did you enjoy the trip, Liz?"

"I had a great time; Caroline is my new best frenemy. She's even come up with a new nickname for me, 'Eliza'," Lizzie said sarcastically imitating Caroline.

"I think you mistake her intentions; she has a dry sense of humor." Jane said.

Lizzie and Charlotte gave each other wry looks.

"Did anything happen between you and Darcy?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"No," Lizzie said a little too quickly and played with her napkin nervously.

"Why are you acting so suspicious?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not. Honestly, nothing happened. It's kind of a long story."

"We have all the time in the world, Liz," Jane encouraged.

"You have to promise not to laugh," Lizzie asked seriously. After she secured her promises she told them about the strange encounter in the hot tub. "Everything was as you'd expect. Jane and Charlie were an adorable couple. Caroline and her friends were basically unbearable. Darcy and I had our usual semi-hostile banter. We were getting along just fine. Then long story short, we ended up alone in the hot tub and he almost kissed me. He hasn't spoken to me since we got back from the trip."

Charlotte got technical, "We need to break this down. Who initiated the almost kiss?"

"He did!" Lizzie insisted. "You know I don't like him—I would never kiss him!"

Jane and Charlotte skipped over that assertion, "What happened that stopped you from kissing?"

"Someone came looking for him and then he pretty much ran away like I was toxic," Lizzie explained.

"So you haven't cleared anything up since?"

"No, literally blow by blow—I was in the hot tub alone after the others ditched me. He came out and brought me some macaroons. We were just sitting there for a while. I said something about how it was a great night and then he leaned in and put his hand on the back of my neck. Right when I was panicked that he would kiss me, we were interrupted. And then the next morning he barely said two words to me. He's stopped emailing me too."

"I don't understand it. Charlie and I were sure he liked you," Jane spoke up. "He was flirting with you all weekend, not to mention, just blatantly staring at you."

"Whatever, I'm tired of thinking about him. It's a waste of time. How have you been, Charlotte?"

Charlotte described her meetings with Gary's parents and Catherine de Bourgh. She told them that she had introduced him to her parents and that they gave her their approval for their relationship.

Lizzie hoped Charlotte was having second thoughts about Gary after meeting his boss, but Charlotte denied any misgivings. "She's only his boss, Lizzie. She doesn't have that much influence on his life."

Lizzie thought Charlotte was choosing not to see how unhealthy the situation truly was because she wanted a relationship so badly.

The situation was, however, much more serious than Lizzie feared. Charlotte dropped a major bomb on her friends. "Gary asked me to go ring shopping with him".

Jane and Lizzie were stunned into silence.

Eventually Jane recovered her manners. "How do you feel about that, Charlotte?" she asked carefully.

"I know we haven't been dating long, but I know that I'm making the right decision for me. I really like Gary and I want to have a future with him. I hope you'll support me," Charlotte said, looking mainly at Lizzie.

Lizzie mustered up all her love for Charlotte and all her kindness. "Of course we support you. I'm sure you'll be very happy. Just don't put us in ugly bridesmaid dresses!"

Charlotte laughed and promised to let them pick their own dresses.

They spent the rest of the night discussing Charlotte's engagement ring and talking wedding plans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 10

Lizzie didn't have to wait long to find something to take her mind off Darcy and his vanishing act. She spent the next week interviewing candidates to lead the computer science programs at Meryton. There were many qualified candidates, but her interview with George Wickham went so well that she hired him on the spot. George was charming, engaging, and witty. He boasted an impressive resume and a very nice smile. Lizzie was captivated. The subsequent meetings went just as well as the interview, with a lot of lighthearted conversation and little serious discussion.

George seemed just as taken with his new boss. They continued to flirt shamelessly at their weekly meetings. After one meeting a few weeks later, Lizzie realized that despite some great conversation, George really hadn't delivered much work. When she thought more about it, she realized that though she had given him access to all her files on the program and met with him several times, she hadn't followed up to ensure he was making productive use of the information.

Lizzie resolved to be more professional going forward. She made up an agenda for their meeting and sent George an outline of her goals for the program. At the next week's meeting, she and George talked in her office. They had their heads close together, reviewing his proposed programming suggestions.

They were interrupted by a knock on her open office door. Lizzie turned and saw Darcy standing in the doorway. He looked like the color had drained out of him, "Wickham, how interesting to see you here."

"Darcy," Wickham replied with some tension.

Lizzie watched the interaction between the two men with fascination.

After an uncomfortably long pause, Lizzie broke the silence. She addressed Darcy formally, "Can I help you?"

Darcy collected himself, "I wanted to talk to you before our entrepreneurship meeting, but I see that you're busy. Will you be wrapping up shortly?"

"No, I'm not going to interrupt my scheduled meeting because you decided to show up unannounced," Lizzie said, staring him down.

Darcy grimaced and responded, "Fine Lizzie. We'll talk later". He turned and left.

As soon as she heard the building's front door close she turned to George, "What was that about?"

"I might ask you the same thing! I've never seen a woman turn Darcy down."

"He's a mentor for my entrepreneurship program. We are not on good terms."

"Sounds like a fascinating story," George said fishing for information.

"It's not. He's arrogant, rude, and insensitive. I'm tired of putting up with it."

"Very interesting," George said contemplatively. "Lizzie Bennet, I think you're my new favorite person. Watching you tell Darcy to scram may have been the highlight of my year."

"I take it you share my bad opinion," Lizzie conjectured.

"I'm sorry to say my opinion of Darcy is much worse than yours."

Lizzie was hungry for information that would substantiate her poor opinion. "What has he done to you?"

George replied, "He ruined my company and almost ruined my name. He got me arrested for fraud, all because his sister had an inappropriate crush on me."

Lizzie encouraged him to continue his story.

"Fortunately I was never charged, but reputation matters in my business. The worst part is that he was one of my oldest friends. Our parents were very close. His father was the one who lent me the money to start my business in the first place. I felt betrayed that Darcy could be so vengeful. His sister, Gigi asked me to invest some money for her. Darcy found out and accused me of stealing from her. Can you imagine? I was just trying to help an old family friend and it got me arrested!"

"That's horrible!" Lizzie said feeling sorry for George and a growing bond based on their mutual enemy. Her determination to be more professional with George faded.

After her meeting with George, she walked into her entrepreneurship meeting more determined than ever to ignore Darcy. He didn't show any interest in talking to her either and they left the meeting without discussing anything.

* * *

Lizzie told Jane about George's story as they were waiting to help Charlotte pick a bridal gown. The wedding preparations were well underway. Charlotte and Gary planned to marry after only three months together. Fortunately, Catherine de Bourgh was doing most of the planning. She had insisted on the venue, caterers, band, florist, and photographer. Gary had handled these arrangements with his boss. Lizzie had to give Catherine credit for planning a 200-person wedding in two months. Though she was clearly overstepping, she was certainly organized and effective. The only decision Charlotte was left with was choosing her own dress and the bridesmaids' dresses.

Jane Lizzie and Jane sipped champagne as they waited for Charlotte to try on potential wedding gowns. Lizzie quickly told Jane George's accusations. Jane contemplated this for a moment and carefully responded, "George tells a horrible story, and I certainly don't want to accuse him of lying but things don't quite add up."

"You would trust Darcy, the man who has demonstrated his horrible character repeatedly, over George, the nicest guy in town?"

"You haven't heard Darcy's side. I doubt the police arrested George on Darcy's word alone."

"Darcy is always bragging about how important and responsible he is; I'm sure he has connections."

Jane could tell Lizzie was going to be stubborn about this but cautioned, "Be careful, keep an open mind."

Lizzie was saved from replying by Charlotte's emergence in a stunning ruched silk gown. The Bennet sisters' focus was back on the bride-to-be and how beautiful she would look on her wedding day.

Afterwards at lunch, Charlotte officially asked her friends to be part of the bridal party. She asked Lizzie to be her maid of honor and Jane to be a bridesmaid. They both happily accepted. Charlotte turned the conversation to the seating chart. "Lizzie, Gary and I have received RSVP's from your whole family, but you haven't sent back your card."

"I thought it was unnecessary. Of course I'll be there!"

Charlotte asked the dreaded question, "Will you be bringing a plus one?"

"Don't make me think about my love life. In case you don't remember, it's a shambles." Lizzie pantomimed a bomb exploding.

"You should bring someone, even if he's just a friend," Charlotte suggested.

"Do I really have to?" Lizzie asked. "Isn't this the twenty-first century?"

"I don't want anyone to think I stole my best friend's man. You have to bring a date so you don't look lonely".

"Fine, I'll ask George".

Jane interjected, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Aren't you his boss?"

Charlotte agreed, "I say 'Go for it!' He's cute and very charming. Besides, it will be nice for you to have a date. You can show Darcy that you don't need him."

"What do you mean? Is Darcy invited to your wedding?"

"He just sent back his RSVP. No plus one."

Lizzie was indignant, "Charlotte! Why would you invite him? Have you no loyalty?"

"He's Catherine's nephew. It was non-negotiable."

"Of course they're related!" Lizzie burst out laughing. "I should have recognized the family traits sooner".

Charlotte tried not to smile in return.

* * *

A few days later, Lizzie was cleaning out her email inbox when she spotted one from Darcy. She opened it eagerly-she knew it would be interesting. It was short. He apologized for dropping in without an appointment and asked for half an hour of her time before the next month's meeting. He added a sentence about a healthcare startup in Africa and added a link to an article. Lizzie clicked the link, curiosity piqued.

She was engrossed in reading about the social enterprise and its young bright founders when George Wickham tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped out of her seat startled. "Oh George, sorry I was wrapped up reading this article."

"Are you allowed to read articles on the job?" George joked.

"Sure, it's related to my entrepreneurship program. One of the mentors sent it over."

"I thought you and Darcy were not on good terms?" George asked, suddenly very interested.

"We're not. We just both like startups. Sometimes he'll send me articles." Lizzie tried to act casual.

This information on Darcy and Lizzie's relationship inspired George. "Can I ask you about a sensitive work matter?"

"Of course, pull up a seat."

George sat and leaned forward winningly, "Do you think it would be inappropriate to ask my boss on a date?"

Lizzie's eyes twinkled. "I'll see your date and raise you to a wedding."

George pulled a terrified face.

Lizzie clarified, "Will you be my date for Charlotte's wedding? It's not a big deal; we can just go as friends."

George replied, "It would be an honor to be your date. Just let me know the place and time and I'll get my best suit ready."

"Just to warn you, Darcy was invited to the wedding too. I know you don't get along. I hope you still want to come with me."

"Darcy doesn't scare me. I promise I will be there." George smiled a very charismatic smile. Lizzie was impressed by his promise. She was quite pleased with how her day had developed. Life was going well.

She was focused on planning a bridal shower and a bachelorette party for Charlotte. She was determined to do her best friend proud, no matter how poor her opinion of the groom. The bachelorette party trip to Napa Valley was particularly special for Charlotte and her closest friends. The women had a blast going to wine tastings at vineyards, and dining at fantastic restaurants, and getting their fill of girl talk. Lizzie made sure Charlotte knew that even if she was getting married, they were going to stay best friends.

Though they would always be best friends, time was rapidly approaching for Lizzie to find a new roommate or a new apartment. After a week of denial and procrastination, Lizzie started looking at her options. It didn't take long to decide it was time for her to try out living alone. She could afford it and at almost-thirty years old, she didn't want to resort to finding a roommate on Craigslist. She knew she wanted to find a place within walking distance of work. With her budget in mind, she scoured the rental market online. After a few viewings, she found a perfect light-filled one-bedroom in a trendy neighborhood.

As Lizzie moved into her new apartment, she started to feel like her life was back on track. Work was going well. Jane and Charlotte were extremely happy and she had her own prospect for love in George. Things were looking up.

* * *

It was suddenly two weeks until the wedding and Lizzie was busy with maid of honor duties. She helped Charlotte tie ribbons on wedding favors, and redo the seating chart seven times. They did a juice cleanse together and got mani-pedis for stress relief. Lizzie even helped Gary and Charlotte practice their first dance until it was nearly flawless. Lizzie showed that, whatever her shortcomings, she was an amazing and loyal friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 11

There was more than one no-show on the big day. Catherine de Bourgh had a minor emergency with her poodle and couldn't leave his side at the dog groomer. Gary was so upset he wasn't sure he could go through with the ceremony. Gary's surprisingly sane best man talked some sense into him. Once that crisis was averted, another problem presented itself.

George Wickham had sent a text message- "Visiting aunt 4 while. So sry- fam emrgncy. Ill make it up to u".

Lizzie showed Jane her phone and asked for a translation.

"George will not be able to make it today," Jane deciphered. She gave her sister a sympathetic hug. "It'll be fine, Lizzie. You'll be too busy making sure everything is perfect for Charlotte to notice he's missing."

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked, sensing a problem.

"George can't make it—family emergency."

"Are you serious? What happened?"

"I don't know; he just sent a barely comprehensible text message."

Charlotte demanded to see the text. After reading the message, she gave her verdict. "Is he drunk? What thirty-year-old man texts like this?"

Jane took responsibility, "How can we fix this? What can I do?"

"Jane you're the best! Can you rearrange the seating with the venue? Just move another friend to sit at table 2," Charlotte instructed.

"Consider it done!"

* * *

Everything had been smoothed over by the time the ceremony started. Charlotte was positively glowing on her wedding day. She had an emotional morning prepping with her friends and family. Charlotte's bridal gown was a perfect find. The ivory color and fine silk material made her look prettier than ever. Instead of experiencing wedding day nerves, Charlotte seemed perfectly confident in her decision. After professional hair and makeup and a glass of champagne, she looked every bit the part of a happy bride ready to marry her true love.

Lizzie and Jane looked very nice themselves. Catherine de Bourgh had chosen gray as the wedding color, but Charlotte had still found flattering dove gray dresses for the women standing up at her wedding. The bridesmaids wore strapless dresses, but Lizzie was awarded a special design as the maid of honor. Her dress had thin straps, a flattering neckline showing a hint of cleavage and a low back. Lizzie loved the dress and was touched that Charlotte had picked something so pretty for her. Lizzie tried to put on a better attitude. She may be losing her roommate but she needed to smile and pretend all was well. Charlotte was sure of her decision and Lizzie would put her cynicism and doubts aside for the day. The lovely dress, at least, lifted her spirits.

Lizzie was surprised by the touching marriage ceremony. She had to admit that Charlotte and Gary looked very happy together. Charlotte beamed with happiness as she said her vows and Gary looked just as excited. He may have overdone it a little. It was not strictly necessary for him to fist pump after the minister declared them husband and wife. Lizzie was inclined to forgive him because Charlotte looked radiantly blissful.

After the bridal party made their entrance, Lizzie and Jane went to find their seats. Charlotte and Gary were sitting at a sweethearts table and the bridal party was sitting together with their dates. A few close friends were included to fill the large table. Lizzie expected to see Charlie saving a seat for Jane. She was shocked to see Darcy sitting right next to Charlie with an open seat on his other side. Worse yet, Charlie and Darcy seemed to expect her to sit next to him.

As she approached, Darcy took in Lizzie's appearance appreciatively, and complimented her, "You look beautiful, Lizzie". He stood up to pull out her chair for her. "It's good to see you tonight".

"Thanks," Lizzie said frowning dubiously while taking her seat. She hoped Darcy would stay quiet and not cause any more trouble for her. She edged her chair a couple inches away from his subconsciously. He spent most of the dinner staring at her instead of eating or making conversation.

The meal was decent and the speeches went off without a hitch, save one awkward reference to Gary dating the maid of honor before he met the bride. Lizzie's speech, in particular, was touching, sweet, and witty. As she finished her dessert, Lizzie was hopeful that the night may not turn into a complete disaster.

The first oddity was when the bride and groom came to greet them. Gary excitedly addressed Darcy. "I feel so privileged to have you at my wedding Fitzwilliam! I could hardly believe it when Catherine told me that you were her nephew. I owe her so much! She is an incredible business woman and she has the best taste. Catherine planned our entire wedding down to the smallest detail."

Darcy thanked Gary for the invitation succinctly.

"Was there a mix-up with the seating? I thought we put Fitzwilliam at the table with Catherine's business associates?" Gary asked Charlotte.

"There were a few last minute no shows, so we moved Darcy so he could sit with his friends," Charlotte explained.

"That's right—your date stood you up?" Gary asked Lizzie.

Lizzie gave a pained smile, "Family emergency".

"Lucky you. You've gotten to sit next to Fitzwilliam all night," Gary complimented.

"Quite an honor—I can die a happy woman," Lizzie said sarcastically.

"The honor is all mine," Darcy corrected.

Charlotte pulled Gary away before he could do any more damage.

Lizzie and Darcy shared a dumbfounded expression.

Darcy spoke, "You were right all along. Charlotte can do much better".

Gary's sycophantic remarks had broken through Lizzie's resolve to ignore the man sitting on the right. She had to laugh. Darcy was pleased that he had finally gotten her to smile at him.

Lizzie pivoted the conversation, "I am awestruck to find out that Catherine de Bourgh is your aunt!"

"Have you met my aunt?"

"I haven't had that pleasure. However, I have been informed that she doesn't like me".

Charlie cut in, "Don't take it so hard. She doesn't like me either. I'm too 'new money' for her".

Lizzie laughed again, "At least I'm in good company, although I'm more 'no money' than 'new money'".

Jane and Charlie chatted with Lizzie and Darcy comfortably, trying to help them to loosen up and make amends. There efforts may have done some good; alas the temporary good humor was broken shortly after by the poor behavior of the other members of Bennet family.

Mary's gift to the bride and groom was a performance of a song she had written for them. Though she meant well, the numerous comparisons of marriage to prison were off-putting. Jane explained to the table, "Mary is writing her dissertation on depiction of marriage in popular children's films such as the Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel".

Lizzie avoided Darcy's eyes.

A few minutes later, the Bennet sisters' mother appeared to chat with them and their dates. She made a big fuss over Charlie and even asked him when he and Jane would set a wedding date of their own. As pushy as she was with Charlie, she was equally cold to Darcy.

Francine Bennet started off quite warm. "Lizzie, is this your date?"

"No, he couldn't make it. This is Darcy, Charlie's best friend. Darcy this is my mother, Francine," Lizzie introduced.

Realization dawned and Francine turned icy, "You look familiar, I believe you attended Lizzie's gala."

Darcy confirmed her memory.

Francine eyed him disapprovingly, but after shaking his hand, she pointedly did not address him directly. Instead, she remonstrated with Lizzie in a stage whisper, "I don't understand this at all, Lizzie. Why are you sitting next to this unpleasant man? You should have brought a nice man that might marry you! You are not getting any younger. Jane, at least, is _trying_ to land a husband."

Darcy asked Lizzie to dance and she accepted, glad to get him away from her mother's embarrassing antics. He looked almost happy to lead her onto the dance floor. Lizzie could not help but remember when he had refused to dance with her the first night they met. A lot had happened since then, but she couldn't say she understood him any better.

In the middle of the dance floor, Lydia was shimmying her heart out with two different gentlemen trying to keep up. Chad was ancient history and Lydia was on the prowl. She blew Lizzie a kiss and Lizzie mimicked catching it and putting it in her imaginary pocket. Darcy asked, "Who is that?"

"That's my youngest sister, Lydia. She's a little boy-crazy."

Darcy raised his eyebrows.

A slow song came on and Darcy put one arm around Lizzie's waist and took her hand in his. She stiffened at his touch and became defensive. He asked softly, "Is this okay?"

"It's fine," she answered in a voice an octave too high. She put her free arm on his shoulder reluctantly.

Darcy looked down at her intensely.

Lizzie wanted to create emotional space between them and asked, "Are you just going to look at me or are we going to talk?"

Darcy smiled, "What would you like to talk about?"

"What about your old friend, George Wickham?"

"I have nothing to say about him", he replied, suddenly distant.

"He has a great deal to say about you".

Darcy looked deep into her eyes, "I know you are too smart to believe everything he says".

Lizzie replied, "I have no reason to distrust him".

"Be careful, Lizzie. He's not honest. He shouldn't be working at Meryton, for the sake of the girls."

Lizzie got heated, "Why do you say that?"

"I have my reasons, but I can't share them."

"You want me to take your word for it, with no explanation or facts to back it up? That's not good enough for me."

Darcy frowned, feeling misunderstood. Lizzie pulled away and said she needed some air. She realized that she was getting too upset and wanted to avoid making a public scene. Simply being around Darcy made her emotional. He was the absolute worst choice to dance with at her best friend's wedding. Lizzie consoled herself that the wedding was already more than halfway over. She went outside the venue and found her father similarly taking a break from the party.

"Nice night for October," he observed calmly.

The breeze and her father's company calmed Lizzie down. She pleasantly griped, "This wedding is a disaster. Did you hear Mary's song?"

"Yes, she performed it for me last week. I encouraged her to sing it tonight."

"Dad!" Lizzie exclaimed chidingly. She continued "Mom asked Charlie when he and Jane will set a date."

"Excellent! What was his response?"

"He laughed it off, thankfully. Jane found a good one."

"How about your date, is he a good one?"

"He's not my date. He's just Charlie's friend."

"The question remains: is he a good one?"

"Definitely not," Lizzie admitted with a small smile.

Her father rocked with laughter. The father and daughter stood taking a break from the hubbub for a few more minutes. They heard footsteps approaching.

"Your bad boy has come to collect you," her dad joked.

Lizzie turned to see Darcy a few feet away.

She reluctantly introduced him to her father. The two men shook hands.

"If you're determined to break my favorite daughter's her heart, I hope you do it quickly. Lizzie is not as sentimental as most women, but still, I'd prefer if her suffering wasn't prolonged."

Lizzie felt a rare surge of irritation at her Dad's joke.

Darcy looked offended, but remained polite in his response to Lizzie's dad. He formally assured his date's father that he had only good intentions and respect for Lizzie.

"Ah well, I'll leave you to your good intentions and eventual heartbreak. I have to see what kind of trouble your mother has gotten into, Lizzie." The older man walked inside leaving Lizzie with Darcy on the sidewalk.

The couple stood in silence for a minute. Darcy continued to stare at Lizzie and she took a few more moments to ignore him. Eventually, Darcy broke the silence. He addressed Lizzie, "The newlyweds are about to leave, I thought you'd want to see them off".

She accepted her fate and let her sense of responsibility force her to do what was right. "Yes, you're right."

They silently walked back to the lobby for the grand exit. Lizzie was emotionally exhausted and didn't have any fight left in her for Darcy. She hugged Charlotte goodbye with tears in her eyes. Lizzie felt a whirl of conflicting emotions, joy for Charlotte's happiness, concern that Gary couldn't keep Charlotte happy for long, sadness that she was losing her roommate, embarrassment for her family's behavior, and anger at Darcy.

After the newlyweds drove off in a car labeled, "Just Married", Lizzie let out a sigh of relief. The night would soon be over.

Darcy stated, "I can drive you home if you'd like".

Lizzie was too emotionally drained to consider his motives, but she knew a bad idea when she heard it. "Thank you for offering, but I'll be fine in a cab".

Alone in her new apartment after being stood up at her best friend's wedding, Lizzie had never felt so alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

 **Chapter 12**

Lizzie was a generally cheerful person, never one to mope about too long. Still, she gave herself the next day to eat ice cream and watch Netflix. She was bummed that she had lost her roommate, that her family was embarrassing, that George had stood her up, and that she had let Darcy get under her skin. She had just finished the ultimate ode to female friendship, _Romy and Michele's High School Reunion,_ when she decided to check her phone for messages and emails. She had an email from Darcy. She rolled her eyes and opened the message.

It was a short message. Instead of his usual article or startup questions, it was something completely different. It was a breakup email. Well, they were never anywhere close to in a relationship, but it sure sounded like a breakup email.

He was sorry that he would not be able to make the entrepreneurship meeting that week due to a work project. He valued his time at Meryton, but other commitments were taking more of his time. He felt it was time for him to step down from his role as a mentor. He did not know if he would be able to return in the future. He was happy to suggest a replacement if necessary. He wished her well and success in all her endeavors.

Charlotte was Lizzie's first choice for snark, but she was on her honeymoon. Lizzie called Jane.

Jane was very supportive, but also curious. "He didn't mention anything about a work project last night. Does this have something to do with the wedding?"

"It would appear so."

"What do you think set him off?"

"Hmm, was it mom calling him an unpleasant man, dad teasing him about his intentions towards me, or me challenging him on how he had treated George?"

"It must have been a full moon. All the Bennets were in full force last night. Mary's song was a surprise, and you won't believe what Lydia did after you left."

"I don't even want to know," Lizzie groaned. "You're the only Bennet with any sanity whatsoever."

"Not at all Lizzie!" Jane insisted. She turned contemplative, "You think our eccentric family scared Darcy off?"

"No, I'm the only Bennet he has to deal with at Meryton. I think there must be some truth to George's story."

"Did Darcy confirm any part of it?"

"He told me George couldn't be trusted, but he refused to give me any details or facts and then he just disappears. That's suspicious!"

"George didn't even show up; that's suspicious too!" Jane reasoned.

Lizzie couldn't help but agree. She was not happy with the male gender at the moment.

* * *

A few weeks passed and it was Halloween. Charlie, with Jane's help, hosted an elaborate party. His home was completely transformed into a haunted house. He and Jane were dressed in a very convincing Sandy and Danny from _Grease_.

Lizzie stuck with her original idea and went as Daenerys Targaryen. She convinced the youngest two Bennet sisters to go as other Game of Thrones heroines. Mary was Arya Stark and Lydia was a very bold redheaded Sansa Stark. The three youngest Bennets were a hit at the party.

It was a nice night where everyone got along, and not even Lydia Bennet misbehaved too much.

Darcy was conspicuously absent. Charlie mentioned it in passing.

"I thought you and Darcy were going to be Joan of Arc and the king of England".

"I remembered that Joan of Arc was burned at the stake".

"Right and Darcy's in a mood and refusing to show his face in public."

"As his best friend, aren't you required to cheer him up?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm only a man not a miracle worker." Charlie was struck with an idea, "Let's send Darcy a selfie. That might cheer the poor sod up!"

Charlie posed with all the Bennet sisters and snapped a few pictures.

"I think Darce will get a kick out of you in a wig, Liz." Charlie said offhand.

"Why? Does Darcy like blondes?"

"No, not particularly".

Lizzie brushed off Charlie's joke and had a good time with her sisters and new and old friends. It was a good night, and even Caroline Bingley's presence could not ruin the holiday for the Bennet sisters.

* * *

Not long after Halloween, George Wickham had come back into Lizzie's life. He was bashful about his weeks-long absence and very apologetic. Lizzie could hardly stay mad for long when faced with his charm. They worked out a solution to their professional arrangement. Lizzie decided that it was best if her relationship moved from professional to strictly personal. Lizzie wouldn't be burned if he flaked on her again. If they wanted to get to know each other better personally, it would not interfere with Meryton's operations.

George was eager to reestablish their friendly relationship. "I heard around the office that you spent a lot of time with Darcy at Charlotte's wedding".

"The less said on the topic, the better," Lizzie responded, blushing slightly.

"What happened? You've changed you mind about him?"

"Not at all, the experience only confirmed my dislike."

"What did he do, step on your feet while you were dancing?"

Lizzie thought about this. Did she have any specific complaints about his behavior? She couldn't think of anything that she wanted to share with George. She answered, "No, he didn't do anything, he's just an irritating person. He's always saying the wrong thing and he's horrible at picking up on social cues".

"That's true enough, though most women would overlook that given his other assets".

Lizzie flirted back, "I'm not most women, George".

He smiled back, "You certainly aren't that. You, Lizzie Bennet, are an enigmatic and exceptional woman. As much as I'd like to say that I have nothing in common with Darcy, I have to admit that at the very least we both have excellent taste in women".

The two quickly fell into their old habits of flirting and ragging on Darcy.

Charlotte teasingly warned Lizzie about forgiving George so easily. "Why do you insist on holding a grudge against man who volunteered hours of his time and connections to help you create a whole new program, yet forgive your former employee who dropped the ball professionally and stood you up on your first date?"

"George has always been nice to me and has never called me desperate," Lizzie said honestly.

"George stood you up and never delivered much for Meryton. Darcy may be aloof, but he has done Meryton a lot of good, without payment."

"Let's forget about Darcy. I think he's out of my life for good and good riddance!"

Charlotte and Lizzie found Darcy was one more topic where they could not reach an agreement. Charlotte let it go with just one more recommendation that Lizzie rethink her policy on Darcy.

Lizzie insisted that she was confident in her judgement of people, her loyalty to George, and her fixed dislike of Darcy. She privately thought Charlotte only liked Darcy because of his wealth and reputation. Lizzie felt her own opinion was more virtuous. She was not impressed by Darcy's money and she would not cast-off George because he had been unlucky in his life. Lizzie felt her judgment was superior and her motives were more pure. Charlotte may be a touch mercenary, but Lizzie valued for character and kindness. She believed that she was a good person and a good judge of character. Lizzie was rather smug in her opinion of herself. Unfortunately, George did not have the same loyalty for Lizzie. A few weeks later, Lizzie heard that George had started dating a very successful, and wealthy, surgeon. Surprisingly, this news didn't sting as much as she had expected. She was more upset about Darcy leaving her entrepreneurship program than George finding a girlfriend.

* * *

Lizzie's spirits picked up as autumn fell, the leaves had changed colors and it was officially sweater weather. Lizzie was settling into her new apartment nicely. She had mostly finished decorating and was starting to feel at home in her new place. Work at Meryton was coming along better than ever. She had hired program managers for her entrepreneurship and computer science programs. Now that Darcy and Wickham were out of the picture, Lizzie had a lot more clarity. The girls at Meryton were thriving and Lizzie felt good going in to work every day.

Autumn turned to winter. Lizzie's thirtieth birthday, Thanksgiving and the Holidays had passed cheerily. Lizzie loved the holiday season indulging in great food, exchanging presents, attending holiday parties, and enjoying a lot of quality time and traditions with her offbeat family.

One snowy January day, Charlotte flew into Lizzie's office. "I cannot believe this is happening!"

"What's happening?" Lizzie asked.

"Catherine isn't letting Gary go on our vacation! Apparently, one of the hotels has a personal issue and he needs to fly out to Thailand for a month!"

"Isn't this the vacation that she gave you as a wedding present?"

"Yes, the three week all-inclusive stay at the Rosings Resort in the Virgin Islands!"

"Wow," Lizzie said.

"The worst part is Catherine has no problem going on vacation to the very same resort the same exact weeks! It's so unfair! Gary and I were going to spend the vacation trying for a baby!"

Lizzie wiped the image out of her head and focused on Charlotte's pain. "I'm so sorry Charlotte! Is there any way around it? Can Gary meet you there later?"

Charlotte thought, "Unfortunately not. Catherine was adamant that he would be in Thailand for at least a full month. That's a good point though. Maybe I should go anyway. I have the vacation time approved, the flight is booked, and the resort is taken care of."

"You totally should! You deserve a vacation."

Charlotte's face turned from upset to scheming. She was determined to make lemonade out of the lemons she was handed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 13

Two weeks later Charlotte and Lizzie arrived at the Rosings Resort at the Virgin Islands. Charlotte had contrived to have Lizzie accompany her on her vacation. Their boss at Meryton was sympathetic and let her two favorite employees take their extended vacation. Lizzie only had to book her flight and thank her lucky stars.

They were able to switch out the honeymoon suite for a room with an ocean view and two double beds. With spa treatments, ocean adventures, fancy restaurants and more all included in the stay, they did not know what to do first.

"Do you want to drink a pina colada on the beach?" Lizzie suggested as she looked down at the ocean from their window excitedly.

"I'm happy to go down to the beach, but no pina colado for me," Charlotte said.

Lizzie got suspicious. Charlotte wasn't drinking, she had gotten sick on the plane, and she had mentioned she and Gary were trying for a baby. Had they succeeded?

"Charlotte Lucas-Collins, are you pregnant?"

"Yes!" Charlotte beamed.

"I'm so happy for you," Lizzie wrapped her best friend in a bear hug. "You will be the most incredible mother."

"You will be the most incredible Godmother."

"I would be honored!"

They went down to the beach and chatted about the baby for the next couple of hours. Every topic was discussed from baby names, daycare, nursery décor, to what to expect when you're expecting. Lizzie had a very refreshing cocktail and Charlotte ordered a pineapple juice.

"Now that you're relaxed and have had a cocktail, I can tell you that we've been invited to share dinner with Catherine tonight." Charlotte said quickly.

"Invited means commanded?"

"Naturally."

* * *

The meal had obviously been arranged so that Charlotte and Lizzie could kiss the ring and offer their profuse thanks for the vacation. They were both polite, but not obsequious. Charlotte put in some effort to compliment the resort. Catherine was satisfied, though it was clear that Gary's effusive compliments would have been preferable.

Catherine spent the majority of the meal praising her own business acumen and her resorts and her nephew. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Lizzie tried not to roll her eyes. She was surprised to hear that Darcy and another of Catherine's nephews were due at the resort the next day. Catherine did not have any children of her own and Darcy was her favorite nephew. According to Catherine, he was the epitome of the perfect gentleman. His business, his friendships, and his manners were flawless. He was an example to all of what a real man should be.

Lizzie started to feel bad for the poor man. It was no wonder he felt so responsible. Still, he and his aunt were rather obnoxious. Catherine was upset to find out that Charlotte and Lizzie had both already met her favorite nephew.

Catherine began interrogate and in turn criticizing Lizzie.

Her education was disparaged, her career was belittled, and her family was heavily censured. Apparently she had a report of some of the Bennets' poor behavior at Charlotte's wedding. Lizzie brushed off the criticism and defended her family the best she could. Catherine seemed surprisingly impressed to be countered.

Catherine next lectured Charlotte on how to behave while pregnant. Lizzie was shocked that Catherine knew about Charlotte's still very-early pregnancy and was horrified that she would lecture her. The woman had never been pregnant herself, but had very strict rules for Charlotte. Charlotte took the advice in stride. Lizzie could not have been so calm if she was in her friend's shoes.

Lizzie went to bed that night with her curiosity piqued. So, Darcy would be arriving the next day. That was interesting. She wondered if he would avoid her like he did that last morning at Charlie's lake house. She was very curious to see his interaction with his aunt. Would Darcy's cousin be just as stuffy? It would be a telling day.

* * *

Charlotte was napping in their room, so Lizzie was sitting by the pool under an umbrella with a good book. They had spent the morning getting massages and enjoyed a feast of fresh fruit and fish for lunch. Lizzie could hardly complain about her situation.

Suddenly, two shadows appeared in front of her. "Lizzie Bennet," a deep voice said her name as if he was ordering the most expensive dish in a Michelin star restaurant.

She sat up in her lounge chair and took off her sunglasses. Darcy and another man stood in front of her. "Good afternoon. What a surprise to see you here, of all places!"

"It's quite a coincidence," the stranger said sardonically. "Rich Williams, it's very nice to finally meet you." Rich sat on the neighboring lounge chair. Darcy continued to stand at Lizzie's feet.

"Finally? Has your aunt already tainted your opinion of me?"

"Quite the opposite, I never listen to Aunt Catherine anyway. Darcy is very fond of you and he hardly likes anyone. You must be quite an impressive woman."

"It's all relative. I bought him a burger once and he reacted as if I had performed a miracle."

"You let Lizzie pick up the tab?" Rich asked his cousin.

"Lizzie insisted. And she asked _me_ to dinner," Darcy grinned.

"You are a remarkable woman," Rich said.

"You're going to give Rich the wrong impression, Darcy. It was a working dinner. Darcy was helping with one of my programs."

"Poor Darcy seems to think it was a date. Did you do anything to lead him on?" Rich asked.

"That's exactly the rub. Darcy and I fundamentally misunderstand each other and misunderstandings pop up whenever we see each other."

Darcy challenged Lizzie's opinion, "For the last several months, we have gotten along very well and we have a deep understanding. That's one of the things I like best about you. You get me. I get you too".

"You certainly understand how to get under my skin," Lizzie teased challengingly.

"What has Darcy done?" Rich asked, captivated by the conversation.

"The first time we met Darcy loudly criticized my appearance, profession, and character in front of a crowd of my coworkers, friends, and family."

"Darcy, is this true?" Rich was taken aback.

"I admit that I said a few things that I wish I could take back when we first met. However, I feel that my subsequent behavior toward you makes up for the crime. Everyone at Meryton knows that we have straightened out our misunderstanding."

Lizzie looked unimpressed. Rich offered to get the trio drinks and left them alone.

Darcy took Rich's chair and spoke to Lizzie directly. "It's good to see you. I've missed talking to you," Darcy said softly.

"Do you mean you missed emailing me?" Lizzie joked.

"That too. How have you been since the wedding?"

"I've been busy. I settled in to my new apartment, hired a couple of program managers, and ate a lot of Christmas cookies."

"How do you like the new apartment?"

"My place is a lot smaller—just one bedroom. I like it. It's growing on me. There's no Charlotte which is a big downside, but I can still walk to work and the neighborhood is nice."

Darcy nodded.

"How is your all-important work project?"

"It was handled," Darcy said curtly, looking uncomfortable.

"Satisfactorily?"

"Time will tell."

"I hope it was worth it."

"I believed that it was necessary at the time."

"Okay, clearly you don't want to talk about it. How were your holidays?"

"Good. My sister was in town. It was nice to spend time with her." Darcy didn't offer any further details.

"It's like pulling teeth to talk to you about anything slightly personal," Lizzie said lightly.

"I don't open up easily. My sister means a lot to me. I was her guardian for eight years. It was hard for me when she left for college last year. The last year and a half are the first time I've ever lived alone in my life. I'm not sure I like it".

"That's odd. You seem particularly suited to a life of solitude," Lizzie joked. She put her hand on his arm to soften her words.

Darcy gave her a patient and warm smile.

Rich came back with the drinks and a playful smile. "What's there to do at this resort?"

They discussed the options: horseback riding, tennis, zip lining, paddle boarding, snorkeling. Somehow Lizzie agreed to play tennis with Darcy the next morning and agreed that if Charlotte was feeling up to it, they would go paddle boarding together later that week.

Lizzie excused herself to check on Charlotte. She wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie didn't feel too bad ditching her best friend as Charlotte decided to spend the morning getting a facial. She borrowed a racket from the fitness center and met Darcy at the court.

"Good Morning, Pretty Boy! Are you getting ready to lose?"

"I was just thinking about how to console you after I win every set. I decided I'll have to take you to dinner."

"Take me to dinner? The resort is all-inclusive!"

"Then what do you want as a consolation?" Darcy asked.

Lizzie thought about it. "If I win, I'd like you to use your influence to get your aunt to lay off Charlotte and Gary."

"You don't want anything for yourself?"

"I'll be happy if Charlotte is happy. What do you want in the exceptionally slight chance that you win?"

"I want you to go to dinner with me."

Lizzie was surprised by that. "Do you promise to play full stop? No holding back?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

They shook hands and the game began.

Darcy was extremely good at tennis. He didn't win every set, but it was a decisive victory. Lizzie was an excellent sport. She liked a challenge and didn't mind losing fairly.

"Very good game," Lizzie complimented after her defeat.

"You've gotten better too."

"I haven't played in months! It's been too cold to play at the park."

"We'll have to play at my club sometime. There are indoor courts."

"Let's play again here this week!" Lizzie said excitedly.

Darcy agreed and offered his cell phone number, "Give me a call the next time Charlotte is sleeping in. And remember you owe me a dinner."


	14. Chapter 14

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 14

Lizzie and Charlotte decided to spend the next day relaxing on the beach. Charlotte was fairly shocked when Catherine's nephews joined them. She was intrigued that her best friend did not seem surprised in the least.

Lizzie introduced Rich. Charlotte was curious about the friendly eligible bachelor, but she was more interested in observing the possessive way Darcy took the chair next to Lizzie and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Charlotte knew her best friend was cute, but this was a little much. Charlotte pretended to read her new-mommy book, but kept an ear on the conversation. Lizzie's love life was more entertaining than cable television.

Rich and Lizzie got along famously. Darcy mostly listened in and only threw a comment in once and a while, happy to see his favorite cousin get along with his favorite person.

They frittered the day away playing in the ocean, sipping tropical cocktails and mocktails for Charlotte, and chatting. Before long, it was time for dinner. Charlotte got a wave of nausea and begged off to instead order room service and call it an early night. Lizzie offered to go with her.

"Don't let me slow you down," Charlotte insisted.

"What do you feel like tonight? There's a sushi place that's supposed to be excellent," Rich suggested.

"Tonight would be a perfect opportunity for me to collect on our bet," Darcy suggested to Lizzie.

"Are you un-inviting me to dinner?" Rich asked, mock-affronted.

"Sorry Rich, I'm sure Aunt Catherine would love your company." Darcy said with a straight face.

"Darcy, don't be a jerk. Of course, Rich is invited to dinner with us!" Lizzie insisted.

As they walked back to their rooms, Darcy looked content, Rich looked like he had a private joke, and Charlotte was disbelieving. She was going to have to consult with Rich later to figure out this new Darcy-Lizzie dynamic.

In their hotel room as Lizzie changed out of her swimsuit, Charlotte accused, "You've been holding out on me!"

"You're one to talk! You told Catherine you were pregnant before you told me—your best friend!"

"Gary told her, not me!" charlotte defended. She became inquisitive, "What is happening with you and Darcy?"

"We just played tennis. We made a bet that if he won, we would go to dinner."

"Did you lose on purpose?"

"I would never!"

"Well, you don't seem too upset about going to dinner with him."

"You are reading too much into this. It's just a dinner and Rich will be there!"

"I won't wait up," Charlotte winked. "Just in case you go for a nightcap."

* * *

Darcy knocked on the door half-an-hour later. Lizzie stepped out of the room so Charlotte couldn't hear their conversation, and more importantly, tease her about it the next day. She was planning on meeting him and Rich at the restaurant.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks, you look nice too." Lizzie asked the obvious question, "Did our plans change? Where's Rich?"

"Rich had to Skype with a client. It'll just be us tonight". After a pause he added, "Assuming that's okay with you."

"Sure," Lizzie responded.

They started walking in silence to the restaurant Darcy had chosen. Now that they were alone, Lizzie was feeling nervous. What exactly were they doing going to dinner? Did he think this was this a date or was he just looking for familiar company?

She decided to break the silence. "How long is your vacation?"

"Two weeks."

"I'm shocked that you aren't afraid the world will fall apart without you," Lizzie joked.

"I trust my staff and I've told them to call if there is an emergency."

"We'll be here for three weeks."

"How did you get so much time off?"

"There are a few perks of working at a non-profit," Lizzie teased.

They were seated at the best table in the house with an ocean view. Darcy pulled out her chair for her. The candle light was romantic and the wine was delicious. The buttery, rich food was very satisfying. The conversation easily flowed to startups. Darcy realized with a thump how much he missed hearing Lizzie's opinion and Lizzie remembered how intelligent Darcy was.

The sun began to set as they finished dessert. Darcy suggested a walk on the beach and Lizzie agreed unequivocally. They walked for a few minutes in comfortable quiet.

Darcy got up the nerve to verbalize what was on his mind. "I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you went to dinner with me."

Lizzie was touched by the simple compliments, "Me too. It's good to see you again."

Darcy suddenly turned the conversation from light to serious. "Do you remember last spring when we first met, our real serious first conversation?"

"Of course, how could I forget you calling me desperate?"

"No, not that. I meant our conversation at the tennis court."

"Yes," Lizzie thought back. "We talked about our families and responsibility. I think you called me a hedonist."

"You said that you'd never fit in my world. You said we had very different values." Darcy explained.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you think getting to know each other better has changed your mind?"

Lizzie thought about it, "Well, I get along with Rich and Charlie. Even your Aunt Catherine doesn't seem to mind me so much after all. Maybe it's not fair to say I don't fit in your world."

"That's what I think too. You're so good with people, you could fit in anywhere."

"Thanks. That's nice of you to say."

"Then there's just the issue of values. You first—what are your values?" Darcy asked.

"Let me think, I value my work. I want to make a difference in the world. I want to inspire and teach girls. Relationships matter to me too—my friends and family are very important and I think it's important to be kind to everyone, even strangers. After all that, I do think it's important to take care of myself—stay healthy, learn, explore, do something that makes me smile every day."

Darcy nodded in contemplation.

Lizzie prodded him, "your turn".

"I have been blessed with a lot and I think it's my duty to give back. I want to use what I've been given to support worthy young companies grow and to promote meaningful causes financially. My sister is extremely important to me, and I feel very responsible for helping her finish school and find her way as an adult. I have a small circle of friends that I would do anything for. I do feel a responsibility to be there for my family and I even like some of them."

"Is your Aunt Catherine on that list?"

"She's not the easiest person to be around. Are you happy with _all_ of your family members?"

"I'm not happy with all of them all the time, but I love them all."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed as they thought. Darcy broke the silence, "Lizzie, I think we have fairly compatible values."

"I think we have similar values—work, family, friends. However, we have very different drivers."

"How so?"

"I do things because I love them; you do them because you feel duty-bound."

"That's not entirely true. I don't feel it's my duty to take you to dinner tonight."

"Why did you want to go to dinner with me?" Lizzie asked.

He closed the gap between them, leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. It felt _nice_ , incredibly nice. Lizzie felt the need to say something, "I thought you didn't like me."

"Of course I like you. Everyone likes you." He kissed her again, this time a touch deeper.

"I thought I didn't like you," Lizzie said as she pulled him in for a third kiss. This time it was indisputably hot.

"You like me," Darcy said it as a matter of fact.

"Wait, but we have nothing in common. We come from different worlds." Lizzie said confused.

"We're going to have to figure it out because try as I may, I cannot stay away from you Lizzie Bennet."

"Well, if you insist." Lizzie responded. She knew she wasn't thinking straight. She would allow herself a few kisses on vacation and worry about reason and logic another time.

Darcy pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately wrapping her up in his arms. Lizzie felt her inhibitions fade and kissed him back just as eagerly. They were lost to time until the sun set and the only light came from the night sky above them and the resort behind them.

* * *

Lizzie woke up the next morning to the Beach Boys song "Kokomo" blaring in her ear. Charlotte smiled innocently, "Oh, did I wake you?" She pressed pause on the song and put her iPhone down on a bedside table.

Lizzie opened one eye. "How does Gary put up with you?"

"He loves me! Well, what happened last night?"

Lizzie sat up in her bed. "Do you promise that you won't be judgmental?"

"This sounds juicy!"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"After dinner, we kissed on the beach."

"Was it good?"

"Yes! What am I going to do? I know I'm not thinking straight so you have to tell me: am I being stupid?"

"No! Enjoy yourself! It's your vacation and you and Darcy have been into each other for ages now."

"I'm not into him and I'm sure that he is really into me either. It's just a vacation fling for us both."

"If you say so! Is there anything wrong with having a fling?"

Lizzie thought about this, "No, I don't think so. It's just that Darcy can be so odd."

"How was the rest of the date? Was he odd?"

"It was fine. With Darcy there's always some baseline weirdness, but he was keeping it reigned in. He gave a convincing impression of a human being."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always have to carry the conversation. It seems like he would be content to eat dinner in silence unless I started talking. But on the other hand, he's smart, he's good looking, and he can even be sweet at times."

"And he's a good kisser," Charlotte added. "And he's Charlie's best friend so you could easily double-date with Jane."

"Like I said, this is more of a vacation fling than a long-term thing," Lizzie said defensively.

"Did you talk about a second date?"

"No, he rarely has much to say unless I start the conversation."

"Let's go down for breakfast. I'm eating for two and maybe we'll see the men."

They found Rich eating alone.

"How was your night, Rich?"

"I made the most of it after you all deserted me. Are you feeling better, Charlotte?"

"Yes, thanks. Where is your infamous cousin?"

"Darcy went for a run on the beach."

Lizzie thought that was a nice picture and smiled to herself.

Rich continued, "You're in a great mood this morning, Lizzie."

"Thank you for noticing. I guess the sunshine has done me some good."

They chattered agreeably for a few minutes until Darcy made an appearance at breakfast.

Rich waved him over. Darcy walked over in his usual self-assured way and gave Lizzie a shock when he kissed her on the cheek in front of Rich and Charlotte. Darcy acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He said a crisp "Morning" before taking a seat and picking up a menu.

Rich and Charlotte both shot Lizzie looks of mixed shock and glee. Rich turned gracious when he noticed Lizzie's embarrassment. He started a neutral conversation. "What should we do today?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

 **Chapter 15**

They spent some time playing surprisingly competitive games of shuffleboard, women v. men, before the group relaxed by the pool.

As she sat enjoying sunshine and a slight Caribbean breeze with her legs dangling into the pool, Lizzie was able to sift through her thoughts. Darcy's close proximity clouded her judgement slightly, but she knew she needed to try and think clearly.

She asked herself a few questions. Was this fling expected? No. Was it a good idea? Probably not. What should she do now? She thought long and hard as she wiggled her toes in the cool water. She couldn't take back their kiss. Was there any harm in having a bit more fun? She was thirty years old. She had a good life that she had worked hard for. She was allowed a vacation fling.

Lizzie expected that when their trip was over, she and Darcy would go back to regular life. She wasn't going to get attached, but for the time being, she could enjoy a few casual kisses over the next week or so. She would just keep things low key and easy.

Just as she made Lizzie this resolution, she heard Darcy and Rich's voices drift over in a private conversation.

"Long run this morning?" Rich asked.

"I had to see the real island, the way real people live. Aunt Catherine's resort is a fairytale."

"This isn't your idea of a good time. I was shocked you wanted to spend two weeks at Catherine's newest chateau. The company's not bad though," Rich teased.

"The company could not be better," Darcy agreed.

"What did you find on your run?"

"There is an orphanage a few miles inland." Darcy's voice drifted off.

"You couldn't help writing a check."

Darcy didn't deny it. "I know what it's like to lose parents at a young age," his voice was haunted by memories. "But these kids have it much worse than I did. The living conditions are squalid. It was hard to see the children suffering."

"You're a good man, Darcy. I'm glad we went on this trip, Aunt Catherine withstanding. You deserve happiness."

The conversation seemed at an end. She walked back over to her seat. Rich was turned back to his book, and Charlotte had fallen asleep. Lizzie took Darcy's hand and squeezed. He didn't let go and instead, they held hands while they read their books that afternoon.

Darcy and Rich were expected for dinner with Catherine and a cadre of her friends and associates. Before the group split up, he and Lizzie found a few minutes alone to share a few kisses and make plans for tennis the next morning.

* * *

The relaxing vacation continued for Lizzie. Rich spent the day dealing with an urgent work call. Lizzie Charlotte and Darcy spent the day building a truly impressive sandcastle.

They had spent the last week together and were becoming quite comfortable in each other's company. Charlotte, the head architect in the sandcastle construction project, had become comfortable enough to tease the typically-serious Darcy.

"Darcy, more wet sand, less staring at Lizzie," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am".

As Darcy left on his mission to pack wet sand in buckets, Lizzie scolded her best friend. "Be nice."

"I've always liked Darcy. The man is prime Meryton-donor material and he has been obsessed with you for months."

"You have very unique taste in men," Lizzie joked.

"I have great taste!" Charlotte insisted. "All because of Gary I am married, pregnant, and on an all-expense paid vacation with my best friend."

Lizzie had to agree. "You do seem happier than ever and at peace."

"Love, commitment, settling down, it's good for the soul. Maybe you should give it a try, Lizzie."

Darcy had finished his chore and had returned to the castle, overhearing the last part of their conversation. "What should Lizzie try out?"

"Lizzie needs a boyfriend."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at Charlotte. Darcy looked surprised. "Does she? I thought I had that covered."

Charlotte raised one eyebrow at Lizzie. Lizzie turned to look at Darcy, feeling like she had missed something. He looked completely relaxed, as if it was common knowledge that they were in a relationship.

Charlotte was amused. "Well, alright then. As Lizzie's official best friend, it's my responsibility to vet out any man she starts dating."

"What does the vetting process entail?" Darcy asked, taking Charlotte seriously.

"I'll just ask a few questions."

"I'm ready when you are." Darcy answered Charlotte, though his gaze was fixed on Lizzie.

"Are you gainfully employed?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any issues with addiction or other high risk behavior?"

"No."

"Do you generally like Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"You've passed."

"You've set quite a high bar for me," Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Fine then, one more question for extra credit: Where are you planning on taking Lizzie on your next date?"

"Dinner. Where else would I take her?"

"You have to consider her personality and likes and dislikes," Charlotte insisted.

"Can you give me some suggestions?"

"That's cheating!" Lizzie insisted.

"It's not cheating, it's doing research."

"I'm happy to serve as the Lizzie Bennet subject matter expert. Lizzie likes being outdoors and active, so when the weather is nice she likes hiking, biking, playing on the beach, and other outdoorsy things. Lizzie likes a bit of drama. A comedy show, a play, or Opera are good choices. Lizzie is kind of a nerd, so a day at a museum is a good weekend activity. Lizzie likes adventure so you could take her to try something she's never done before."

"That is a very comprehensive list. I can see why you're Lizzie's best friend."

"Use this knowledge wisely." Charlotte instructed. "Now let's put the focus back on the sandcastle. I think we should add more turrets."

* * *

Charlotte and Lizzie knew they were overdo a long catch up with Jane. They held a mini-girl's night via Skype.

Charlotte had already called Jane shared her good news with one of her best friends. Lizzie had been suspiciously quiet, just texting her sister some pictures and vague texts.

Jane didn't know what was about to hit her. After some general chat and comments on Charlotte and Lizzie's tans Lizzie was confronted. Charlotte instigated the conversation, "Lizzie, don't think you're off the hook. It's your turn to spill your secrets."

"What secrets?" Jane asked very curious.

Lizzie took a deep breath and jumped in, "I started a very low-key vacation fling."

Jane sounded confused, "You started seeing someone while on vacation in the Virgin Islands?"

"It's very casual. We've just kissed a few times," Lizzie explained.

"When did you meet him?" Jane asked.

"Actually, we first met last summer."

Jane lit up, "Wait, Charlotte mentioned that you had run into some of Catherine's relatives. Is your mystery man an avid tennis player, philanthropist, and startup enthusiast?"

"That's one way to describe him," Lizzie said evasively.

"Oh my Gosh! Is it serious?" Jane questioned.

"Oh no, definitely not! Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"When did it start?"

"Darcy and Rich arrived at the resort on our second day here. He took me out to dinner the next night and we've been casually spending time together since then."

"Lizzie is downplaying. Darcy told me earlier today that he is Lizzie's boyfriend." Charlotte jumped in to clarify.

Jane nearly squealed in delight. "This is so perfect. We can double date when you get back!"

"I highly doubt this thing will last that long. Darcy and I will probably be back at each other's throats after another week."

"I hope things go well for you, Lizzie." Jane turned serious, "I have some news too. Charlie asked me to move in with him when my lease is up."

Charlotte spoke up, "That's amazing! Charlie's place is huge. It's perfect for raising a family."

"Yes, he has a great place and I'm there most nights anyway, but I'm still hesitant to move in."

"Why is that?" Lizzie asked sensitively.

"It's his home and we haven't been dating that long. We've never discussed getting married or the larger future. I don't want to jump the gun like I've done in the past."

"Charlie is a great guy and he's not like any of your exes. He wouldn't ask you to move in with him if he wasn't thinking very seriously about your future together," Charlotte argued.

"I told Charlie I would think about it and that's what I intend to do. He's going on a business trip next week so I will tell him my decision when he gets back home."

* * *

Darcy took Charlotte's advice to heart and took Lizzie on a more creative and adventurous date. They went out on a catamaran and then snorkeled in the Caribbean Sea.

Lizzie had decided to forgo a blowout and makeup in exchange for air dry hair and a bare face. Comfortable, casual clothes completed the look. She was not going for glamorous or gorgeous, so she felt touched when Darcy complemented her.

"You're so beautiful. I wish that I could see you like this every day."

"This is pretty much how I look when I wake up every morning."

"This is pretty much how I look when I wake up every morning too," Darcy said with a slight upturn of the corners of his lips.

"Did you try to make a joke?" Lizzie asked. "Excellent progress. This vacation is doing wonders for your sense of humor."

Darcy cut off her teasing with a kiss.

Hours later they returned back to the resort with matching content smiles on their faces. "Did you have a good time today?" Darcy asked.

"I did. It was such a perfect day, it felt like a dream," Lizzie admitted.

"Lizzie, you are so much better than I ever dreamed."

"You've dreamed about me?" she asked cheekily.

"You have no idea."

The couple was too absorbed in each other to notice Catherine watching them like a hawk with a disapproving gaze.


	16. Chapter 16

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 16

"Darcy, it's getting late." Lizzie said as she pulled back from a goodnight kiss. They had been saying goodnight for the last half hour. Each kiss led into another, with neither of them ready to separate. "I should go. I mean it this time."

Darcy skipped over Lizzie's assertion and focused on the moniker she had taken to calling him. "You should call me by my first name, at least when we're out on a date," he demanded.

Lizzie thought about this. She did not like being told what to do. Also, she liked that using his surname kept some emotional space between them. After all, Lizzie knew that their relationship was casual. It was ninety percent making out with the occasional intellectual conversation thrown in to remind her that he was actually quite a clever and interesting man. She started to tell him so before she saw the vulnerable look on his face.

She softened. She was willing to make concessions while they were together. "Alright, I'll call you Fitzwilliam if you'd like."

Darcy kissed her lips happily. "It's nice to hear you finally say my name, to finally be with you. I've wanted this for a long time."

She felt a saucy remark was necessary to keep things from becoming romantic. She took a step back and asked, "Fitzwilliam is a very long, formal name. Can I call you Fitz for short?"

"Sure," Darcy said easily pulled her back towards him. Lizzie relaxed into his kisses. After a while Darcy quietly stated, "Goodnight Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow for tennis."

"Goodnight Fitz".

* * *

Fitz and Lizzie had a luxurious lunch after they had showered off from their tennis match. They were in the dining room of the nicest restaurant in the resort and had both ordered the surf and turf special to fill them up after their rigorous workout.

"I am getting too used to this lifestyle. Going home to my tiny apartment where I have to cook my own meals and go to work every day will be a struggle," Lizzie teased.

"You won't have to cook all your own meals when we get home," Fitz said flippantly. "I'll take you out to dinner regularly."

"Okay, that could be a possibility." Lizzie said carefully. They had never discussed what life might be like once they left the resort. She worried thinking about the future might spoil the fun they were having in the present. When she came back from her thoughts, she noticed Fitz was staring at her in his usual way.

"Aren't you leaving soon? Your two week vacation must be up any day now," Lizzie asked.

Darcy looked uncharacteristically sheepish. "I've decided to extend my vacation."

"How is that possible?" Lizzie asked. "I thought you were Mr. Head Honcho Super Important Too Busy for Fun."

"I have never taken an extended vacation. I was able to move some things around so that I could fully take advantage of my trip."

"How much longer are you going to stay?"

"You're here another week, right? If you give me your flight details, I can fly back with you."

Lizzie was almost too shocked to respond. "I hope you aren't staying here because of me."

Fitz looked impassive. Lizzie continued, "I'm here to spend time with my best friend. I'm already worried that Charlotte may feel like I'm ditching her. This was supposed to be our girl's trip."

"Charlotte is doing great. She told me so last night. She felt guilty for ditching you when she got married and she's happy that you have someone in your life now."

"That doesn't sound like something Charlotte would say," Lizzie said skeptically.

"Was it hard for you when she got married?" Darcy asked.

"It was," Lizzie admitted. "Selfishly, I missed her. We were roommates and spent a lot of time together just hanging out. I definitely felt lonely when I moved into my little one-bedroom apartment. I still see her at work and at least once a week outside of work. Honestly, I should feel lucky."

"You are still very close," Darcy observed.

"Yes, we're still best friends. I am truly happy for her now. At the time, I thought she was crazy, but now I see how happy she is and I have come to see that this is the life she wants."

"Why did you think she was crazy?"

"Everything happened so fast! They went ring shopping weeks after meeting for the first time! Their engagement was so short and they have been moving at warp-speed."

"Now they're expecting a child together."

"How did you guess?" Lizzie said facetiously.

"I think the mountain of pregnancy and motherhood books may have given it away."

"Charlotte will be an amazing mom. From what she's told me, Gary is very excited too. He's already researching consumer reports for the best cribs and strollers and car seats." Lizzie smiled. "It will be nice to have a baby to spoil and coo over."

"Do you want kids one day?" Fitz asked seriously.

Lizzie gave his question some thought. "That's a complicated question. I've always expected to have children. I like kids quite a bit, but I'm thirty and I've been single for a while. It may not be in the cards for me," Lizzie said honestly.

"You aren't single anymore," Fitz said smiling.

"I suppose not," Lizzie said not wanting to be rude, but not at all thinking Fitz was going to be her life partner. He wasn't bad for the time being, but he wasn't a candidate father-of-her-children. He lived in another world, practically on another planet. This was a vacation fling.

"How many children do you want?" He asked, continuing this strange conversation.

Lizzie indulged him, "That depends a lot on circumstance: money, time, my partner's parenting skills".

"Suppose money is no object and your partner is a keen parent".

Lizzie missed the obvious insinuation. She answered, "I grew up in a family of four kids and, despite their eccentricities, I can't imagine life without my sisters. It would be nice to have a large family."

Fitz smiled at her answer, "I was an only child for most of my childhood and always wished for more siblings. I would like to have many children. Enough to make up a basketball team at least."

"How nice for you that you have such a large home ready to be filled with baby Darcys," Lizzie joked.

Catherine de Bourgh interrupted their conversation. Neither had noticed her approach, and they were jolted out of their one on one by Catherine's loud voice. "Fitzwilliam, I'm delighted to hear you plan on staying another week."

"Thank you, Aunt Catherine."

"I've invited some good friends to visit. Amelia Swanson will be arriving tomorrow. She is very eager to see you again. She is a lovely woman with a wonderful family. She finally left that horrible Greek shipping-heir boyfriend of hers so she's available at the moment."

Fitz did not respond.

"I hope you will spend some time with her while she is here." Catherine hinted obviously.

"I have prior commitments, but if I find some free time, I could join you and your friends for a meal." Fitz said diplomatically.

"Prior commitments?" Catherine repeated with a stern disapproving look at Lizzie.

Fitz nodded. Catherine continued, "Inform me when you are free for dinner in the next few days and I will schedule a meal. I will let you enjoy your lunch now."

Catherine turned on her heel and left Lizzie and Fitz in peace.

Lizzie had somehow lost her appetite. She had watched the conversation with mixed awkwardness and interest. She wondered about this Amelia Swanson character. She was curious to know if she had a history with Fitz. It was also pretty clear that Lizzie had once again fallen out of favor with Catherine. She hoped the rest of the vacation wouldn't be difficult. She and Charlotte were on vacation based on Catherine's generosity. She wondered if she should avoid being seen so much with Fitz. She didn't want to create difficulties for Charlotte.

The waiter interrupted her thoughts when he asked, "Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

Fitz assented and studied his menu as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the last ten minutes.

"Do you want to split the pineapple upside-down cake?" Fitz asked.

"Sure," Lizzie responded, though truly she felt indifferent about dessert.

After minutes of silence, Lizzie decided to speak her thoughts while they shared their cake. "Charlotte and I are long overdue some one-on-one bonding time. Maybe we'll go to dinner alone tomorrow so you can have dinner with your aunt." Lizzie suggested.

Fits looked disappointed. "Lizzie, I just told you I'm staying on here to spend time with you. Besides, you're sharing a room with Charlotte. You have plenty of one-on-one time. And Rich is always around stealing your attention."

"Are you _jealous_?" Lizzie asked, surprised.

"I can't deny that a part of me wishes we were here alone and sharing my suite."

Lizzie felt her skin tingle at that.

Fitz continued, "However, I can wait and trust that, in time, I will have you all to myself."

Lizzie felt slightly annoyed by his possessiveness, but a much larger feeling of attraction dominated her feelings. "Amelia Swanson will be devastated," she teased.

Fitz shrugged.

"She's such a lovely woman, after all" Lizzie continued.

"Babe, are _you_ jealous?" Fitz asked, looking amused.

"Me? Never!" Lizzie insisted, not making eye contact.

"It's very cute." Fitz took her hand in his.

"Let's go find our friends," Lizzie said. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands.

* * *

Charlotte and Lizzie were enjoying a leisurely breakfast and chatting.

"How's your family, Liz?"

"Just as lovably nutty as always. Mary has started working on a feminist workshop. She wants me to co-lead with her."

"That sounds cool." Charlotte said encouragingly. "Is there a musical component to the workshop?"

Lizzie and Charlotte burst into laughter. "Mary is actually a fair musician. You have to give her credit for her creativity and composition skills." Lizzie defended.

"Sure. Still, the themes of her music are not well suited to a wedding."

Lizzie took a sip of her drink and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry if she embarrassed you, Charlotte."

"It's a hilarious story in hindsight and I will get my revenge. When you get married, I will be sure to give the most embarrassing maid of honor speech. I will air out all your dirty laundry!"

"That's an idle threat. I doubt I'll ever get married," Lizzie joked and did the Beyoncé Single Ladies hand wave.

Rich joined them for breakfast. He looked haggard.

"We missed you last night Rich," Lizzie said.

"What did you get into? You look like you drank half the rum in the Caribbean last night." Charlotte asked pleasantly.

"My aunt's company drives a man to drink," Rich joked.

"How was Amelia Swanson?" Lizzie asked.

"Ms. Swanson is an interesting combination of bland and high-maintenance—pretty much the exact opposite of you Lizzie."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile.

Rich continued, "How was your night?"

"Don't tell your aunt, but we left the resort!" Charlotte said with mock gravity.

"You didn't!" Rich said playfully.

"Fitz found this local restaurant with live music and great, authentic food. We had a really good time." Lizzie said remembering the night before with a smile.

"Fitz?" Rich asked.

"You cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy," Lizzie clarified.

"You've given him a pet name?" Rich teased.

"It's a nickname," Lizzie insisted.

"Everyone calls him Darcy. How does he feel about this moniker?" Rich asked.

"He's fine with it. He asked me to call him by his first name!" Lizzie felt defensive.

Charlotte noticed her friend's discomfort and tried to soothe her mood, "Be nice to Lizzie. It's not her fault that you have a massive hangover."

Rich looked surprised. "I'm very nice! You are both two of my favorite people right now. I'm not sure what you've done to Darcy, but he is acting years younger. He hasn't been this much fun since he was a kid."

"What was Darcy like as a kid?" Charlotte asked, taking the words right off Lizzie's tongue.

"He's always been very responsible and diligent, but he was more carefree."

"How so?"

"Well, in prep school, we got into an epic prank battle. Darcy was voted homecoming king so I a mariachi band to follow him around all night. He redecorated my dorm room in in a My Little Pony motif, wallpaper. It only escalated from there."

Lizzie smiled hearing the memory and felt Fitz' absence at breakfast with a pang. She shook the feeling off. She couldn't possibly miss him—she had seen him only last night and she was sure to see him any minute. Even more, they had spent the past two weeks together nearly every waking moment. Still, it was impossible for her to deny that even at thirty years old she had a schoolgirl crush.

Her phone buzzed with a call from Jane. She answered cheerily, "Hi Jane!" She left the table so she could talk privately with her sister.

"Hi Lizzie, is your vacation still magical?"

"Yes, it's been pretty amazing. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Well actually, things have been better."

"What's wrong? Is Dad okay? Lydia?" Lizzie asked instantly thinking of the worst case scenarios.

"No, everyone is okay. It's just that I'm starting to worry about Charlie."

"What are you worried about?"

"He's been acting strange lately. He's been distant."

"What happened? Last we talked, he asked you to move in together."

"Nothing happened! I told him that I thought we should wait on that kind of decision, and he took it just fine. He agreed it would be best to wait. But since then, he's been more and more distant and busy."

"Maybe he's just been busy at work," Lizzie suggested. "He has a very demanding job."

"I hope that's all it is. Things were going so well. Now, all kinds of crazy thoughts are going through my head. Caroline told me he has a gorgeous new secretary at work."

"Do not listen to Caroline." Lizzie instructed strictly. She softened her tone, "Charlie loves _you_! No other woman compares. Please don't let this bother you."

Lizzie spent the next twenty minutes encouraging her closest sister. Jane left the conversation noticeably cheerier. Lizzie truly believed that Jane didn't need to worry about Jane and Charlie. The perfect couple would be back to their annoyingly happy selves in no time.

* * *

Author's note: We're at the halfway mark in the book and it happens to be my birthday so I wanted to post a short author's note. I want to thank the readers and reviewers. It is great to read funny, encouraging, and even constructive reviews. I have worked really hard on this and it is so great to have other Jane Austen fans connect with my story.

It's also interesting to start to see two camps emerge: the just-let-them-get-together-already camp and the I-want-more-angst camp. Hope everyone can wait until the end of the story to reserve judgement! (e.g. please don't yell at me in reviews for the second half of the book).

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 17

Rich had once again been sucked in to his aunt's schemes and Charlotte had signed up for a day of meditation and yoga. Fitz took full advantage of the day alone with Lizzie. The day started out well. Lizzie found Fitz at breakfast reading a book off his tablet.

After greeting him with a kiss, Lizzie asked what he was reading. She was surprised to hear he was making headway on her favorite novel.

"Seriously?"

Fitz showed her the evidence. "You told me that it was your favorite".

Lizzie continued, "I'm surprised you actually started reading it".

"I think I will know you better after I read this book".

"Should I read your favorite? Ayn Rand I presume?"

"I don't like Ayn Rand any more than you do," Darcy quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I'm not a huge Rand fanatic?" Lizzie smiled.

"I know you," Fitz said confidently.

"If you know me so well, why are you reading my favorite book?"

"I want to know you better than anyone else".

"Okay, Mr. Competitive. Who is your favorite author?"

"I like Proust".

"I will have to read him sometime, not on my beach vacation though," Lizzie joked.

After a lovely tête-à-tête breakfast, they decided to go for a run. The weather cooperated, providing a refreshing breeze to keep them cool. Lizzie ran her heart out. Fitz's legs may have been about twice as long as her own, but she was going to do her all to keep up. The beautiful, tropical scenery and the adrenaline rush made it the most enjoyable morning they had ever shared. Lizzie had trouble remembering _any_ morning that could top this one shared with Fitz frolicking on a beautiful island.

They followed up their run with an indulgent private lunch and a couple's massage in the luxurious spa.

"Let's do something special tonight for dinner," Fitz suggested. "I want to treat you".

"No, no." Lizzie overruled. "We've had enough fancy dinners. Let's do something simple. What about a picnic on the beach? We could get some burgers and a bottle of wine and watch the sunset."

"I like that. It's a recreation of our first date at that dilapidated diner you love so much."

"That wasn't a date," Lizzie insisted.

"Whatever you say, darling," Fitz pandered as he kissed Lizzie on the forehead. "See you at seven?"

After kisses that made her toes tingle, Lizzie practically floated on air back to her room at the resort.

* * *

The burgers had been excellent, the wine was delicious and the chocolate cake was decadent. An hour and a half ago, they had started discussing their favorite topics in science, technology and startups. After so many days together they had become more comfortable discussing personal topics like their political stances and religious beliefs. Lizzie was surprised to find that they had more in common than she had expected. Fitz had more depth, character, and heart than she had given him credit for.

When they had finished dessert, he pulled Lizzie to lean against his chest. The typically-terse man had something to say. He spoke softly in her ear. "I'm so glad you suggested this. It has been a perfect night. The last weeks have been exactly what I needed. You are exactly what I need, Lizzie."

Lizzie felt stirred, "Me too." She kissed him softly. Their kiss altered from soft and sweet to playful to more passionate and tender than ever before. When the kiss broke, Lizzie heard herself speak some truly unexpected words.

"I love you."

* * *

Lizzie went back to her room that night desperate for Charlotte's practical advice.

As soon as she walked into the room, Charlotte turned off the television and asked about Lizzie's day.

"It was horrible. I'm not sure how I can face Fitz tomorrow," Lizzie said dramatically.

"I'm so sorry! What happened?" Charlotte asked sympathetically.

Lizzie took a deep breath and came out with the truth, "I told Fitz that I loved him".

" _What_?" Charlotte exclaimed in a near state of shock.

Lizzie put her face in her hands in exasperation.

"So, you're finally out of denial?" Charlotte asked. "Good for you".

"No, of course I'm not _actually_ in love with him!" Lizzie insisted. "The words just popped out of my mouth unexpectedly".

"Can you start from the beginning of the day? I'm confused".

Lizzie proceeded to tell all about her blissful day. She then explained her accidental disclosure. "We were on the beach drinking wine and watching the sun set," she said embarrassed. "I was feeling great. The whole day was perfect and I was just feeling good about the last couple of weeks. I felt like I was in love and the words flew out of my mouth before I had time to think about it."

"Why are you so sure that you aren't in love with him?" Charlotte asked.

"Be serious Charlotte. Fitz is so arrogant and stuffy. A real relationship would never work out. This is just a vacation fling."

"Okay," Charlotte said sardonically.

"Charlotte, you're supposed to be helping me fix this!"

"I'll help! How did Darcy respond when you told him you loved him?" Charlotte asked.

"That's the worst part! He lit up like a Christmas tree. Now he thinks he has one over on me".

"You're upset that he was happy?"

"He refused to believe me that it was an accident! He just ignored me and told me that we don't have to say the words out loud. He knows how I feel".

Charlotte looked at Lizzie curiously. "Lizzie, are you willing to consider that Darcy may be in love with you?"

"No," Lizzie scoffed. "He didn't say it back. Besides, it's obvious that this is a temporary relationship."

"Why did he follow you to the Caribbean? Why has he spent so much time at Netherfield?"

"It's his aunt's resort and he is very philanthropic. I know I've said some unkind things about him in the past, but Fitz is a very charitable, caring person. He truly wants to help young entrepreneurs."

"Sure he does," Charlotte agreed. "But, it's glaringly obvious that he has another primary motive."

"This day has been bad enough," Lizzie complained. "I cannot handle your crazy theories right now. Fitz was cocky to begin with, now that he thinks I'm in love with him, he'll be impossible! You should have seen the way he was looking at me when he walked me to my door."

"You refuse to listen to me, so I will keep my opinions to myself." Charlotte said. "I think you'll feel much better if you talk this out with Darcy tomorrow."

Lizzie groaned dramatically, "Sometimes I feel like you don't understand me. My _relationship_ with Fitz is doomed to crash and burn; it's just a matter of time at this point!"

* * *

Lizzie's profession, though accidental and immediately denied, was a turning point in Fitz and Lizzie's relationship. Fitz took their relationship much more seriously and expected more commitment and partnership from Lizzie. Their idyllic weeks together and Lizzie's disclosure of her feelings made a big impact on Fitz and he was prepared to change his life for Lizzie. She was becoming more and more important to him.

Lizzie felt very differently. She was acutely embarrassed by her words on the beach. Her embarrassment led her to push Fitz away and focus on her own life and goals. She did not expect anything more from him and did not want any new obligations pushed on her. She did not expect to see him after her vacation ended and she went back home.

This point of contention was highlighted the next morning. Lizzie studiously avoided Darcy. She slept in and ordered breakfast from room service. She stayed cooped up in her room for as long as she could take the isolation. After a few hours, she went down to meet Charlotte at the pool chatting with Fitz and Rich. The trio looked very cheerful.

Lizzie made a quick hello, took the lounge chair farthest from Fitz, and buried her face in a book. She hoped her poor mood would keep the others from engaging her in conversation. Fitz did not grant her unspoken wishes. He immediately stood up and sat down on her chair, expecting her to happily share with him.

"Good morning beautiful," Fitz whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Good morning," Lizzie said shortly. "I've got a headache. Can I keep my chair to myself today?"

"Sure," Fitz dutifully moved over one chair to give Lizzie her requested space. "Not to make your headache worse, but I made dinner plans for us tonight with my aunt."

"Sorry, Charlotte and I have plans," Lizzie fibbed, knowing Charlotte would back up her fake story.

"I know its last minute, but it's important to me that you come tonight."

"I doubt Catherine will miss me," Lizzie said dismissively.

"It's important to me to publicly announce that you are my girlfriend. I want my aunt, Amelia Swanson, and their friends to meet you."

"I'd really rather not. That is not my scene. I doubt I have anything _decent_ enough to wear."

"Do you need to bring that up now?" Darcy was frustrated; he had hoped they were past their poor first impression. "Your wardrobe is fine, but I'll buy you something new if you would feel more comfortable."

"I don't need you to buy me anything!" Lizzie said frustrated. "I have a headache and plans with Charlotte. I'm not going to dinner with you tonight".

"Charlotte was invited for dinner tonight too." Fitz said, blowing Lizzie's cover. "I've already told my aunt that you would come with me as my date," Fitz stated forcefully.

"No thank you," Lizzie said firmly. She was getting embarrassed that they were arguing in front of Charlotte and Rich.

"You are my girlfriend, and this is the first thing I have ever asked you to do for me. I can't believe that you would refuse after last night."

"What I said last night was a mistake. I wish you would forget it."

Fitz scoffed. Lizzie continued, "I've never asked you do anything you don't want to just because we're together."

"Do you think I like arguing with my aunt?"

"I've never asked that of you. Maybe you'll meet someone tonight who has your aunt's approval."

"Lizzie, don't be ridiculous. How difficult is it for you to come to this dinner? You like parties! You're good at making small talk!"

Their argument ended in a stalemate. Darcy went back to his chair on the opposite side of their friends and though he looked at her throughout the day, he did not attempt to change her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 18

Charlotte and Darcy left the pool to get ready for Catherine's elaborate dinner party. Lizzie staunchly stayed in her chair and barely offered Darcy a nod when he said goodbye. Rich likewise stayed back at the pool. After a moment he spoke, "Are you really going to miss this dinner?"

"Are you going to lecture me about this too? Come on Rich, give me a break!"

"It's not like you have anything better to do," Rich looked pointedly at her lazy behavior.

" _You_ don't have to go".

"I'm not Fitzwilliam Darcy, business magnate, or his devoted girlfriend, the charming Elizabeth Bennet".

"Fitz already tried the obligation argument on me. It failed to move me".

"Have pity on the guy. He was really excited to bring you tonight".

Lizzie hadn't considered it that way, but she maintained her decision. "He gets his way most of the time. Novelty is good for him".

Rich looked at Lizzie fondly. "You're just as stubborn as Darcy! It seems like you've decided not to go simply because he wants you to go so badly".

"He told me these events are no fun at all and that women flirt with him all night regardless of if he brings a date or not".

"He certainly knows how to sell a party. He should consider a career in event promotion," Rich joked. He turned more serious, "What happened? Did you have your first fight?"

"No, we've pretty much been fighting constantly since we first met." Lizzie smiled. "You think I was too harsh?"

"This morning, Darcy looked like he'd never been happier. This afternoon, he looked wrecked."

"I still don't want to go, but maybe I should have been nicer when I turned him down."

"Darcy is in room 610 if you want to apologize."

* * *

Lizzie put on a concerned smile as she knocked on Fitz's door. After the tumultuous day before and the contentious afternoon, she was unsure how to approach him. She knew he was angry and hoped to put them in a better place.

After a few agonizing moments' wait, the door swung open. Lizzie was struck by how handsome Fitz looked in his suit. She felt embarrassed by her swimsuit cover-up and messy ponytail, when she thought that he'd be spending the evening with beautiful women in designer cocktail dresses. Lizzie was pretty sure those women would do everything in their power to capture his attention not push him away.

Fitz pulled her into the room and kissed her in an instant. "You changed your mind?" he asked.

"No." Lizzie answered. Fitz took a step back. "I'm sorry," she said, contrite.

"I'm sorry you're not coming too". He was less angry than earlier in the afternoon, but still had a slight edge to his voice.

Lizzie tried a tactic that had worked well for her in the past, flirtation. "I'll be at the tiki bar with Rich if you want to meet up after," she said as she and ran her hands up his chest.

Fitz gave a halfhearted smile and kissed her on the cheek, "It may be a late night, don't feel like you need to wait up".

Lizzie left his room feeling oddly disappointed. As the night wore on, she felt a growing pit in her stomach that she couldn't explain. Though she tried to distract herself, she was filled with anxiety and regret for the next few hours. It didn't help that Rich encouraged her worries, teasing her all night. Lizzie even sent Fitz a couple of text messages. They went unanswered.

When Lizzie was at a peak of anxiety, Fitz unexpectedly showed up at Lizzie's favorite tiki bar. He noticed her muddled state and insisted on walking her get to her room safely. They hardly spoke on the walk.

Once they arrived at Lizzie's door, she spoke her thoughts and admitted that she was relieved that he had come to find her. "I'm sorry about tonight. I'll go the next time if you ask me," Lizzie said.

"Good. I'll ask you and I'll do what I can to make sure you have a good time. A lot of people want to meet you".

"You told people about me?"

"Of course I have! You are my girlfriend. You're one of the most important people in my life".

Lizzie felt some shame. She had avoided talking about Fitz to her friends and family back home since they had started dating. She had only told Charlotte and Jane. She resolved to be kinder to him and to tell her family and more of her friends that she had a boyfriend. He may be peculiar, but he was hers, for now at least.

* * *

Though tipsy the night before, Lizzie felt that she should start to follow through on her promises. Fitz seemed quite serious about their relationship continuing past this vacation fling. She had no real reason to end things. Despite their disagreement, Fitz had surprised her over the past weeks and she had more than enjoyed his company.

Lizzie decided that the best way to tell her family that she was dating someone was to tell her mother. Once her mom had word the entire Bennet family, if not the entire city, would know within mere minutes.

Her mother was gleeful to hear Lizzie's news. "What's his name? What does he do? Tell me everything!" she demanded.

"He's Fitzwilliam Darcy. He's an investor. You might remember him from Charlotte's wedding. He's Charlie's best friend".

Her mother's was quiet for perhaps the first time in her life. Then after an excruciatingly long pause, Lizzie's mother was ecstatic. "This is wonderful news! Let me tell your father and I will call you right back!"

Lizzie's phone buzzed minutes later, but it was not her mother on the other end of the line. Lizzie's father was tickled by the situation. "He's your boyfriend now? I thought you said he only had bad intentions."

"He's not so bad," Lizzie explained lamely and made her excuses to get off the phone.

Lydia texted Lizzie her approval later the same day. Lizzie found an email in her inbox on power dynamics in relationships from Mary.

Though uncomfortable, the announcement was made. Her family knew she was dating Fitz. Though none of them, save Jane, had a reasonable reaction, at least they had heard the truth. He wasn't an embarrassing secret anymore. Lizzie's guilt was assuaged after telling her family, but she hoped to keep him far away from them and them far away from him. In doing so, she wasn't sure who she would be protecting more, herself, her family, or Fitz.

* * *

The following days went smoothly. Lizzie and Fitz's relationship was better than ever after their argument and subsequent resolution. They had deeper talks, a more united relationship, and were more comfortable with each other. Lizzie even felt like she was beginning to understand Fitz and his idiosyncrasies. She began to find his comments on polo, ascots, and the like endearingly peculiar instead of annoying. She was living in the moment, enjoying the intensity, and completely unconcerned about the long-term viability of her relationship.

Two days after Catherine's dinner party, Lizzie accompanied Fitz to a tea thrown by Amelia Swanson. Catherine, Amelia, and their friends snubbed her, but Fitz stayed loyally by her side and introduced her around. She felt relieved when they left the event.

"Thank you for coming," Fitz said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Lizzie turned playful, "I cannot handle any more wedding planning talk for at least a year."

"Diana was very excited about her big day," Fitz agreed.

The conversation at the tea had centered on the upcoming Winford-Pennington wedding. According to the bride-to-be, it would be a grand affair of five hundred guests, couture dresses, and extravagance in every detail. The details were discussed ad nauseam.

"Frankly, I thought her wedding dress sounds very déclassé. If I were to ever get married my dress would be made solely of unicorn tears and 24K gold".

Fitz looked a bit apprehensive when he asked, "What kind of wedding would you like if you were getting married?"

Lizzie was confused by his interest, but answered truthfully. "If I were to get married, I would want the focus to be on my marriage, not the spectacle of the wedding. I would want my closest friends and family there to celebrate, but I wouldn't need so much splendor".

Fitz simply kissed her tenderly. Lizzie brushed off this conversation, but Fitz considered it significant.

* * *

Before they knew it their vacation was drawing to a close. Rich, Fitz, Charlotte and Lizzie went out for a final dinner together.

The group had spent the last three weeks bumming around together, and had developed the kind of comfortable relationships of kids at summer camp. They joked and toasted all night. Rich was flying back to the other coast and he was sentimental about their goodbye. "I'll miss seeing you all every day"

"You'll have to visit soon. I want you to meet Gary," Charlotte responded.

"Definitely, we'll have a reunion."

"Absolutely!" Lizzie agreed. "Going back to the real world will be an adjustment."

"We've been out for three weeks. I can't wait to get back to real life with Gary and getting things accomplished at work," Charlotte said.

"I'm not excited to go back to work, but I don't have Darcy's money. I have to work for a living." Rich stated.

"Fitz works," Lizzie defended.

"Yes, but he doesn't have to. He could live off of his inheritance."

Fitz looked uncomfortable with Rich's comments. "It's been a great vacation, but it will be good to get back. I'm taking the best part of the trip back with me. Not everything that happens on vacation stays on vacation."

"We'll see how things go," Lizzie said with mixed caution and contentment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 19

Things seemed to change as soon as their flight began boarding. Fitz was in first class while Lizzie and Charlotte were in coach. As the plane zoomed over the Caribbean, Lizzie's doubts built. By the time she de-planed, Lizzie was very skeptical that her relationship with Fitz would last. Reality was setting in. Lizzie declined Fitz's offer of a ride home and didn't take much stock in his promise that he would call her the next day.

Back at Meryton, Lizzie was swamped with meetings, a full voicemail, and a near-interminable email inbox. Work was her focus for the next week and though she did speak to Fitz on the phone. They could not find a time to get together until the next weekend.

Lizzie's relationship with Fitz went from bad to worse when the unthinkable happened. Charlie broke up with Jane. The eldest Bennet sister was completely blindsided. She called Lizzie immediately after the breakup in a state of shock. Lizzie, a deeply loyal and caring person, was nearly as sad and stunned as her sister. After seeing Jane and trying to talk through her grief, she knew she couldn't leave Jane alone in her misery. Lizzie packed a bag and spent all her waking hours not committed to work at Jane's apartment sleeping on Jane's lumpy couch and doing everything she could to offer support.

Jane said had Charlie explained that they weren't on the same page and wanted different things. Both Lizzie and Jane could not figure out what he meant. The former couple had seemed so similar and so in love that Lizzie could not identify any issue. She told Jane it must be cold feet and that she was sure Charlie would change his mind.

Fitz was also upset by his friend's breakup. Charlie, his closest friend, was an emotional wreck. It also threw a wrench in his plans to start a life with Lizzie now that they were back at home. He had thought their relationship would be natural and smooth, but it was proving very difficult to find any time with her. It upset him that she made it so obvious that both her work and her sister were bigger priorities than spending time with him.

When Jane was taking a shower, Lizzie glanced at her cell phone. She saw two missed calls from Fitz and a voicemail. Lizzie hated voicemails. She called him back realizing she would need to cancel their date. There was no way Jane could be left to sulk alone on Saturday night.

After they exchanged hellos, Lizzie cut to the chase, "Did you hear about Charlie and Jane?"

"Bingley told me."

"What on earth was he thinking?" Lizzie asked.

"What happened in his relationship is between him and your sister. We have no business discussing it."

"That's a very diplomatic answer," Lizzie said.

"Let's move on to a happier topic. I'm finally taking you on a proper date on Saturday."

"About that," Lizzie started. "I can't make it; Jane is a mess. I need to spend time with her right now."

"Are you serious, Lizzie? I haven't seen you since Sunday!"

"I have a lot going on right now. I was out of work for three weeks and my sister is a wreck. Timing is not great." Lizzie said defensively.

"We're finally together, after all these months, and you can't make time for me!" Fitz said frustrated.

"I need to work and I need to be there for Jane. You don't understand, she has been there for me through everything and I know she would be there for me if the tables were turned."

"Fine, if you don't have time for me I might as well take Bingley to Vegas for the weekend."

"What?" Though Lizzie knew she had pushed Fitz away, she was annoyed that he had so easily found another way to spend his time.

"I may as well," Fitz reasoned. "It would do Charlie some good."

"You think it's a good idea to take Charlie to Vegas right now?"

"He likes the buzz of Vegas. A trip will do him good and get his mind off his breakup".

"I bet he feels like an idiot to let Jane go".

"I hope you aren't going to take sides here. Charlie is my friend and you'll have to get along".

"My sister is completely heartbroken! How could I not hate Charlie right now?"

Fitz saw that their conversation was only getting steadily worse. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"If you behave yourself in Vegas," Lizzie teased.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Fitz promised. Hearing his sweet words, Lizzie felt a pang of missing Fitz and their easy romance in the Caribbean. Things were so different now that she was back to the real world.

* * *

Fitz did behave well while he was gone. He called her every morning and texted her throughout the day. If his account could be trusted, they had steered clear of the strip clubs, and had instead done some gambling, went to a few nice restaurants, and seen a couple shows. Lizzie read between the lines and figured that a substantial amount of liquor was also involved in the trip, but she couldn't blame Charlie for that. It was Vegas after all and he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Lizzie was looking forward to seeing Fitz when he returned. Lizzie admired Fitz's selflessness in taking his friend on a trip he knew he himself wouldn't enjoy. Las Vegas was not his idea of a good time, but Charlie seemed to be doing a little better for the distraction.

Jane seemed to be doing a little better, too. She was able to get through a day without crying and she had signed up for karate classes. The exercise helped her control her whirling and intense emotions. Jane even started talking about adopting a puppy to keep her from feeling lonely. Lizzie felt she might be able to go back to her apartment in a few days. She and Fitz planned a dinner mid-week and if that went well, she expected they may spend part of the next weekend together.

Charlotte came over to Jane's for their girl's night to offer even more moral support. When Jane was out of the room, Charlotte pulled Lizzie aside for a private word.

"Lizzie, I feel I should warn you that Catherine is irate that you and Darcy are dating. She complains about it to Gary every day. I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to sabotage your relationship by criticizing you to Darcy."

Lizzie wasn't sure why this information bothered her so much.

* * *

Lizzie couldn't shake her feelings of misgiving.

She talked to Charlotte about her recent issues with Fitz over lunch. Charlotte counseled her, "You started your relationship on vacation. You're just now learning that dating in the real world is hard. You have a lot of other things on your plate and Darcy probably has even more competing priorities. He's willing to give it a shot. Are you?"

Lizzie frowned, "I'm not sure. It was just supposed to be a casual fling. I didn't expect it to last once we left the island and I doubt it will withstand the rest of the winter. Things have already started to go off the rails and we've only been back one week! I don't know where we stand. I'm not sure it is worth the bother to even try to date in the real world".

Charlotte asked, "Do you want to see him again or not?"

Lizzie did want to see him again. Without her noticing, she had gotten used to Fitz. She wanted to hear about his newest investment and play tennis and argue about politics over a nice meal and a bottle of wine. She decided she should try at least go on one real-world date with him. She would see how she felt.

After her lunch with Charlotte, Lizzie was working through her slowly-diminishing pile of to-dos. She had no meetings scheduled and hoped to fully catch-up on her work before she left that evening. She was surprised to have not one but two unexpected visitors that afternoon.

Fitz walked in like he owned the place, startling Lizzie out of her concentration. "Hi sweetheart". He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"I just got back from Vegas and I needed to see you".

"You could have called first. I have a lot of work to do".

"You always have a lot of work to do or someone who needs your help. I decided that if the mountain won't come to Muhammad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain."

"How about dinner tomorrow?" Lizzie asked in an effort to placate Fitz.

He beamed, "that's perfect. I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you then, Fitz" Lizzie said.

"Are you shooing me out?" Fitz laughed. "It's fine. I should get back to work anyway. Dating you is horrible for my work ethic."

As he turned to leave, George Wickham walked in with all his usual swagger. Lizzie could see the train wreck in slow motion as the two men noticed each other. George looked shocked, then scared. Fitz looked furious and a vein started pulsing angrily on his forehead. Lizzie actually became worried for George's physical safety.

"Get out," Fitz commanded George.

George turned to leave, but not before a smug comment to Fitz. "Nice seeing you, Darcy. Lizzie, it's always a pleasure. I'll come back another time so we can speak privately".

"You will do no such thing," Fitz commanded.

George only winked at Lizzie.

As George walked away, Lizzie could immediately see that she and Fitz were not going to have a pleasant conversation.

"What is going on here, Lizzie?" Fitz demanded, still furious.

"Nothing is going on. A former employee stopped in to chat."

"I didn't know you were still in contact with Wickham". Fitz said, ignoring Lizzie's point.

"It's strictly professional".

Darcy scoffed at this jealously. "Just like our relationship was strictly professional?"

"I wasn't aware that you had a problem with me meeting with him".

"You know Wickham and I do not get along. I would have thought you would avoid him out of loyalty to me".

"I've had about enough of your demands and expectations. This is my career. You can't order me or my employees around. I don't work for you."

Fitz softened at her words, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to order you around. George makes me upset. I don't like seeing him around you."

"Why is that?" Lizzie asked.

"I can't talk about that," Fitz maintained.

Lizzie sighed frustrated. She didn't know what to think. Fitz was either a jerk or he had a good reason to dislike George, but he just didn't feel she deserved an explanation. Both scenarios were disappointing.

They made their goodbyes. Lizzie felt more discouraged than ever. She turned back to her work.

Over the next day, Lizzie replayed her concerns in her head. She was thirty years old and she didn't need to deal with such juvenile drama. Fitz didn't fit in her lifestyle, he was showing some control issues, and he had unexplained conflict with George.

That wasn't to say that she believed George's story. Lizzie was a little suspicious. She remembered her chummy friendship with George, but also that he had left her in the lurch. After getting to know Fitz better, George's claims were hard to believe. Fitz liked to have things his way, but Lizzie couldn't imagine him being so cruel.

She wasn't sure exactly what side was up. She shared her concerns with her nearest and dearest.

Jane was as comforting and sweet as can be when Lizzie told her of her relationship troubles. Charlotte was not so nice when they talked the next day.

"Why on earth would you dump him? It's almost Valentine's Day and I know he was about to take you on some fancy vacation".

"How do you know that?" Lizzie asked.

"He asked me to clear your schedule for a long weekend. Frankly I think you are crazy to break things off him, but if you insist, you should at least wait until after the trip. It sounds like he's planning on pulling out all the stops".

Lizzie did not take this surprise well, "He asked you to clear my schedule? He's so rude! He just expects me to be full of gratitude to be allowed to follow his commands. It's definitely over".

The next twenty-four hours dragged on slowly. Lizzie knew Fitz expected to take her on a date, but she had something very different in mind. She texted him asking him could come over to her place to talk after work. He texted back immediately replied with message that was sweet but also insisted that he would take her out for a proper date. He had no idea of Lizzie's sour mood.

As she walked home from work, Lizzie psyched herself up for the breakup. Her irritation grew as she thought over Fitz's rude behavior going back to their very first meeting and extending to the last week. His strengths were left unacknowledged and his weaknesses and mistakes were heightened in Lizzie's mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 20

Fitz offered to pick Lizzie up from her apartment or her work, but she thought it would be wiser to meet him at the restaurant. He had chosen a quiet, but upscale restaurant with a British theme. Lizzie showed up to Hunsford right on time, and saw Fitz waiting by the door. His whole demeanor changed when she walked in. He smiled and it took out a chunk of Lizzie's resolve to dump him. He was so handsome when he smiled.

They were seated in a quiet corner and handed a wine list and menus. Fitz raised an eyebrow when Lizzie passed on wine and said she didn't feel very hungry. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked with concern.

If he kept acting so concerned, it would be difficult to for her end things. She tried to put space between them, "I'm fine, just overworked."

"You need a break. You have been working too hard and you spend all your free time with your sister. She shouldn't ask so much of you."

Suddenly, Lizzie didn't feel so bad about their impending breakup. "We're not all made of stone like you, Fitz."

He thought she was joking and reached across the table to hold her hand. Lizzie lifted her hand to brush her hair to evade his attempt to hold hands. The waitress came back to take their orders. Lizzie ordered a simple salad and Fitz chose dressed-up fish and chips. Lizzie was relieved that both dishes would be served quickly.

The waiter left and Lizzie knew it was time to end things. "Fitz, we need to talk".

"We do," Fitz agreed emphatically.

Fitz began to speak before Lizzie could start her breakup speech, "The past week has been miserable. It's torture to be apart right when we've started our lives together. After all the months of holding back, we're finally together and we can't continue like this."

Fitz continued, growing increasingly stirred, "I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want to court you, marry you, and share a life together. I want you to have my children and to raise them together. I want grow old, travel the world, and wake up with you every morning. I can't imagine life without you. I am so completely in love with you Lizzie."

Lizzie was shocked into silence. His words were so unexpected, but he seemed completely serious. Her lack of response did not deter Fitz.

"For so long, I fought against it. I must have been in love with you since last summer, but I told myself we would never work. You said you would never fit in my world. You said you hated the responsibility and society that are part and parcel in my life. Our families would never get along. Spending holidays with your mother will be a struggle. Over time, I found that it didn't matter. I love you anyway. I love you enough that I can overlook these issues."

Lizzie was livid by this point. Fitz noticed her change in temperament, but mistook her anger for passion. "If we're going to make it, you need to be invested. You need to make our relationship more of a priority and make room in your schedule for us. Can you do that, Lizzie?"

"No, I can't do that." Lizzie said shortly.

Fitz questioned his hearing, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not willing to change my life for you. I think it would be best for us to stop seeing each other." Lizzie tried to put her emotions aside and be detached.

There was a long pause before Fitz responded, "Just like that? That's all you have to say?"

Lizzie looked back at Fitz, holding her ground.

"I tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you break up with me like it's nothing to you!"

"I'm sorry if your feeling are hurt. I'm sure that in time all your doubts about me and my family will make you happy that we realized we were not a good match."

"How can you say these things Lizzie? What about our time in the Virgin Islands? What has changed?"

"For one, you have been incredibly insensitive about me supporting Jane through her heartbreak and you've just said some incredibly rude things about my family. I love every Bennet in my family, no matter their faults. I can't be with someone who openly mocks and insults them. If you really cared about me, you would find a way to accept my family."

"You want me to pretend to like your family? The way they acted at Charlotte's wedding was appalling. I can't honestly say that I would want them present at my own wedding or that I would look forward to spending time with any of them, except maybe Jane. I can't pretend. I'm honest and I'm just not capable of being otherwise."

"I can safely promise that you can stop worrying about me or my family embarrassing you," Lizzie said spitefully.

"You said yourself that you don't get along with your mother! You can't tell me you weren't embarrassed at the wedding. I have to consider my reputation. I can't see how you can break up with me just because I'm sharing the honest truth about how I feel!"

"My family is well-intentioned and they are kind to each other. You, despite all your money, your good looks, and your education, are elitist, selfish, and rude".

Fitz felt like he had been punched in the gut, but Lizzie couldn't stop herself, "Just look at what happened yesterday with George Wickham."

"Interesting that you would bring him up," Darcy said with an accusatory tone. "What is your relationship exactly?"

"He did some work for Meryton and we worked closely together. We're also friends and he has told me some very upsetting stories of his background with you. Yesterday, you came to my workplace, made a scene, and then refused to explain any of it! How can you treat people like that?"

"You believe George over me?"

"He's given me a plausible story. You've never given _any_ explanation. You always do exactly what you want without thinking about anyone else or offering any reason."

"You want me to be like George and tell you exactly what you want to hear? I should have kept any doubts to myself and tell you everything is perfect and that I can't wait to join your family?"

"No Fitz, I never wanted you to lie to me. I just want to date someone who genuinely likes me. I don't want to be with someone who spends months deciding if he wants to date me or not. I don't want to be with someone who is rude and dismissive to the many people he considers beneath him."

"I don't understand how you can say this now. You told me you loved me less than two weeks ago!"

"I have told you repeatedly that that was a mistake. I didn't mean it then and I certainly don't love you now."

"Are saying that the last month meant nothing to you? Why were you even with me in the first place?" Fitz asked.

"It was a vacation fling," Lizzie insisted.

"You could have told me that!" Fitz said heatedly.

"I thought it was obvious. We live in the same city, if either of us wanted a real relationship we could have asked each other out months ago. You've been rude and cold since the day we met. I never expected that we would ever get involved, and now it's clear I should have stayed away".

At this final sentence from Lizzie, Fitz's anger quelled into gloomy acceptance. "That's enough. I apologize for my misunderstanding. This was a mistake".

Both were quiet for a long while. Fitz wasn't making eye contact. The awkwardness eventually prompted Lizzie to speak, "I should go".

Fitz looked up and nodded sadly.

"Can I give you money for my salad?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I'll handle the bill." Darcy seemed to pull himself together now that he had something to do. He looked around for their waiter.

Lizzie felt there was no reason to prolong their awkward time together. She stood and put her handbag on her shoulder. "Goodbye Fitz," Lizzie said quietly.

He turned back to look her in the eyes. "Goodbye," he answered miserably.

Lizzie walked out of the restaurant and flagged a cab. She didn't break down in tears until she walked through the front door of her apartment.

* * *

Author's note: OK guys, keep your cool. This honest conversation needed to happen. Things will get better!


	21. Chapter 21

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 21

Lizzie had cried herself to sleep. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what had made her so upset. She figured it was the combination of a breakup, hearing such hurtful comments from her now ex-boyfriend, and telling him all his worst traits. She and Fitz were both hurtful and cruel and she felt exhausted from the conversation. She was still shocked that Fitz had told her he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. After sleeping on it, she was ashamed of her rude remarks and that she had left him to deal with the bill for food ordered after she had broken off their relationship. Fitz had been offensive himself, but he had put himself out there and she had been cruel in return.

More than anything, Lizzie felt like an idiot for not realizing that he had real feelings for her and that he had taken their relationship so seriously. She went over the past months in her mind, replaying every significant conversation that she could remember. Lizzie could only surmise that her initial bias against Fitz was so strong that she was unable to see any change in his feelings for her. She wished she had been able to see clearly and had acted more wisely. Lizzie felt her mistake in thinking that their vacation fling would be insignificant. She shouldn't have let him call her his girlfriend and she should have been more upfront about her feelings. She had misled him. It had been unintentional, but it had happened nonetheless. Though she could shoulder some of the blame, she was still upset with Fitz's behavior too. The things that he said about her and her family were rude and completely out of line.

Lizzie tried to get up, but her head hurt and her legs felt like mush. She rarely used her sick days, but she decided that it was better to take the day off than go in to Meryton when she was unfit to work. After calling her boss, she tried to fall back asleep. After tossing and turning, she woke up and made herself a full breakfast. She was suddenly famished. After a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, Lizzie was up to checking her messages and email.

Jane and Charlotte had both texted asking about her date with Fitz. Lizzie didn't feel ready to discuss the breakup yet, so she moved on to her emails. Beyond quite a few work emails and political article from her dad, there was one very unexpected message waiting in her inbox.

F. Darcy had sent her a message at 3:42 am that same morning. The subject line was "Explanation". Lizzie hesitated before opening the message. She guessed he had stayed up all night writing that message. She hoped he wasn't angry and she hoped he didn't demand to see her again. After a minute, her curiosity won out over her hesitation and she opened the message and read the sentences eagerly.

 _Lizzie,_

 _I do not write to you with any intention of begging you to reconsider our breakup. Our conversation last night, and in fact our entire relationship, is best left in the past and forgotten. Though it must upset us both, I felt it was necessary to write and to ask you to read the contents of this message. This request may only confirm your opinion that I am controlling and self-centered, but it must be done. I am now aware that you do not care to hear from me, but I know that your sense of justice will require you to read this message._

 _You leveled two accusations at me that were unsubstantiated. The first was that I was uncaring about your sister's breakup; the second was that I had mistreated George Wickham. I hope to acquit myself of these charges with the remainder of this email. It is not my intent to offend you, but I will not apologize if my honesty in the following paragraphs brings you pain._

 _It is now obvious that we had a significant miscommunication about the nature of our relationship. I was under the impression that you had feelings for me and that we were committed to building our relationship and life together. Given our_ stated _commitment to each other, it was only natural for me to expect you to be_ present _. I now understand that you found my presence an unwanted obligation rather than a pleasure. I would like to address your specific complaint that I was insensitive about Jane's breakup. I was not upset that you wanted to be there for your sister. I was upset that you put everything else in your life before me. We had just started our relationship and I believed that you loved me just as much as I loved you. I could not understand why you were unable to make any time for me. I now understand that you never had real feelings for me._

 _I admire your dedication to your friends, family, and career. Your quick mind and independent spirit are what first attracted me to you as something more than a beautiful woman. The foundation of our relationship was centered on our conversations about your work at Meryton. I fell for you because of the amazing work you do and your warm lively personality. You are brutally loyal to those you love. I would never ask you to give up your relationships. I just wanted to be one of the people you love._

 _To refute your other accusation, I must start from the beginning. I have known George Wickham since we were both young boys. His father was my own father's chauffer and I often played with George as a child. When George's father passed away from a sudden stroke, my own parents provided for his education and helped support him and his widowed mother. George has a likable demeanor and endeared my father to him strongly. Though charming, George is lazy and dishonest. Before my own father passed away, he made me promise to help George graduate from college. Though I felt this to be a near-impossible task, I could not disappoint my father. George, already in his fifth year of college, though only having collected a few college credits, declared that he would be dropping out of school. He preferred a cash payment of $200,000 rather than to honor my father's wishes. He made this request only a week after my father passed away, when any decent person would be suffering in grief instead of thinking of money. I felt I had no other choice than to acquiesce to his request. Though I ultimately gave him the money, I was offended by his request and his disrespect of my father's wish. I dropped all connection with him. He returned a few years later demanding that I pay for him to return to school. I declined this request and he took it quite poorly asserting that I would regret it._

 _I thought that Wickham was out of my life for good until last spring. My sister, normally a very sweet and easygoing girl, refused to come home for Easter. She was in her freshman year of college and just eighteen years old at the time. I was concerned for her and made a surprise visit. She was in a terrible state. After a great deal of effort on my part she admitted to me that she believed herself to be pregnant and that the father had left her alone when she told him her suspicions._

 _After some coaxing, she admitted that she had been in a relationship with Wickham. At the time he was nearly twice her age. He had apparently followed her to college and convinced her to start a relationship with him. Gigi, having grown up without a mother, was very innocent and did not understand that the relationship was wholly inappropriate and that he must have some ulterior motive. His ulterior motive was her wealth. He had stolen her identity and with it, opened up several credit cards in her name. George had amassed six figures in credit card debit in the six months they were together. Wickham's motive must have been in part Gigi's wealth and in part revenge on me when I refused his demand of more funds. I worked with the police to find him, but in the end we did not press charges in order to protect Gigi's reputation. Fortunately, the pregnancy was a false alarm, but my sister is still dealing with the effects of such a betrayal. She needed regular therapy and still finds it difficult to trust people. Gigi took summer classes last year to make up some credits from her difficult spring semester. She has been doing better over time though it will take much more time for her to recover fully. I blame myself for not protecting her or teaching her to be more wary and circumspect in relationships. These events have profoundly affected me and my family and may have made us overly cautious and made me too concerned with setting a perfect example for my sister._

 _That is the complete truth of my interactions with George Wickham. I hope that you will now acquit me of any mistreatment of Wickham. Though I do not know the details of the story he gave you, I know him well enough to expect it was both very convincing and very damning. You cannot be blamed for believing his story. You knew nothing of our history and I did not explain the situation._

 _You may wonder why I did not explain earlier, but I was not able to express this last night and I was not sure how much of this painful business could be shared outside the family. Even if your animosity towards me does not allow you to believe my words, you can confirm the truth with Rich who knows the whole story_

 _My best wishes,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Lizzie lay on her sofa re-reading Fitz's email. She analyzed each sentence carefully starting from the beginning. The first paragraph made it clear that he was angry with her and felt she had mislead him and let him down. It hurt Lizzie to read those words, but she knew his feelings were justified at least in part. The next section of the email made her scoff. She found his assertion that he had been reasonable in his remarks about Jane and her family completely absurd. He had stated that he dreaded spending holidays with her mother and that he would not willingly spend time with any of her family! She rolled her eyes at his poor memory and need to be blameless.

Obviously, she would never cut off her family, but he had stated that they were so unbearable that he had kept himself at a distance. This also explained his disappearance after Charlotte's wedding. The Bennets had scared him off after all! Lizzie could hardly believe that anyone would judge her based on her family. She couldn't choose them or control them. All she could do was love them, offer advice when appropriate, and live her life according to her values. Those paragraphs of Fitz's email made her angry and glad that Fitz was out of her life.

The part of the email about George Wickham was more concerning. She knew Fitz well enough to believe that he would never have written such personal details unless they were true. He was so protective of his sister that he must have felt it very necessary to clear his name. Lizzie was surprised that Fitz trusted her with such delicate information even after they had broken up on such bad terms.

Lizzie contemplated this new information at length. The more she considered the events and timeline, the more she understood that Wickham's terrible actions had traumatized Fitz and shaped his personality and character. Learning the truth clarified a lot about Fitz and especially his odd behavior. Lizzie realized that they must have met for the first time shortly after Fitz had found out about his sister's troubles. That could explain his irritable attitude and his disinterest in women at the time. The events with Wickham may also explain Fitz's obsession with discretion and obligation to set a good example for his sister. With this information, Lizzie could better understand his character. She understood why he had been so difficult when they had first met and started dancing around beginning a relationship. Fitz was the way he was because of his belief in principle and his desire to protect the only family that he had left. Lizzie could not find fault with either of these motives.


	22. Chapter 22

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 22

Lizzie's anger diminished over the next week. She went back to work and her everyday activities, but her breakup and his email were always in the back of her mind. Over time, Lizzie felt that she understood Fitz much better. His difficult experiences in life had created his worry about reputation and being right. Lizzie tried to think rationally about their relationship and her feelings for Fitz. She determined that she respected him greatly and she pitied him for George's betrayal and for his misunderstanding of her feelings. Lizzie wished that she had treated him better and shown him more understanding and kindness. Despite her changed opinion, Lizzie could not regret their breakup. She did not love him and she couldn't be in a serious relationship with someone so elitist.

Lizzie turned her attention inward. Lizzie had previously been very satisfied with herself and her judgement. She thought that she was a perceptive person, easily judging people accurately. Recent events had shown her that she was easily blinded by compliments and insults. Her vanity had allowed her to believe and befriend George even after he had shown signs of deceit. Fitz was right when he said that Lizzie liked that George told her what she wanted to hear. At the time, it had been nice to hear George's compliments and jokes. Now that she knew how bad his character was, she wished that she had been more careful.

Her hurt pride had kept her from realizing that Fitz had fallen in love with her. Yes, Fitz wasn't much of a flirt. Even at his best, he was slightly awkward. Still, she believed that his feelings for her were real. George probably never liked her any more than the next woman. Lizzie felt her own immaturity; manner moved her more than substance. She had believed one of the most worthless men in the country over a flawed, but very honorable, man. Lizzie realized that until reading the email, she had never known herself and her own character.

* * *

To combat loneliness and self-recrimination, Lizzie spent more time at work and with her closest friends. Her sweet sister Jane was her biggest supporter. Jane was the only one with whom Lizzie shared the whole truth. Jane was shocked that Darcy had fallen in love with Lizzie, but quickly said she could easily see why he fell for her sister.

"Did you know he was in love with me?" Lizzie asked.

"No. I would never have guessed! I could tell there was some attraction, but neither of you ever acted on it and there was no reason to expect that to change. I was shocked when you told me that you had started dating on your vacation".

"No one was more surprised than me," Lizzie agreed. "He was quite serious though. He said he could see us getting married and having children together."

"Darcy must have been in love with you for months." Jane had a thought, "Do you think he followed you on vacation after he heard you were going in Gary's place?"

Lizzie nodded, "It makes some sense. That's Charlotte's theory, at least." Lizzie thought about the last year and groaned, "I feel like such an idiot, I had no idea he was so serious about a relationship."

Jane treaded lightly, "You had no idea? You spent your three weeks at the resort practically glued to each other."

"I know it sounds impossible, but I wasn't really thinking straight. Fitz told me so many times that he didn't like me and that I didn't listen or believe him when he started changing his tune."

"Did your feelings change at all?"

"I can't deny that I did have a kind of crush on him. Fitz is so well-informed, almost like an encyclopedia. He knows so much and has so much business experience so he gave the best advice, especially about work. I felt like I could talk to him about any problem I had at Meryton or any new idea. Besides that, he could sometimes be very considerate."

Lizzie thought more about her feelings and added, "The best times for us were where we were out in nature being active- out in the sea, going for runs, playing tennis. We had some very good conversations too. Fitz didn't mind when I challenged him or teased him. I felt like I could be myself and I felt like he understood me. He genuinely liked me for me; flaws and all."

"It sounds like you care about him a lot. I've never heard you talk about anyone in those terms. Why did you really end things?"

"We had very different ideas about where our relationship was going. Our worlds don't fit together well."

Jane looked at Lizzie skeptically, "I think he would have waited for you to be ready, if you'd talked to him about it. Maybe you didn't want such different things after all. Maybe your worlds could fit together if you tried. I think the break up was hasty. I think you'll regret it in time."

Lizzie thought they weren't talking about her and Fitz anymore, "I'm sorry Jane. I've been insensitive. Fitz and I did want very different things. No amount of talking would have changed that, but your relationship was different. You and Charlie loved each other deeply. He should have talked to you. _Your_ breakup was hasty. I'm sure he does regret it".

"He doesn't regret it!" Jane cried suddenly. Lizzie was shocked by this outburst. Jane was the most serene person she knew.

Jane flushed, but continued speaking, "I bumped into Caroline the other day at the coffee shop and she told me he has a new girlfriend, his secretary. She told me they're getting serious already."

"What? I don't believe it!" Lizzie insisted.

"It's true. His own sister told me!"

"Caroline is the absolute worst. You can't trust her!"

"I'm glad she told me the truth. I had been thinking about calling Charlie. Thank God I didn't—think how embarrassing it would have been! I was going to tell him I still loved him and ask him exactly why we broke up."

Lizzie pried, "Have you talked at all since you broke up?"

"We've only exchanged a couple of texts asking if the other was okay, nothing substantial. I'm certainly not going to contact him now!"

Lizzie comforted her sister with ice-cream and a hug. Jane asked Lizzie, "Have you talked to Fitz since your break up?"

"We haven't talked at all. Well, I suppose he wrote me the email, but I haven't responded. Do you think I should? Should I apologize?"

Jane considered this carefully, "I do think Darcy would be reassured to know you had received the email considering the importance of its contents".

Lizzie sighed. "I agree. I will have to get over my own embarrassment and write something".

Jane approved of this plan and vowed to be there for moral support. Lizzie was reassured by Jane's encouragement. She hated to see Jane heartbroken, but it was nice to have someone going through a breakup at the same time. She spent an embarrassing amount of time drafting a reply to Fitz's email. After seventeen rejected drafts, she decided on a formal and diplomatic tone.

 _Fitzwilliam,_

 _Thank you for your email. I appreciate your explanation. I apologize for the harsh things that I said the other night. I will always think of you with respect and gratitude for your help at Meryton._

 _Lizzie_

It was by no means perfect, but it was the best she could do and something was better than nothing. Lizzie sent the presents and notes off, but received no reply. Lizzie reasoned that this was for the best. Her last conversation with Fitz had been so toxic that she would be too embarrassed to see him again and he would have no desire to see her.

If Jane was Lizzie's biggest support, Charlotte was Lizzie's biggest critic.

At their next girl's night Charlotte asked. "I see you're still moping around. Did you really end things with Darcy, Lizzie?"

Lizzie had been trying to avoid the topic, but Charlotte had finally asked. Lizzie confirmed that she and Fitz were no longer together.

"Why would you do that? Darcy is your dream man: intelligent, intense, and willing to put up with all your crap".

Lizzie shrugged, not wanting to get into the personal details.

"I bet you could get him back if you wanted," Charlotte suggested, noting Lizzie's depressed mood.

Lizzie sighed, "We can't get back together, I was horrible to him and he would never forgive me".

Charlotte quirked a smile, "What did you do that was so bad?"

"He told me that he wanted a future with me and I told him that I think he's rude and elitist and that I never should have started going out with him."

"Lizzie!" Charlotte admonished. "That's horrible! If a man had said that to you, we'd stamp him an irredeemable jerk".

"I think Mary would commend me on my feminist nonconformist agenda," Lizzie joked miserably. She turned the conversation. "Fitz finally told me the truth about what happened between him and George. I don't want to betray his trust, but I can tell you that George is a bad man. I should never have hired him; I should never have trusted him so easily. I should have trusted Fitz—he was always so helpful and responsible."

Jane asked, "I'm glad he told you the truth. Are you going to warn the staff at Meryton?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion. I will never take another meeting with him or give him work. Do you think I need to do more?"

Charlotte advised, "You are George's main contact at Meryton, if you cut him off, I doubt he will cause any trouble for the rest of us."

Jane agreed, "It would be better to put it in the past and move forward."

* * *

Another couple of weeks passed and it was Valentine's Day. The single ladies at Meryton decided to go to happy hour after work. After one round of drinks, Lizzie was faced with an unexpected arrival, George Wickham. He was still quite popular around the office though he hadn't been on staff there for months. One of her coworkers had invited him because she knew Lizzie and George were such good friends. Lizzie felt extreme embarrassment at that thought. George flirted with her outrageously. Her polite rebuffs only increased his determination to charm her. When Lizzie made her goodbyes, George followed her to speak outside.

"Word on the street is that you and Darcy had a fling and then you broke up with him!"

Lizzie looked for a cab in part to avoid answering his personal question and in part to make her escape as soon as possible.

"I'm surprised you went out with him in the first place. I thought you hated him as much as I do".

"I got to know Fitz much better over time. I do not hate him in the least. In fact, I think he is a very good man".

"I'm surprised that you can say that knowing what he did to me," George said persuasively.

"I've heard both sides of the story, and I've made my own determination".

George had at least the decency to blush.

Lizzie continued, "I think it would be better if you didn't come back around Meryton, George".

George did not want to be confronted about his poor behavior. He accepted Lizzie's decision and left in a hurry. Lizzie sighed in relief. She was glad to see him go.

After handling that aggravation, Lizzie had a lunch with Charlotte and then a wild weekend to endure. Lydia had planned a night out of clubbing. All the Bennet sisters were single at the same time and Lydia wanted to cheer them up and have some sister bonding time. Lizzie was grateful that Lydia had put in the effort, but she expected it to be a depressing night.

Lunch with Charlotte only soured Lizzie's mood further. Charlotte told all about the romantic night she and Gary had the night before. Lizzie was happy for her friend, but it was hard to think of Gary being romantic without losing her appetite. Lizzie couldn't really enjoy Valentine's Day. It was too easy to remember that Fitz had planned to take her on a romantic getaway. Lizzie found herself wondering where they would have gone and what he might have said to her. She was sure that it would have been an amazing trip. Their three weeks in the Virgin Islands had been easily the best trip of her life and she could only imagine how special the planned vacation must have been. Lizzie wondered what Fitz would have said and if she would have reacted any differently under changed circumstances. Had they been in a peaceful setting, with nothing to argue about, and no pressure, would they have come to a different outcome? She was saved from regret when she remembered the harsh things he had said about her family.

* * *

Lydia's night out was upon them. She had gotten a booth with bottle service at the swankiest nightclub in town. All four Bennet sisters went out together. Lizzie was surprised that Mary was not only present, but wearing a miniskirt.

When questioned, Mary replied, "Lydia forced me! She said we all had to come out a cheer you up!"

Lizzie laughed, "It's very nice of you to organize all this, Lydia, but I'm fine. I've been through my share of breakups and I'd only been dating Fitz for a few weeks. "

It wasn't long before Lydia insisted they all take shots. She took more than her fair share and pulled Lizzie aside, "What happened with your hot, rich boyfriend? Jane said you broke up. She said we should avoid talking about him."

Lizzie laughed to herself and gave a simple response hoping Lydia would move on if she didn't provide many details. "We did. We broke up a couple weeks ago".

"Did he dump you because you're thirty? What a jerk!" Lydia said aghast.

"I broke up with him, if you must know," Lizzie said, insulted.

"What did he do? Did he cheat on you?"

"No, Fitz didn't do anything. We just had different expectations for the relationship. We wanted different things and we are different people."

Lydia asked for more details and Lizzie eventually complied in coded language. "We had a lot of miscommunication. We got off on the wrong foot, but when we ended up on vacation at the same resort we sort of fell into dating. I thought it was a fling, he thought it was more. Eventually, it all fell apart".

Lydia, more inclined to gossip and laughter, did not know how to console her sister properly and instead pulled her up to dance. Lizzie felt too old and miserable to be dancing at a club. She counted down the hours until she could go home and put Valentine's Day behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 23

Weeks passed and life had regained some normalcy. Both Jane and Lizzie were able to go about their daily lives and only consider their recent breakups once or twice a day. Jane did finally adopt a rescue dog, an adorable chocolate lab pup that she named Jack. Jack's playful and warm demeanor did a great deal to cheer both the Bennet sisters up. They began spending early spring weekends at the dog park. Lizzie's work at Meryton kept her busy too. She was working on a partnership with some physics professors at the local university. The professors were going to give a series of talks on the industry and recent findings as well as provide a few internship positions assisting with research. Lizzie was proud of her work and vowed to do much more. The next year would be better than ever at Meryton.

Lizzie was in a staff meeting, trying to pay attention to Charlotte's presentation on funding. It was a beautiful early spring day and Lizzie just wanted to sneak out of work and go for a run. After a particularly boring portion on valuation, she began thinking about what she might make for dinner that night. After eating poorly for the last couple of months as she processed her breakup, she was craving something healthy. She considered a vegetable stir fry and was crafting her grocery list in her head. She was brought back to earth when she heard Charlotte's words, "the Entrepreneurship program is fully funded based on an endowment from a donor last year".

"What was that?" Lizzie asked sitting up straighter in her chair.

Charlotte cleared her throat, "The endowment was from one of your former mentors".

Lizzie remained quite confused, "Who? No one mentioned this to me".

"It was Fitzwilliam Darcy, I think you remember him," Charlotte replied saucily, tilting up her chin.

Realization dawned and Lizzie turned red and went quiet.

Rachel Gardiner, the Meryton President interjected, "You never thanked him for the donation, Lizzie?"

Lizzie reacted mindlessly, "He never told me! Charlotte never told me!" Lizzie stopped speaking when she realized how immature she sounded. She forced herself to uncross her arms and look composed.

Rachel looked at Lizzie questioningly, "Charlotte mentioned this at her last presentation, Lizzie. I believe that was in December".

Lizzie looked sheepish and Charlotte smiled vindicated.

Rachel continued, "This is very out of character of you Lizzie. Normally you are the picture of graciousness with our volunteers and mentors. At the very least, take the man to lunch and thank him for his support."

Lizzie composed herself and answered, "I don't think he would appreciate that. We had a falling out, that's why he stopped mentoring".

"Let me get this straight: he basically built the program, donated a pile of money, and instead of thanking him you drove him away from the entrepreneurship program?"

Lizzie fought to stay calm, "It was slightly more complicated than that. I didn't know he had donated anything." She figured she might as well come out with it, "Full disclosure, we have a romantic history. We briefly dated a couple of months ago".

Charlotte added, "Lizzie broke the poor man's heart".

Lizzie elbowed Charlotte. The Meryton staff was like a family, but Lizzie didn't need her boss to know all of her dirty laundry.

Rachel sighed, "Lizzie, it's lucky for you that you're good at your job because I'm starting to question your judgement". She turned to Charlotte, "Is there any way to fix this?"

"He hasn't complained, but it wouldn't hurt to do more. We could comp him a table at this year's gala and thank him publicly."

Rachel approved, "Good idea Charlotte. Can you contact him and see if he's amenable?"

Over the next week, Lizzie tried to inconspicuously get information on this development but Charlotte stonewalled her. Lizzie wasn't sure if Charlotte was trying to drive her crazy or was simply trying to keep Lizzie from muddling the situation further. After days of wondering, Lizzie brought Charlotte a cupcake as a cover for her as an information-gathering mission. Lizzie was surprised when Charlotte finally came to her for advice on the situation.

"Darcy's work phone has been going to voicemail all week. Can you give me his cell phone number? Do you have any other ideas on how to contact him?"

Lizzie said she didn't think he'd appreciate work calls on his cell, remembering how frustrated he got when people called him when they were on vacation. Lizzie remembered Fitz mentioning his office manager Sarah was his go-to. Lizzie advised, "Call Sarah Reynolds". The two friends searched the Pemberly website and LinkedIn for Sarah's contact information. Lizzie hoped her involvement wouldn't get back to Fitz. Hopefully, if he did hear about it, he would realize that this plan was all Charlotte's fault and Lizzie was not trying to bother him. He had made it clear in his email that he regretted their relationship and he blamed her for leading him on. He would not want to hear that she was back to cause more trouble in his life.

With such reasoning, Lizzie had convinced herself that she was completely removed from this plan. She was summarily surprised when Charlotte popped into her office later the same day. "You and I are going to Pemberley next week to meet with Sarah and discuss the Pemberley-Meryton relationship".

"I'm sure you can handle that meeting on you own, Charlotte," Lizzie insisted and tried to look busy reading her emails.

"Sarah was fairly insistent that you be there as well to speak about the programs," Charlotte explained.

The two friends argued about this for a few minutes before finally Lizzie admitted the real reason she opposed Charlotte's plan. "I can't go to his office! What would he think of me?"

Charlotte raised one eyebrow. "Darcy won't be there. He's been traveling in Asia and won't be in the office. That's why we're meeting with Sarah".

With this knowledge, Lizzie's mind changed rather quickly. She decided that she was rather curious to meet Sarah and see the office Fitz went to every day for work.\

* * *

The day of the meeting dawned and Lizzie was full of nervous curiosity. She had put on a dark suit for the occasion, styled her hair nicely, and picked up some baked goods to bring to the Pemberley office. She commuted up to the office feeling tense and practicing what she would say in her head.

The building itself was unmarked except for tasteful lettering on the front door. It was a midsize, handsome building shielded from the street by shrubbery. Fitz clearly valued his privacy. Sarah was there to greet them as they walked in the front door. She was a kind looking middle-aged woman whose pastel cardigan and sensible shoes contrasted with her efficient and sharp mind. Sarah welcomed the two visitors and gave them a quick tour.

They were summarily introduced to the staff who gushed about their employer's intelligence and character. Lizzie felt like a moron. She expected they would have security escort her out had they known the truth of how she had treated him. She offered up the cronuts to assuage some guilt. As the staff dug into the box of pastries, they chatted about some of their investments. Lizzie recognized some of the companies as startups that she and Fitz had discussed over the last year. It was impressive to hear how Pemberly's involvement and guidance had brought these companies from idea to reality. Fitz and his staff were making real, positive change in the world.

On the way to the conference room, Sarah pointed out Fitz's office. Lizzie peaked in interestedly. It was masculine and warm with a large solid wood desk, giant computer monitor, and walls of books. The mix of classic with modern design reminded her of Fitz instantly. The art was especially good. Lizzie spent a lot of time looking around before realizing she was being nosy.

Sarah ushered them into a large and comfortable conference room. The three women chatted about Meryton for a while. Sarah was impressed and even mentioned that they may be able to hire an intern or two from the college program. Charlotte then spoke about the endowment and the possible recognition at the upcoming gala.

Sarah replied, "Mr. Darcy is very charitable. It is not a large amount for him and he does not like public attention. I am sure he would prefer if you to highlighted one of the girl's companies".

Charlotte made some remarks about strengthening the relationship between Meryton and Pemberley. Sarah answered that she would speak with Mr. Darcy and pass along his opinions within the next week. They all said their goodbyes and went to leave. All left feeling good about the meeting and partnership. Lizzie was happy that she still had a contact at Pemberley, even if the boss was not happy with her. Lizzie was eager to discuss the meeting with Charlotte on the ride back to the office. Before they could leave, Charlotte, fairly pregnant by this time, needed to use the restroom. Lizzie waited for her outside.

As Lizzie was enjoying some fresh air and processing all that she had heard and seen, she saw a dark sedan pull into the parking lot. The door opened and an Italian leather shoe and a suited leg came into Lizzie's view. She got a bad feeling in her gut. She thought that she recognized that shoe.

A moment later, out stepped Fitz. Lizzie was shocked. He looked just as incredulous and blinked his eyes as if he couldn't trust his vision. They made eye contact almost instantly as she was standing right outside the front door to his office. Lizzie picked her jaw up off the floor and tried to compose herself as he came closer. There was no way to avoid speaking with him. She was surprised by his friendly tone, "Lizzie, it's good to see you! I hope you're doing well".

Lizzie tried to respond as kindly despite her shock, "I'm good, thank you. How are you, Fitz?"

"Good. It's very good to see you," Fitz said simply, though he looked agitated. There was a long pause, "Have you been to my office?" he continued.

"Yes, Charlotte and I met with Sarah to talk about a few things about Meryton." Fitz looked surprised so Lizzie continued, "Charlotte said your work phone was going straight to voicemail so I suggested she call Sarah".

"I've been out of the country. You could have called my cell or used my private email address".

"Charlotte planned the whole thing. She just asked me to come with her at the last minute. I really wasn't involved in any of it," Lizzie protested. She looked up at his earnest face and felt a pull to speak honestly, "I wasn't sure if you'd like to hear from me".

"I always want to hear from you".

If Lizzie was surprised before, she was completely flabbergasted after Fitz's words. Lizzie didn't know how to respond, so she changed the subject. "When did you get back?"

"I'm straight from the airport off a twelve hour flight and another hour waiting in line at customs".

"You look pretty good considering!" Lizzie smiled. Besides some dark circles under his eyes and slightly disheveled hair, he looked the same as always. That is to say, he looked very good.

"You look pretty good yourself," Fitz complemented. Lizzie was happy she had put in the extra effort that morning. "I've never seen you in a suit before," Fitz continued.

"It's a bit of a role reversal for us. Usually you're the one popping into my office unexpectedly in a suit". Lizzie immediately felt she had said the wrong thing. She remembered the last time he had popped into her office when he and George had their confrontation.

Charlotte came out and interrupted their conversation. Charlotte was nearly as stunned to see Fitz as Lizzie but she hid her surprise much better. Fitz politely greeted Charlotte and made small talk. Lizzie noticed that he had gotten much better at this, or at least, he was now willing to put in more effort.

Fitz volunteered to meet with the pair then and there. Charlotte replied, "I have another meeting to rush off to, but I think Lizzie is free for the rest of the afternoon".

Fitz smiled at Lizzie and she couldn't help smiling back. That decided it. As uncomfortable as Lizzie was, she did follow Fitz back inside his offices. The staff was thrilled to see Fitz. He was clearly a rock star to them and they were full of questions about his trip and potential investments. He politely but firmly told them they would catch up later, but first he needed to talk with Lizzie. This statement raised a few eyebrows. The Pemberley staff looked at her with heightened interest and respect. If she was important to Fitz, she must be important to them. Fitz was tempted to try a piece of a cronut before he led Lizzie to his office. "Is this alright?" he asked considerately as he pulled out a chair for her at a table in his office. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you, I'm fine".

Fitz looked at her searchingly.

Lizzie thought it would be best to start off discussing work. "Charlotte and I came to talk about the endowment donation you made for the Meryton entrepreneurship program."

"Is there any issue with the program?"

"No not at all. The only issue is that until two weeks ago, I was not aware that you had made the donation."

"Are you upset that I didn't tell you?"

"Why didn't you?" There was not a single hint of accusation, just curiosity in her voice.

"I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything".

"There was never any danger of that". Again, Lizzie felt like she had said the exact wrong thing. "I'm sorry for saying that. I'm sorry for everything," Lizzie added.

"I'm sorry too. I was wrong. What I said about your family was out of line". Fitz looked like he wanted to say more, but was uncertain.

There was quiet for a minute, until Lizzie forced herself to speak. "Thank you for saying that. I was wrong too. I said some very harsh things that you didn't deserve. I'm sorry for accusing you of mistreating George Wickham."

"I should have told you sooner. I've thought a lot about that. I've thought a lot about where I went wrong and let you down. I've wanted to talk it through and apologize properly."

"If you wanted to talk, why didn't you reply to my email?" Lizzie asked.

"It was so depressing, I was too miserable," Fitz responded.

"What was depressing about my email?" Lizzie questioned.

"You said you'd always think of me with respect and gratitude" Fitz groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Lizzie asked.

"That's something you might say to your grandfather not to your vacation fling."

"It was more than a fling," Lizzie admitted.

Darcy looked so hopefully that it made Lizzie grin. "What would you rather me say in my email? Thank you for an amazing month together. Sorry for how things ended. I'll never be able to think of you without remembering how good you look in swim trunks?"

"That's certainly better though a simple 'I'm lost without you' would have done quite well".

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I should take notes for the speech."

"What speech?" Fitz asked.

"Meryton wants to honor you and your donation at the next gala. They would like to give you a complimentary table and have someone make a short speech commending your support".

"Is that already coming up? I can't believe that it's been a year since we met". Fitz was contemplative.

"Would you like to come to the gala this year?"

"Yes, if you want me to go," Fitz agreed, unable to say no to anything Lizzie asked.

"While you're feeling charitable, can you be sure to tell my boss that you don't hold any ill will towards me and you don't regret the donation?"

"Sure, sure. It helps that that's the truth."

Lizzie smiled, this was going shockingly well. She tried her luck further, "What do you say to a speech?"

"Will you be giving the speech?" Fitz looked amused.

"If you like," Lizzie's eyes sparkled. "To honor you, I'd keep it short. I'm thinking, 'Fitzwilliam Darcy, grandfather to none. We'd all be lost without him. Thanks for the donation, please come again next year.'"

"I suppose I'd be allowed to say a few words myself? 'Elizabeth Bennet, the Meryton programming tyrant, loves bacon cheeseburgers, abhors surprises. She conned me into helping her set up the program and rarely responds to my emails. Also, completely unconnected to my donation, she is an amazing kisser."

"No speeches," Lizzie said emphatically.

"If you say so," Fitz smiled. A beat passed.

"I guess I'll see you at the gala then. It's about six weeks from now. You should be getting an invitation in the mail soon". Lizzie was slightly awkward as she said all this.

"I will be there to support you, but can I see you before then?" Fitz asked.

Lizzie hesitated. She looked at Fitz, searching his face and trying to discern his feelings. Was this a friendly invitation or more?

He continued, "My sister will be home for spring break tomorrow and I know she would love to meet you. Can you come for dinner?"

Lizzie was surprised by the invitation, but she did accept. She wasn't sure what to make of Fitz, but decided to see where this led. She was rather curious to meet his much talked-about sister and to see his home. The invitation meant at least that he still liked her well enough to invite her over for a family dinner. It did not escape Lizzie's notice that she had specifically criticized him about relationships with family. Was he inviting her over now to begin to redress her concerns? She pondered his motives as Fitz walked her to the cab and hugged her goodbye. Lizzie felt a little embarrassed, but also excited about what had transpired that afternoon and what was to come.


	24. Chapter 24

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 24

Lizzie felt a mixture of nerves and expectation as she sat in the back of a cab on the way to Fitz's home. For one, she expected quite a mansion. She knew Fitz was wealthy and she had heard Caroline praise his "estate". Lizzie worried she might feel out of place. Beyond the physical space, she would face Fitz and she would meet his sister.

Lizzie felt embarrassed. She wondered how Fitz had explained her to his sister. She wondered what he thought of her in his own head. Lizzie was shocked at how wonderful Fitz had been at Pemberley. She had expected him to be angry, but instead he was friendlier than ever before. He seemed eager to show that there were no hard feelings and even seemed flirtatious.

Fitz had texted his address so her commute was uneventful. Lizzie looked around at the neighborhood as they got closer to Fitz's house. It was a nice, residential neighborhood made up of stately homes situated on large yards. The cab slowed in front of a brick Neoclassical home. Lizzie thought it fit Fitz's personality quite well. She admired the leafy trees in the yard and the budding rose bushes in front of the house.

She looked around for a moment before she got out of her cab and walked to the front door. Lizzie rang the bell and the door opened almost immediately. This made her suspect that both brother and sister were waiting eagerly by the door for her arrival. Lizzie was determined to meet their high expectations.

Fitz hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before introducing her to his sister. Gigi was a pretty girl who looked younger than her nineteen years. She seemed very sweet, but quite shy. The Darcys both smiled at Lizzie eagerly. Lizzie handed Gigi a bouquet of flowers and the young lady went to find a vase. This left Lizzie alone with Fitz.

"I'm very glad you came," Fitz said, eager to make her comfortable in his home.

"Thank you for inviting me. Gigi is great. I'm flattered that you wanted to introduce us".

"It would be good for her to spend time with you. I hope she can learn some of your social skills and confidence".

Lizzie was immensely complimented by his words, so much so that she didn't immediately know what to say in return. She eventually rallied, "that's incredibly kind of you to say. I'd be happy to pass on any of my good qualities, but I think some of my confidence has been misguided."

"I don't think so," Fitz stated smiling warmly.

Lizzie felt his look was too intense and scanned the foyer for a distraction. She was impressed by the high ceiling and tasteful design, "If the entryway is anything to go by, your home is amazing!"

Fitz looked around, as if trying to view his home through new eyes. "I haven't given it much thought, but I suppose it's a nice enough room." He continued, "It's never looked better now that you're standing in it".

Lizzie was saved from answering this praise by Gigi's return. Fitz suggested that they all go into the dining room to eat. Lizzie felt relieved by this interruption, Fitz was starting to lay it on thick and she wasn't sure how she felt about such obvious affection.

Over a delicious meal and wine for those of legal drinking age, Lizzie did her best to get to know Gigi better. She asked about Gigi's studies and hobbies. Gigi was nervous at first and looked at her brother a great deal, but she warmed up over time. Fitz did his best to further the conversation and bring up common interests. After dessert was finished, Lizzie asked for a tour of the house.

Gigi exclaimed, "You haven't seen the house before? How is that possible?" She looked at Fitz for an explanation.

"That's my mistake, but I am very happy that you're here now," Fitz said smiling at Lizzie.

With some prodding from her brother, Gigi was persuaded to lead the tour. She led Lizzie through each of the many attractive rooms, telling family stories as she went. Fitz followed, happy to see his sister taking charge and delighted to see Lizzie in his home.

Lizzie found that the house was less intimidating than she had expected. It was big and it was well decorated with art and comfortable nice furniture. Still, the home had a lived-in feel. It was not a museum. Lizzie felt comfortable. She particularly liked the breakfast nook in the kitchen with a view of the backyard.

Gigi chattered nervously and implied that Lizzie would be spending more time at the house over the summer. Lizzie got the impression that Gigi assumed that she and Fitz were dating. Lizzie had to concede that her presence at Fitz's house would only confirm that theory. Still, this wasn't exactly a date. An invitation to meet her ex-boyfriend's sister was decidedly amicable. It indicated a definite approval, trust, and intimacy. Lizzie decided that in some ways the invitation was more and in some ways less than a dinner date at a restaurant.

Fitz noticed Lizzie peeking out the window to the backyard and asked if she'd like to go outside. Lizzie gladly accepted and was shown a beautiful and large back yard with a vegetable garden and an impressive tree house. They sat in a grouping of patio furniture and admired the sunset.

Lizzie playfully asked what it was like to grow up in such a utopia. Gigi looked at Fitz before replying shyly, "I have been very lucky to live her my whole childhood. It was self-sacrificing of Fitzwilliam to move back home to take care of me. He could have sent me to boarding school and enjoyed his twenties. I'm sure I didn't deserve it".

Lizzie responded, "I'm sure you do deserve it and, in any case, Fitz believes you do. He takes a great deal of pleasure in being right, so you may as well accept that you are the most deserving and best girl on earth".

Fitz smiled at Lizzie fondly. "I may enjoy being right, but I don't feel a psychological need to always be correct. I'm made a few mistakes recently that I hope to set right." He looked now at his sister, "However, I couldn't have done any less for you, Gigi. We both needed family and I'm glad I could be there for you when you were growing up. I hope you know that I'll always be here for you even now that you're an adult".

Gigi's eyes teared up. She replied earnestly, "I owe you so much. I hope the party next weekend goes perfectly. It's the least I can do for you!"

Lizzie looked to Fitz for an explanation. "You're having a party, Fitz? I guess you are trying new things," she teased.

"Gigi and Charlie are throwing me a birthday party next weekend," he answered.

Before she could stop herself, Lizzie asked, "When's your birthday?" She immediately felt bad for not knowing it already or having it programmed into her calendar.

"I turn 34 on Wednesday".

"You must come to the party!" Gigi insisted. "Fitzwilliam will have a much better time if _you're_ there! Please say you'll come, Lizzie!"

Lizzie accepted the invitation and gave Gigi her phone number so they could coordinate the details later.

After this, some nonverbal communication passed between the Darcy siblings. Lizzie surmised that Fitz was asking for some time alone for him to talk with her. Gigi quickly said goodnight to the pair and excused herself with some awkwardness. Clearly the young woman was not accustomed to seeing her brother with a woman, though it was nice of her to try to give them some time alone. She was a very sweet girl who reminded her of a young and less self-assured Jane Bennet. Lizzie thought it would be a good idea to introduce them one day.

The mood changed once Fitz and Lizzie were alone. "I don't want to overstay my welcome," Lizzie said, feeling Fitz out.

"That's impossible. You're always welcome here". Lizzie wondered about that. Before, she hadn't even been invited to see his home. At Charlie's lake house he had even joked that she wouldn't be invited. She guessed that his stance had changed; she wondered if he had changed his mind about anything else.

"Are you excited for your party?" Lizzie asked evenly.

"Sure, now that you'll be there." He paused. "I hope you'll have fun. Charlie is threatening to drag me to a club".

"I'm sure he's just giving you a hard time. He wouldn't knowingly torture you on your birthday!"

"I'm not in the habit of clubbing, but I'm trying new things. I'm trying to better myself, to be friendlier".

"I can tell. I'm trying to better myself too," Lizzie answered.

"You don't have a lot of room for improvement," Fitz complimented. "Thank you for noticing. I would like to start fresh with you."

"I'd like to start over too," Lizzie said. "But first, can I ask you an impertinent question about the past?"

"Sure. Your impertinent questions are my favorite kind of questions," Fitz said with interest.

"Charlotte said you were planning on taking me for a surprise trip. Where were you going to take me?"

He smiled, "Paris and the South of France".

Lizzie lit up, "That would have been amazing! What were we going to do there?"

"Eat French food, visit wineries, go sailing, look at art," Fitz listed.

Lizzie joked lightly, "That does sound nice, but Fitz those are all _your_ favorite things!"

"That's a fair point," Fitz acknowledged, "If we ever do go on a trip together we should plan it together. You like wine though and art too! And I think you'll come around on sailing". He smiled at her hopefully.

Lizzie laughed and asked Fitz about his recent travels in Asia. They talked with considerably more ease than earlier that night. Lizzie felt herself and Fitz slipping into their old comfortable familiarity, but with a new respect and openness. She realized that she hadn't been so enthralled in a conversation in a very long time. Lizzie was eager to hear all that he had done and seen in Asia and to show him her interest and approval. She began to notice things about Fitz that she hadn't before. He really did have the nicest eyes, and he knew how to turn a phrase like none other. She had always thought that he lacked a sense of humor, but his stories of the people he had met on his trip kept her laughing. She wondered if this was all new or if she just hadn't noticed. She decided that it must be a combination of his increased effort to be likeable and her increased willingness to see his strong points.

As the sun disappeared, Lizzie felt it was best to call it a night before she overstayed her welcome. The past few hours were wonderfully confusing. She could hardly take any more surprises. She needed some time to process what this fresh start with Fitz would mean. Lizzie wanted to eliminate the misunderstandings of the past and try to see Fitz for the man he was now.

* * *

Author's note: I not the sweetest Guest review yesterday: I'm sorry you had such a bad day at work and I'm glad I could make your day a little brighter. Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 25

Lizzie spent the ensuing days replaying the evening at the Darcy home in her head. She was surprised by Fitz's warmth and hospitality. She was charmed by his shy but sweet sister Gigi and the siblings' obvious affection for each other. She had enjoyed herself and she had a better understanding of Fitz from seeing him in at home with his timid sweet sister. She recognized the root of his reserve and his penchant for protecting himself and his family.

She wondered what would come of their fresh start. Lizzie had to admit that she was certainly still attracted to him and his behavior towards her made her believe that he still loved her. She knew that at a minimum, she wanted to make amends for her poor treatment. After examining her feelings further and forcing herself to be honest, Lizzie had to confess that she did care for Fitz. She cared about his wellbeing, she wanted to know his thoughts and feelings, and she liked his company. She felt, above all, a sense of gratitude that such a great man had loved her well enough to not only forgive her cruel behavior, but to pursue her after again she had rejected him. She found herself looking forward to Fitz's birthday. She wanted to see how her feelings might develop now that she was no longer holding herself back and looking for his faults. Lizzie even wondered what it might be like if they reconciled and had a second chance to talk about their future together. She wondered how far she was from falling in love with Fitz and how happy they might be if they gave a relationship another chance.

Gigi sent Lizzie an enthusiastic text a couple of days later full of the details of the weekend celebration. It was to be a daytime party including an afternoon of sailing followed by dinner at Fitz's house. Gigi asked Lizzie to come to the house first and they would give her a ride to the lake. Lizzie told Gigi that she was honored to be invited.

When the day of his actual birthday came, Lizzie couldn't help texting Fitz to wish him a happy birthday and tease him about the sailing. He would get his way once more. She would be forced to give it a try and in all likelihood, would come around on the sport. He uncharacteristically responded with a gif of a football player performing a ludicrous victory dance. His silliness only made Lizzie more excited to see him. She then set to work thinking of what to get Fitz for his birthday. She was not amused by Jane and Charlotte's raunchy advice.

Lizzie pondered: what would Fitz want for his 34th birthday? He seemed to have everything he could possibly want, except maybe a little fun. Lizzie called Gigi to vet her idea. When she arrived at the party, Fitz's reaction made it clear that she had made a good choice. He had opened the front door himself and Lizzie was happy for the moment of privacy. Fitz smiled widely at the colorful donkey piñata and the baseball bat that Lizzie carried. He thanked her warmly for the present and admitted that he had never had a piñata before.

"Is there a reason you got me an ass?" Fitz joked.

"That was purely unconscious. I wonder what Freud would say about that?" Lizzie joked back.

Fitz's response was cut off by the shrill and unwelcome voice of Caroline Bingley. "Darcy!" See whined. "What's taking you so long?"

Lizzie mentally steeled herself for the inevitably unpleasant interaction. Fitz smiled apologetically and led her to the kitchen where the others were gathered. Gigi hugged Lizzie excitedly as soon as she entered the room. She was delighted by the piñata that Fitz now carried, "It's so cute!" she cried exuberantly.

Lizzie was happy to see Gigi more self-assured. She was also pleased to see Charlie, despite the way he treated Jane. He expressed that he was thrilled to see Lizzie again and hugged her happily. It was very hard to stay angry with the completely good-natured Charlie. Lizzie noted that Charlie appeared alone, and had not brought his supposed girlfriend. Lizzie vowed to get to the bottom of that mystery sometime that day. Caroline was not nearly as nice as Gigi and Charlie. "Eliza" she said coldly and turned her back whipping her long hair affectedly.

The five of them piled into Charlie's large SUV for the short drive to the lake. Lizzie sat between Fitz and Gigi and she felt quite comfortable, despite Caroline's frequent complaints about her brother's driving, his taste in music, and the air conditioning.

They arrived to the lake and Lizzie saw a rather impressive sailboat and a small group gathered on the dock. Lizzie did recognize a few other guests and greeted them politely and was introduced to the rest soon after. Besides Lizzie and the Darcy and Bingley siblings, the party consisted of Darcy's friends from work and his many years of prep school, college and business school, and more of his family. Lizzie took particular notice of Darcy's aunt and uncle, and a few of his cousins that she had not met before. Though Lizzie was disappointed that Rich was absent, she was very happy that Catherine de Bourgh was unable to make the party. She was further happy to see that Darcy's family was kind and welcoming, if a bit quiet. She noticed a few inquisitive looks, and was happy that she got off so light.

It was not lost on any of the guests that Fitz stayed by Lizzie's side and looked at her devotedly as the group chatted. Lizzie did her best to avoid monopolizing his attention the entire day. When they boarded the sailboat, Lizzie chose a seat next to Gigi to let Fitz talk with his other friends and family. She asked Gigi to tell her about the boat and her experiences sailing. Gigi did not disappoint. She knew a great deal and was animated on the subject of a favorite hobby. Gigi had grown up sailing with her family in the small lake near their home and summer trips on larger bodies of water. She was full of amusing stories and gave Lizzie a deeper look at the Darcy family and Fitz's childhood. Lizzie was happy for the relaxing afternoon and engaging conversation with Gigi. She was beginning to really like and bond with Fitz's adorable little sister.

After a fun lighthearted afternoon, the group caravanned to the Darcy house. They dined al fresco in the backyard. Fitz fell into step with Lizzie and made sure that she sat next to him for the meal. The group ate and chatted companionably. Fitz was eager to hear about Lizzie's first time sailing. Lizzie told him that she enjoyed it and was interested in learning herself. Fitz was quick to offer to give her a lesson.

Charlie, who was seated across the table, chuckled at his friend's eagerness. It only took a few minutes for him to demonstrate his own sentimental side. In a break in the conversation, Charlie took the opportunity to make some inquiries about Lizzie's favorite sister. The inquiries were far from subtle. Lizzie could not help but smile at his keen interest. Lizzie talked up her sister readily. Charlie ate it up and was particularly interested when Lizzie mentioned that Jane had adopted a puppy. He looked immediately excited, then sad when he remembered that he had ended that relationship and wouldn't get a chance to meet the pup. Lizzie figured she may as well ask about his girlfriend.

"Charlie, I'm sorry your girlfriend couldn't make it today. I was curious to meet her." It was not exactly nice, but at least it was direct.

Charlie looked troubled, "I don't have a girlfriend. Where did you hear that rumor?"

"Jane told me. I didn't believe her, but she said it came from a very reliable source," Lizzie couldn't help angle her head towards Caroline. Caroline was busy trying to curry favor with Gigi and didn't notice the conversation between Lizzie and Charlie.

Charlie observed his sister with an odd look. He turned back to Lizzie, "Clearly Jane's source was not so reliable. I'm glad you at least believed me better than the rumors."

Lizzie spoke quietly, "You have every right to date whoever you want Charlie. We all just want you to be happy".

Charlie spoke emphatically, "I'm not dating anyone and I'm _not_ happy!" He calmed a little, "I hope you'll tell Jane the truth".

Lizzie replied, "That's not my place. That message should come from you, Charlie".

Charlie looked pensive. He was obviously second-guessing his decision. Maybe, after a great deal of begging, he could convince Jane to forgive him.

After some cheerier topics of conversation, Gigi brought out a birthday cake and the group sang merrily. Fitz blew out the candles on his cake, and he was promptly asked about his wish. "It may be sappy, but I didn't need to make a wish. I feel blessed that you're all here today and I couldn't ask for anything more". He looked meaningfully at Lizzie.

One of his oldest friends joked, "You seem a little happier to see some of us than others".

Fitz put his arm around Lizzie and pulled her a little closer towards him. He responded light-heartedly, "That's true. I think you barely made the invite list".

The friend responded with mock-affront, "I may not be as fun as Lizzie, but doesn't what we had mean anything to you? Twenty years of friendship down the drain!" He joked dramatically.

Caroline took this opportunity to be horrible. "Eliza, I thought you were seeing someone from your little charity! I remember talk about you and a man named George Wickham. Is it serious?"

Fitz stiffened as he saw his sister go pale and heard Lizzie disrespected. He needn't have worried about Lizzie. She could handle herself.

"No, Caroline. Clearly not," Lizzie answered defiantly. "You really should be careful about repeating gossip". Gigi's normal color started to return and Fitz smiled at Lizzie proudly.

To change the subject, Fitz suggested they try out the piñata. Their housekeeper, amused by the silly activity, had rigged the paper mache donkey to hang from a tree in the driveway. Fitz held Lizzie's hand as they walked to the driveway. Lizzie touched his arm to halt their walk so Gigi could join them. She smiled at the younger woman reassuringly. Gigi smiled back appreciatively and the trio walked together. Something about it felt very natural.

The group had a ball hitting the piñata and collecting the silly goodies that had been stuffed inside. The party wound down and the guests began to make their goodbyes. Fitz gave Lizzie a look that asked her to stay and she was happy to comply. Caroline was the lone holdout, clearly hoping for an invitation to stay later. Fitz had higher hopes for his evening, but did not want to be rude. He wanted to show Lizzie his improved conscientiousness. He tried to be polite as Caroline hung on his arm and batted her eyelashes at him.

After a snide remark from Caroline on her outfit, Lizzie had enough. "Thanks Caroline. It has been great to see you again. Fitz and I made plans to spend the rest of the night together. I hope you don't mind."

Caroline looked at the man himself, hoping he would contradict Lizzie. He was too busy smiling at Lizzie fondly. Lizzie elbowed him in the ribs and he substantiated her fib, "Yes, that's right. I'm sorry Caroline, Lizzie and I already made plans." They smiled at each other conspiratorially. Caroline huffed off, hopes dashed.

Lizzie asked him, "I hope you don't think that was horribly rude".

"I would never think that about you," Fitz eyes twinkled with amusement.

Gigi asked innocently, "What do you have planned? Are you going out for dessert?"

Lizzie blushed, but Fitz saved her from answering. "We told a white lie so Caroline would give us some space. We'll be staying in to talk about the last year".

Sometime later, they were arranged on a couch in a cozy family room with a glass of wine each.

"Thank you for coming today and for your kindness to Gigi," Fitz voiced.

"I had a nice time. Gigi is a sweetheart. Getting to know her has explained a lot about you and your character. Your email explained a lot too".

Fitz looked at Lizzie intently, "I'm sorry. I should have told you about Gigi earlier. I know that now".

"We both made mistakes, but I'm glad you did tell me ultimately. I'm grateful that you trusted me with that information even after everything that happened between us".

"Of course I trust you. I'm sorry about the rest of the email. I thought I was calm, but I was plainly still upset and angry".

"You had every right to be upset, Fitz".

"No, you were right. I should have talked to you more about our relationship. I should have told you about my feelings".

"I didn't talk to you about anything serious either. We're at least equally to blame". Lizzie spoke again, "I'm sorry that I said our relationship was just a fling. I was angry when I said that. I've missed talking with you. I miss tennis. I even miss your startup emails." Lizzie smiled.

"I missed you too," Fitz said. "I'm so sorry for what I said about your family. I have thought about that a lot and I want to make amends."

Lizzie gulped. "Thank you for saying that, Fitz."

"Of course, thank you for showing me how wrong I was. Do you think they'd like to come sailing this summer?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Yes. Are you sure you want to be stuck on a boat with all my family for hours?"

"Yes, please let me know a good weekend. All the Bennets are welcome."

"I will ask them, thanks." Lizzie sipped for a minute and thought about family. She asked Fitz, "How is Rich?"

Fitz explained that Rich was working on a very sensitive project for some high-profile clients. He added that Rich would be very disappointed to find he missed out on the piñata. The rest of their conversation was focused on lighter topics and catching up on the last month of happenings with work and their friends. They ate dessert and laughed together. Fitz told Lizzie about some of the outrageous startups he heard about in Asia and she told him about a recent Meryton lecture on the Higss boson and particle physics. She was surprised that he seemed genuinely interested. Now that she was paying more attention, Fitz was really impressing her.

Lizzie noticed the late hour and felt she should be respectful of Fitz's time. "Fitz today has been wonderful, but I should get home soon."

"So soon?" He looked at the clock and realized that it was much later than he had thought. "You're right. At least let me thank you for coming today and for being so kind to Gigi".

"I was very happy to be invited. Please thank Gigi for me," Lizzie smiled. She felt this banal exchange of pleasantries false in the face of everything they had been through. She may as well ask for more, "It's been nice to see you again Fitz. Do you think we could see each other again?"

Fitz positively beamed. He lost no time in asking if he could take her to play tennis the next weekend. Lizzie agreed and joked that she had been practicing and did not intend to lose this next game. At her car door she waited for him to finally kiss her properly, but he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Lizzie waited for more, but Fitz simply opened her car door for her and wished her a safe drive home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 26

Lizzie was dressed and set for her Saturday tennis date. She and Fitz had been emailing and texting each other throughout the week and she had never been so excited to see him before. She even went out and bought a tennis skirt, remembering his recommendation from their first time playing together. She wondered what they would do after the match. She hadn't made any plans for the rest of the day, just in case. On its face, it was simply a game of tennis. There was nothing particularly romantic or meaningful about it. She played tennis with her sister and the occasional friend all the time. None of those games held any special meaning. She and Fitz hadn't talked about getting back together yet. Neither one of them had expressed their feelings for each other explicitly. He could have asked her to dinner; she could have invited him to see a show. It may just be a platonic tennis match, a way to say all was forgiven and they could now be friends.

And yet, Lizzie knew it was more. She knew in her bones that he still cared about her. She felt how easy it might be to jump back in to a relationship. She could hardly think about anything else. And yet, as much as she wanted him back, she felt he deserved more. He deserved her complete confidence, her full love and commitment. It couldn't be a hasty emotional decision fueled by loneliness, desire, or jealousy. She wanted to be able to tell him she was madly in love with him and hear him repeat his own feelings for her.

The more Lizzie thought about their situation, the more she felt that their mutual interest and mutual restraint showed they weren't far from a reconciliation. They both wanted to do things the right way this time. They cared enough about each other to hold back, to listen, and to wait for the right moment. Lizzie would bear the exquisite torture of falling in love the best she could. She hoped it would be over quickly. Lizzie thought that maybe the whole thing could be settled that very day.

As she was expecting Fitz to pick her up, she stared at her phone willing it to ring. She jumped a little when it did buzz, and ten minutes early at that! She was surprised that instead of Fitz or her doorman, it was Rachel Gardiner. Never one to ignore her boss, Lizzie picked up.

She answered nonchalantly, "Hi Rachel! I hope you aren't working on a Saturday!"

Rachel was in a mad panic. It took a few minutes for Lizzie to understand what she was hearing. Rachel seemed almost too upset for rational thought or communication. At long last it was explained. A great deal of money had gone missing from Meryton's accounts. In fact, the entire endowment from Fitz was gone. Worst of all, it looked as though it had been withdrawn using Lizzie's own name and account access. Rachel asked Lizzie if she had any idea what had happened. Lizzie wracked her brain, but did not remember touching the account. She had only recently found out about the money in the first place and hadn't had any program expenses that she needed to cover. Once it was clear that Lizzie had no helpful information, Rachel said she would call back as soon as she knew more and Lizzie promised to think through all the possibilities.

Lizzie wracked her brain desperately. As she deliberated, she could only think of one possibility: George Wickham. She hated to admit it even to herself, but it was the only possibility that made sense. Wickham held grudges against both Fitz and Lizzie, he was completely unethical, and he had a history of fraud. He also had access to all of her files when he worked for her. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume he had copied the key account information. The realization hit her like a brick. Lizzie felt like a complete fool.

Her phone rang again, but instead of Rachel, it was her doorman asking her if a Fitzwilliam Darcy could come upstairs. She jolted at the mention of his name. The timing could not be worse; this was the last possible situation where she wanted to see him. She was too panicked to think of anything but work and Fitz deserved her full attention. Lizzie thought about how she could get out of seeing him. She knew it would be horribly rude to send him away without an explanation. She would have to at least invite him in and ask for a rain check.

Lizzie tried to collect herself as she waited for Fitz to reach her door. Her effort didn't cover her alarm. Fitz knew something was wrong as soon as she answered the door and invited him in.

"What's happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Fitz! I forgot to call and cancel. Something important has come up and I won't be able to make it to tennis".

"I don't care about the tennis. I'm worried about you! You look really ill! Do you need me to take you to a hospital?"

"I'm perfectly healthy. It's work that's bothering me". Lizzie's phone rang again.

Lizzie apologized to Fitz and answered, trying not to panic. Rachel was desperate for more information. Lizzie told Rachel her suspicion about Wickham and though shocked, Rachel believed Lizzie. "We need to make a police report. Can you meet me at the office in thirty minutes?"

Lizzie agreed to Rachel's plan. Once she was off the call she saw Fitz's worried face. Though she had tried to keep her voice down, he must have understood some of what was said.

"Has Wickham done something?" he asked seriously.

In her panic she told him everything. At first it felt like a huge relief to tell someone the whole truth and all her mistakes. "We think he stole your Meryton donation with my account information. I gave him access to my files and he was angry with me. It's my fault. I should have been more careful. I didn't call his references, I didn't run a background check, and I didn't even think to protect the account information. I was so stupid!" Lizzie was despondent and self-recriminating.

"Has anything been done?" Fitz asked. His tone was practical though fervent.

"Rachel, my boss, just found out. We're going to the police now. I'm worried it will be for nothing though. We haven't encountered anything like this before and Wickham is an experienced criminal. This kind of scandal could ruin Meryton".

Fitz looked serious, but offered to drive her as she was too upset to drive herself. Lizzie changed quickly out of her tennis skirt and grabbed her work bag. All thoughts of a playful day were wiped out. She felt silly even thinking of it after her careless actions had led to this catastrophe. Lizzie and Fitz did not talk in the car. They were both too lost in thought and shock.

Rachel was waiting for Lizzie in the parking lot. The Meryton president was rather surprised to see Lizzie get out of an rather nice car driven by a strikingly handsome man dressed in tennis whites. Rachel was wary when she found herself introduced to Fitzwilliam Darcy. They shook hands. Rachel was polite, but impatient to leave. She wanted to keep news of this scandal from reaching any donor's ears, especially Darcy's. She also wanted to get to the police station as soon as possible to start the investigation. Lizzie asked for a minute to say goodbye, but Fitz had other ideas. Fitz looked grave and said, "I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind. I can help. I've been through this before with Wickham".

Lizzie looked to Rachel for approval. Rachel looked aghast. She turned to Lizzie, "You told him?"

"Fitz was with me when I got your calls. It's okay. He can be trusted and he may be able to help".

Rachel looked skeptical. Her gaze flicked between Lizzie and Fitz's faces for a few moments, trying to assess Fitz's trustworthiness and the strength and nature of his relationship with Lizzie. Whatever she saw convinced her to trust him. He would be allowed to help. Rachel asked Lizzie to ride with her so they could speak privately. The next few hours were a whirlwind. Rachel was severe with her on the ride over to the station. Lizzie's behavior with both George and Darcy was completely inappropriate. She had let her personal feelings and relationships get in the way of work. Rachel was disappointed in her. These words hurt Lizzie deeply. She knew Rachel was completely right and she was distraught that she had put Meryton at risk. Lizzie was already well aware that she had misjudged George and Fitz, but the events of the morning proved that the effects went beyond her love life. Her careless behavior could ruin her career and bring down the nonprofit that she had devoted her life to building.

They arrived at the station, all in poor spirits. The police questioned Lizzie at length, and she waited for answers alone. She worried that they would blame her and she might even be arrested. After a distressing few hours and hundreds of questions, she was told that she had been cleared of suspicion and allowed to go talk with Rachel and Fitz. The other two were deep in conversation when Lizzie approached.

After assuring them that she was alright, they filled her in on the investigation. A computer forensics investigator was hard at work examining at the money trail and the access of the pertinent files. Fitz planned to stay at the station late and give more information to track down George. The police said that they would contact Rachel and Lizzie when they either had more information or needed them to answer more questions. Lizzie looked at Fitz gratefully, but he only looked serious. He had no reassuring words, looks, or hugs for her. She instantly felt that her luck had run out with Fitz. He had seen her stupidity and while he was too honorable to see her suffer alone, he couldn't feel the same about her. She'd used up all her chances and Fitz saw her for what she really was: immature, reckless, and silly. He wouldn't be asking her to play tennis at his club, inviting her to have dinner with his sister, or taking her to fancy restaurants anymore. Just as she was falling in love with him, he must be falling out of love with her.

Rachel insisted that she and Lizzie go to dinner and talk more one on one. Lizzie felt her boss was unnecessarily kind to her throughout the night. Rachel was finished with recriminations and was now focused only on solutions. Rachel was much nicer than she had been when they first drove to the police station. Fitz must have smoothed things over. Lizzie wondered what he had said in her defense. She couldn't think of any single piece of evidence to excuse her mistakes. Her only possible argument was that she had meant well. She may have erred, but despite her careless behavior, she only wanted the best for Meryton.

She felt she had one more thing to feel guilty about and one more thing owed to Fitz. Rachel told Lizzie that she would have to temporarily freeze her access to any Meryton bank accounts, but Lizzie would be expected to continue the rest of her work duties. She also dropped a few hints about Lizzie's relationship with Fitz that only made Lizzie more depressed. Rachel mentioned how convenient it was that Fitz happened to be at Lizzie's apartment so early on a Saturday morning and how Rachel felt she should get credit for reuniting them because she forced Lizzie to thank Fitz for his donation. Rachel clearly thought that they were a couple and Lizzie would rather talk about anything else. She wished she could disappear.


	27. Chapter 27

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 27

The next few weeks passed slowly and painfully for Lizzie. The police made steady progress in their investigation, heavily aided by Fitz's suggestions. Lizzie was a wreck, but she knew that she needed to do everything she could to aid the investigation. She had gotten Meryton into this situation and she wanted to help get it out.

Lizzie put away her pride and embarrassment and told the investigators everything she knew and all her theories. In the evenings after work, Lizzie researched identity theft and computer forensics. She felt some relief knowing that she was helping. However, Fitz was the real driving force behind the investigation. He knew George's habits and the tricks he had used on his own sister only a year before with the credit card companies.

Lizzie felt mortified that her carelessness had caused the crisis. She was humiliated that she had dragged Fitz into this situation. She felt that George was the last person that Fitz wanted to think about, yet he was dedicating a lot of his time to catching George and rescuing Meryton.

Her relationship with Fitz had gone from hopeful to strained to unbearable in no time at all. He continued to be serious and quiet which only made her realize that she had finally lost him. They were frequently in the same room discussing the case at Meryton or at the detective's office, but they barely said a word to each other that was on any topic but George. They were not even bickering anymore, let alone flirting. Things had changed. Lizzie felt that Fitz saw how reckless Lizzie was and he now knew he shouldn't pursue her any more.

This sad awareness crept over Lizzie over the next few weeks as they worked together on the investigation. Over time, Lizzie saw how much she had missed out on. Fitz was so clever, dependable, and kind. His dedication to helping Meryton was very impressive. Lizzie started to truly see what a wonderful man he really was beyond his bad first impression. Lizzie had heard that a crisis brings out a person's true colors. This crisis showed that Fitz was gold through and through.

After weeks of suffering, Lizzie found herself staying late at work one night. She heard a soft knock on her office door. Fitz entered with a takeout package from the diner across the street.

"Rachel said you were working late tonight, so picked up dinner for you."

Lizzie felt her heart cartwheel around her chest joyfully. "That is too kind of you." She took the bag from Fitz and found a bacon cheeseburger, sweet potato fries and a large slice of chocolate cake inside the bag. "All my favorites! How did you know?"

"I remember," Fitz said quickly.

"There's enough food for two. I'm happy to share." Lizzie offered hopefully.

"I should get going. I have a meeting scheduled with Inspector Scott."

"Oh, Okay. Thank you for dinner."

Fitz nodded and left. Lizzie stared at the spot where Fitz had stood for a few long moments. Before she knew it, she was wiping back tears. Lizzie finally admitted that she was completely in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy. It was only in complete hopelessness that she was able to be completely honest.

Not only did she love Fitz, she knew logically that they would have been a perfect fit. Fitz had the same determination, loyalty, and intrinsic curiosity that drove her. His intelligence earned her respect and enhanced her own understanding of the world. Her sense of fun and ability to challenge him made him lighter and smoothed his rough edges. Together they would have brought out the best in each other. They could have been a really incredible couple had they ever had the chance. But after this disaster, that was impossible.

With this impossibility revealed, Lizzie found herself trying to avoid Fitz. He began to do the same, and on the rare occurrences when they would cross paths at Meryton, they would give each other serious looks and hurry apart. Fitz did not, however, stay away from Meryton. He and Rachel developed a strong friendship and met regularly to talk about the investigation. Rachel would frequently tell Lizzie how much she liked Darcy and thank her for getting him involved at Meryton. Lizzie made vague responses and tried to change the subject.

Lizzie wondered what Rachel and Fitz had bonded over. Rachel was great. She was one of Lizzie's role models, in fact. She was a trained mathematician, who had made a small fortune in high frequency trading. She retired from her career in finance young and founded Meryton. Rachel was smart as a whip, charmingly quirky, and fiercely loyal to the staff and program participants. Lizzie always had a special relationship with her boss and felt that she was one of Rachel's favorites. She wasn't surprised that Rachel and Fitz got along, but she didn't understand why they spent so much time together. Lizzie felt jealous that Fitz was dropping into her boss' office instead of her own until she remembered that Rachel was happily married.

Rachel noticed Lizzie's discomfort and only joked about Lizzie's 'clandestine romance'. "I know I told you not to put your personal life before work, but this is taking it to an extreme. You don't have to ignore Fitz! It's obvious to all of us that he's only here for you".

Lizzie didn't know how to take this advice. She wanted to see Fitz, but avoided him for fear she had lost his respect and that she didn't deserve his love. She hid in her office and worked twice as hard as before to try to make up for her earlier mistakes. She spent extra time with some of the more difficult girls in her programs and had long meetings with her staff, trying to perfect everything. She became increasingly thorough, even meticulous with her work. She vowed to not let another similar mistake ever happen again.

Charlotte noticed Lizzie's uncharacteristically serious behavior and tried to cheer her up in her own way. She reassured Lizzie that it would all work out and sent her funny articles and videos to try to perk up her best friend. The effect only went so far. She enlisted Jane's help and they tried to take her out for drinks and to play with the puppy. Lizzie appreciated Jane and Charlotte's efforts, but felt that her state of depression was penance for her misdeeds.

The unfortunate business of locating and arresting George Wickham was resolved within a mere four weeks. Lizzie was impressed and grateful that the money was returned and Wickham was arrested with no press and no real damage to Meryton or her own career. She felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She actually cried tears of relief when she heard the news. She was luckier than she deserved and she knew exactly who had saved her from this scandal. Her extreme gratitude only increased her feelings for Fitz and her sadness that she had lost him.

Rachel suggested that the two of them should go out with Fitz for a drink after work to celebrate the good news. Though dreading facing him, Lizzie couldn't find an excuse and did feel like she should thank Fitz properly for his assistance. Now that this was wrapped up nicely, she probably would never see him again. He deserved her thanks at least.

The night could have gone better. Rachel was the only one in a celebratory mood. Fitz looked solemn; Lizzie was miserable. Conversation never got off the ground despite Rachel's efforts. Lizzie and Fitz barely made eye contact though the three sat at a rather small table. Rachel finished her drink quickly thinking that the other two wanted some time together alone. She left with a cheerful comment about not wanting to be a third wheel. This joke only amplified Lizzie and Fitz's discomfort.

They were left alone, looking at their near-empty drinks. Lizzie felt something must be said. She looked at him full-on, "Thank you Fitz. I know how much you helped track down Wickham. You saved the day. I'll never be able to repay your kindness. You're an incredible man".

This speech only made Fitz more miserable. Though Lizzie couldn't see it, Fitz was feeling the same sadness of unrequited love. If only he knew how Lizzie really felt. Fitz couldn't meet her gaze. "I can't accept your gratitude. It was my fault. I should have warned you about Wickham sooner. If I had pressed charges last year he would have been locked up and none of this could have happened. I'm only glad it's all over now".

Lizzie was struck by his final sentence: 'I'm only glad it's all over now'. She thought that she understood his meaning. A wave of pain hit her and the instinct to flee the situation kicked in.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you into this, Fitz. You should never have gotten involved. I wish you hadn't been there when I had just found out. The whole thing was a mistake."

He looked just as pained by her words as she was by his a moment earlier. It took him a minute to respond, "I'm sorry, Lizzie. I was just trying to help, to fix my mistake. I didn't mean to interfere in your life or your work."

"I know you only had the best intentions, and I'm sure the investigation would have taken much longer without your help. I just wish I could have spared you the pain of going through another investigation. I know how much you dislike Wickham."

"I wish I could have spared you the pain too. I can tell that the last month has been hard on you. You look like a different person. You've lost weight and you look so pale. It's hard to see you looking like this."

Lizzie thought that the last year had cured her of her vanity, but Fitz's words proved she still had a sore spot about her appearance. She couldn't handle any more of this conversation and got up to leave. Fitz stood as well, surprised by her movement. He asked, "Are you alright?"

Lizzie explained, "Sorry, I'm not feeling well. I need to get home".

Fitz looked concerned, "Can I drive you?"

"No thank you. I think the walk will help". She realized that she was behaving oddly, and tried to calm herself down. She pulled out some bills for her drink, "This should cover my glass of wine."

Fitz actually smiled sadly and quietly replied, "I'll cover your drink, don't worry about it, Lizzie".

Lizzie didn't have it in her to argue the point. Instead, she looked for the right words to say farewell to the man she loved. "Goodbye Fitz," was the best she could come up with.

He wasn't capable of answering her, but he did pull her into a hug that was a little too close for friends. Lizzie held on to him tightly and closed her eyes to try to savor the feeling. They stood like that entirely too long. Fitz broke away suddenly and actually turned away from Lizzie. She left in a hurry feeling humiliated that she had held on to him so tightly after he had made it clear that he was happy to be done with her. She felt she had looked desperate and strange and he must only despise her more than ever.

Lizzie fled to her sister's apartment. Jane, the best sister in the world, and her adorable puppy were there to console her. Jane made Lizzie their childhood comfort food of macaroni and cheese. She let Lizzie cry and didn't ask her to explain why she was so upset. Jane was wonderful in a crisis. Lizzie began to feel like life might possibly go on.

All Jane's work was destroyed by Rachel's casual comment the next day, "I don't know why you and Darcy are so secretive. He's nearly as bad as you are. Make sure to invite me to the wedding!" She knew Rachel meant well, but she that was probably the worst thing she could have said to Lizzie. Lizzie sulked in her office most of the week. She even started reading Proust in her off time. He was a beautiful writer and Lizzie wished she could discuss the book with Fitz.

Lizzie, though a deep soul, wasn't unreasonable. Although she knew she had erred, she also knew that moping around couldn't help. She gave her best effort to move forward. She once again, tried to pour herself into her work, her friendships and her relationships with family. Her life was fine. She wouldn't let this one series of misjudgments sour her on life. Lizzie was healthy, she had goals, and she had great people in her life. She may have screwed up the best opportunity that had come her way, but she would not throw away her whole life in her heartache. She wanted to become a better person and do more to help others. Lizzie would get through this a new, more generous and judicious version of herself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 28

Time went on with or without Fitz. Lizzie was more cautious and professional after the Wickham debacle, but she slowly came out of her state of permanent gloom over time. She was no longer forced to see Fitz coming and going from the Meryton offices and she was busy with work. Preparations for the Meryton gala were in full swing. Lizzie took on most of the planning responsibilities because Charlotte was heavily pregnant. Charlotte's final trimester was difficult and she appreciated Lizzie taking on the heavy lifting. A week prior to the big event, they were finalizing table arrangements. Charlotte coyly informed Lizzie, "Darcy asked me to seat you and Jane at his table".

"What? He's coming to the gala?" Lizzie asked agog.

"Yes, he bought a table ages ago. He just emailed me this week though asking to seat you both at his table".

Charlotte, by this time, knew it was wise to keep it at that and did not make any jokes or insinuations. Lizzie pondered this all week. She was quick to notify Jane via text message. She was pretty sure Darcy would bring his best friend and she didn't want Jane to be caught off guard to see Charlie again after months apart. It was especially poignant that they might meet again at the scene where they met for the very first time. Jane only texted back a suspiciously brief, "Thanks for letting me know". Lizzie didn't buy Jane's act for a minute. Jane was such a steady woman with a deep and caring heart. She was simply not the kind of woman to fall out of love so quickly. She must feel some intense emotions as she considered seeing her ex for the first time after months of separation.

Lizzie sent a second text, blowing Charlie's cover. "BTW, Charlie never had a new girlfriend. Caroline was lying. He told me himself he's been miserable since you broke up". Lizzie figured Charlie and Jane might need a slight push in the right direction. Despite this juicy intel, Jane continued to give moderate responses. She didn't indicate any interest in seeing him or any hope for the future. Lizzie did not understand her sister. Lizzie had much less encouragement, but even she was hopeful about the gala.

She thought about Darcy asking her to sit at his table. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe, despite her obvious mistakes and failures, he still cared about her. Maybe she could win him back. It may be a long shot, but she might as well try. Lizzie put extra effort into her appearance. She tried not to let his comments get to her, but she was deeply affected that he said she had looked terrible a few weeks before. She knew he wasn't immediately stunned by her appearance the first time they had met, but he had eventually come to appreciate her looks. When they were together, he frequently told her that she was beautiful and always seemed to reach for her hand or put his arm around her. After Fitz told her that thought she looked like a different person, Lizzie started taking better care of herself again. After Wickham was arrested, her appetite came back. She had been eating healthier and she kept up with her Pilates classes as always. Lizzie didn't want to let her vanity get to her but she felt like she looked as good as she ever had.

For the gala, she chose a bold scarlet dress that she paired with a cat-eye and a French twist. She hoped she could catch Fitz's eye, make him forget her mistakes and remember her more positive qualities. If he had fallen in love with her when she was actively trying to push him away, it couldn't be impossible to make him fall in love with her when she was using all her talents to full effect.

His asking her to sit at his table meant that he certainly didn't hate her. It was likely that he still had some feelings for her. She would capitalize on whatever was left. She knew Fitz and she would show him that she was simply the only woman for him.

* * *

Once all the players had arrived at the gala, Lizzie saw her assumptions had been wrong. Charlie wanted Jane back and Darcy provided an opportunity for them to see each other. He was being a good friend, not trying to reunite with his irresponsible ex-girlfriend. Lizzie watched Jane and Charlie with a smile. Charlie lost no time in seeking out Lizzie's pretty sister. By dinner, they were seated next to each other and speaking exclusively to each other. During the speeches, they disappeared to talk alone and during the dancing portion, they could be seen making out in a corner of the ballroom. Lizzie smiled at Jane's uncharacteristic public display of affection. All of Jane's earlier comments that she didn't care either way if Charlie was at the gala were laughable. She must really love the man to take him back so quickly, so sweetly, and so publicly.

Lizzie had a very different experience from her sister that night. She saw Fitz enter with Charlie and a group of Pemberley staff. She took a deep breath and went to welcome them. She felt Fitz's eyes on her, but he would hardly make eye contact. He gave her only a slight nod of recognition which stood in stark contrast to Charlie's enthusiastic greeting and hug. In a flash, Charlie saw Jane on the other side of the room and was off to speak with her. With his friend absent, Fitz escaped to collect a drink from the bar.

Lizzie felt her mistaken assumption with a sting, her hopes had exceeded reality. She felt her dress was too flashy. She looked like she was trying too hard and Fitz was now so uncomfortable that though he had asked her to be seated at his table a week ago, he now couldn't stand being around her. She tried not to feel envious of Jane.

Lizzie excused herself to collect her whirling emotions and reapply her lip gloss in the hotel ladies' room. She knew she was overreacting and being overemotional. It would do her no good to be self-hating; she would have to move on. Her chances with Fitz were gone, but this was still the most important night of the year for Meryton and she needed to be on her game.

She mingled with program supporters, chatting easily and charming many. Though her ex-boyfriend hadn't been impressed by her, many others complimented her look and praised her work at Meryton over the years. Lizzie held on to these compliments and felt her spirits lift slightly.

She was late walking in to dinner and took the only remaining seat at Darcy's table. It happened to be on the opposite side of the round table from Fitz. This made it impossible to talk to him, but very easy to look at him. She observed that he was just as solemn as he had been the past month and hardly looked at her. Lizzie fell into a pleasant conversation with a Pemberley analyst. She needed some distraction to get her through the meal. Seth had recently completed a PhD in finance and was new to the company. She talked to him about his graduate program and his work at Pemberley. He was nice enough and obviously intelligent, but she caught him trying to peak down her dress more than was strictly necessary. Fitz did not miss these interactions on the other side of his table. His mood only continued to sour during the meal. He was positively glowering by the time the main course was served.

It was soon time for the staff to say a few words to the guests. Lizzie, Charlotte and Rachel walked to the stage. Charlotte went first and welcomed the guests, thanked them for their support, and introduced Lizzie. Lizzie gave a short presentation outlining the programs, their goals, and their plans for growth. Rachel finished off the remarks with some anecdotes and a special recognition.

"We have one man in particular that we would like to recognize. Fitzwilliam Darcy was introduced to Meryton because his friend dragged him to our gala last year. It was an inauspicious start; he didn't seem to enjoy himself at all. Fortunately for us, our enterprising programming director was able to capture his interest. The two of them built a brand new entrepreneurship program which has already launched five businesses owned by young female entrepreneurs. Fitzwilliam has given us his time, expertise, and a very generous donation. We have all grown to love him, perhaps one of us in particular." Rachel gave Lizzie a look and the crowd tittered.

Lizzie flushed in embarrassment; she didn't need to be publicly humiliated again. This was becoming an unfortunate tradition at the gala. Worse yet, Rachel called Fitz up to the stage to receive an award and handed Lizzie a previously-concealed glass plaque. Lizzie surmised that Rachel expected her to hand it to Fitz and smile for pictures. Lizzie froze for a moment, hoping Rachel would drop this plan. When it became clear she would insist Lizzie took the plaque and waited for Fitz to make his way up. He looked at her seriously and quietly said, "You promised there wouldn't be any speeches".

Lizzie quickly replied in a similarly quiet tone of voice, "I'm just as surprised as you; Rachel did not run her speech by me. If she had, I would have advised against it," Fitz stiffened at this. Lizzie remembered they had hundreds of people staring at them and handed him the plaque. The event photographer snapped away. They both put on pained smiles. The photographer gestured for them to move closer together. Lizzie took a step closer to Fitz and felt his hand on the small of her back. Her skin burned at his closeness and she fought to stay in control of her feelings. Before she knew it the photographer was finished and Fitz quickly stepped away, she felt herself wobble in her stilettos at the abrupt loss of his touch.

After the speeches Lizzie was pulled away by coworkers, program alumni and supporters. She did not have any more conversation with Fitz and he didn't seem to care if she was there or not. Lizzie tried to put on a smile and accept the situation. She could at least be happy to celebrate Meryton's growth and Jane's rekindled relationship.

* * *

The next girl's night with Jane and Charlotte brought at least some good news. Charlotte, severely pregnant and uncomfortable, was desperate for some juicy details. Jane did not disappoint. She and Charlie were back together and better than ever! They had talked about their breakup and worked out what had happened and how to move forward.

Charlie had thought Jane wasn't interested in a long term relationship based on her reluctance to move in together. His doubts grew and he had impetuously broken off their relationship in a heat of insecurity. Jane hinted that his sister may have contributed to his insecurity but even now, she was too nice to say it outright. Charlie had regretted the breakup almost immediately, but he had been too anxious to call Jane. Jane told Charlie that she had never stopped loving him and she had missed him every day. He told her that he would never doubt her again and he would work to eventually be good enough for her.

Jane told Charlie about how hurt she was by the breakup. She explained that she did not realize that he was unsure of her feelings. She told him how she really felt and promised that she would make sure he knew how deeply she cared every day. Jane explained her hesitance to move in together and they talked through all their feelings, hopes and fears. The reunited couple promised to communicate better going forward and talk through things instead keeping their fears to themselves and reacting blindly.

Jane shocked Lizzie and Charlotte by announcing that she _was_ going to move in with Charlie and as soon as possible! They didn't want to lose any more time and she wanted to prove her commitment to Charlie. Jane glowed with happiness and could hardly stop gushing about Charlie and how much she loved him. Jack the pup was over the moon to have gained a father to play with and feed him scraps of dinner when Jane wasn't looking. Charlie had already arranged to have the puppy sent to doggy day care when he and Jane were at work and was petitioning to adopt a second dog so Jack wouldn't be lonely. They were already an adorable little family. Lizzie was genuinely delighted for her most deserving sister, but her sister's happiness in reuniting with her love only highlighted Lizzie's mistakes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 29

Lizzie was surprised when Charlie invited the entire Bennet family to a party a few weeks later. The details of the invitation did not add up. First off, the party was to be held at Fitz's home, but Charlie issued the invitations. Charlie did not give them a reason for the party but instructed them to dress up. Charlie was specifically adamant that the whole family come and even suggested they change the date if any of them had a conflict. The finally oddity was that he insisted that no one of them tell Jane. It must be a surprise!

Lizzie thought this was all very unusual, but she knew Charlie must have good intentions. Considering his admitted impetuous streak, he may have plans to adopt a second puppy, announce he'd joined a rock band, or even propose publicly. In any case, it was sure to be a surprise and he wanted them all there to celebrate his news. Lizzie was sure it would be a fun night for her sister and wanted to be supportive.

Lizzie tried not to get her hopes up about seeing Fitz. She would wear something demure, behave completely ladylike and attract no particular attention. She vowed to try to keep her family in check so that they would not ruin Fitz's party.

The day of the party came and Lizzie felt prepared in a conservative navy dress, delicate understated jewelry, and pumps. She would walk into Fitz's house and be perfectly polite and calm. She could at least show Fitz that she had matured. She got ready for the party with her sisters at her parents' home. She hoped to subtly persuade them to be on their best behavior.

"Lizzie, what's the deal with this party? Why couldn't we tell Jane?" Mary asked.

Lizzie shrugged, "It's odd, right? Charlie was unusually mysterious".

Lydia interjected, "Maybe he bought her the house and wants to surprise her!"

"I doubt that. Fitz is pretty tied to his house. I don't think he'd sell it even to his best friend," Lizzie explained.

"I forgot you used to date him! Awkward!" Lydia giggled.

"About that…" Lizzie started, "Can we all please be on our best behavior? We don't want to embarrass Jane and I don't need to give Fitz another reason to hate me".

"Loosen up, Liz! This Fitz guy sounds like a jerk. It's a party and we're all going to have fun. Let's show Fitz what he's been missing!" Lydia insisted.

"You don't need the approval of a privileged man, Lizzie. Don't let the misogynist system win. Down with the male gaze," Mary stated emphatically.

Lizzie found it funny that her sisters, with such diametrically opposed philosophies, were both so supportive. They were an unusual, but loving family. She could only laugh and hug her younger sisters. Though she had a poor start to the night, Lizzie vowed to keep trying to hold herself and her family together at the party.

The guests were instructed to arrive no later than 7:50 pm. The Bennets cut it close but arrived right before the cutoff. Fitz opened the door and welcomed them stiffly. He seemed to force himself to exert more effort to be friendly. Fitz shook every Bennet's hand and greeted them by name. They all seemed surprised that he remembered them all so well. He told them that they would all hide and jump out to surprise Jane and Charlie when they entered at 8 pm. Lizzie noticed that he hadn't looked at her once. She smoothed her dress self-consciously, squared her shoulders, and decided to project confidence and calm. Her mantra that night would be, "Fake it till you make it".

The large entryway was already full of guests. The Bennets, led by the boisterous Francine and Lydia, picked a prominent spot, front and center. They were, after all, Jane's nearest and dearest. Lizzie looked around for Gigi, but didn't see her anywhere. Lizzie guessed that maybe she was back at college. She was disappointed that she hadn't gotten another opportunity to get to know Gigi better. Lizzie waved at some of her friends that she saw milling about but stayed with her family until the guests of honor entered. As they waited, Lizzie wondered wildly why they were surprising Jane. It was all very unusual. She tried to catch Fitz's eye to ask him to explain, but he was occupied. Fitz was going off script. Lizzie had to admit that she hated surprises. She wished they were at least good enough friends to talk and conspire together.

Fitz turned out the lights as he saw Charlie's car appear on the driveway. The couple entered and the guests all jumped out to yell, "Surprise!" Jane looked momentarily stunned to see such a large crowd of people, but Charlie just beamed. The guests were in turn surprised themselves when Charlie announced that Jane had just agreed to marry him at dinner! They were engaged and Jane was sporting a huge diamond ring on her left ring finger. Before long the newly-engaged couple was mobbed by their friends and family. Lizzie was happy to hug her sister and future brother-in-law and wish them the best. She actually teared up a little when she saw how happy they both looked.

Fitz had champagne passed out and made a toast to his best friend's future happiness with Jane. The party got into full swing as the guests moved further inside the house and found the multiple well-stocked bars. Jane and Charlie took the opportunity to pull Fitz and Lizzie aside. The newly-engaged couple was still grinning. Charlie thanked Fitz for the party, but said he had another favor to ask of him. Jane spoke up, "Charlie and I would love it if you would be our maid of honor and best man". Lizzie could only accept and hugged the engaged couple happily. Fitz also warmly agreed and shook Charlie's hand and hugged Jane. Lizzie even smiled at Fitz and for an instant he didn't look unhappy with her. Lizzie felt a tiny flame of hope shoot up in her chest.

It was rudely extinguished when Charlie joked, "You can walk Lizzie down the aisle, Darcy!" Fitz looked as if the blood had gone out of him and found an excuse to leave their circle.

Lizzie was angry with Charlie for a moment until she saw from his face that he hadn't intended any harm. She went after Fitz, but unfortunately found him talking to her mother of all people! She hurried over in time to hear her mother speaking warmly, "This is a marvelous party! It's very nice of you to throw it for dear Jane, but for Lizzie, I can understand if _you_ don't want to marry her, but maybe you have a friend who wouldn't mind her sharp tongue and stubbornness. She can be so trying". Lizzie wasn't sure if she should be happy that her mom had dropped her grudge against Fitz or miserable that she was actively sinking Lizzie's campaign to look better in Fitz's eyes.

Lizzie approached and put a hand on her mother's shoulder to stop her from saying any more. She fibbed that Jane was looking for her to try to get Francine away from Fitz. She apologized to Jane in her head, but felt that Jane must be too happy at present to let her mother bother her too much. "Sorry about that," she said to Fitz contritely.

He looked at her sympathetically, "I take it you're your mother's favorite?"

Lizzie smiled, happy that Fitz was talking to her. She was soon interrupted by one of her mother's actual favorites. Lydia reintroduced herself to Fitz and confidently told him she was looking for investors in her Instagram lifestyle branding company. Fitz politely recommended she join the Meryton entrepreneurship program to develop her ideas further.

Lizzie laughed, "I guess Instagram is a tech company. We may need to recruit a new mentor who knows something about lifestyle branding. Is that a real thing or did you make it up, Lydia?"

"Does it matter? It's going to be awesome—especially with your help, Liz!"

"Lizzie has helped launch some very promising companies," Fitz complimented lightly.

Lydia made her true reason for approaching Fitz clear when she went in for the kill. She turned to Fitz in pretend surprise, "I didn't know you knew each other so well".

Lizzie knew Lydia was playing dumb and sent her a sharp look, "Remember, Lydia, I told you that Fitz and I dated earlier this year. He has been incredibly helpful at Meryton and then we went out for a few weeks."

Lydia continued to look innocently baffled, "I could have sworn that was someone else. Weren't you dating that Italian model? Alessandro?"

Lydia was clearly just making things up to make Fitz jealous. Lizzie would have laughed if Fitz didn't look so uncomfortable. Instead of laughing, she narrowed her eyes at her sister, "No Lydia, I think you're confusing me with Mary! I went out with _Fitz_ earlier this year."

Lydia barely held in a laugh at the idea of Mary with an Italian model, still she was determined to be rude to Fitz. Lydia was of an age and maturity level that she felt that any ex of her sister's deserved to be crushed. She persisted, "I don't remember you ever mentioning that you went out with him, but it's hard to keep up with your love life. You always seem to have a new amazing boyfriend".

Lizzie turned to Fitz, "Lydia can barely remember who she's dating. I hope you don't take her bad memory the wrong way. I did tell my family that we were together last winter".

Lydia was not finished yet, "Oh yeah, Fitz! Now I remember, you started hooking up with him on your vacation to the Virgin Islands. I think you called it a vacation fling and you dumped him as soon as you came back home. Too bad it didn't work out, Fitz. Lizzie is the best," Lydia said with false empathy.

Lizzie turned to Fitz to explain, "Maybe it started out that way…"

Fitz had turned grey and started physically distancing himself from Lizzie, taking a step away.

Lydia interrupted Lizzie, happy that her plan was working so well, "I'm impressed by you, Lizzie. You've become a real badass lately".

Fitz excused himself abruptly and Lizzie turned to go after him once more. She was too slow and he was intercepted by Caroline Bingley. The woman was dressed in a skintight dress and looked like she was ready to pounce.

Lizzie turned to her sister, "What the hell, Lydia?"

"He deserved it," Lydia said smugly.

"No, he really didn't deserve it!" Lizzie insisted, her emotions of despair and ire playing a tug-of-war with her heart. "Fitz has been nothing but amazing. You have no idea how much I owe him and how much better he deserves."

"I thought you broke up with him because he treated you like crap," Lydia said confused by her sister's vehemence.

"We had a misunderstanding; he didn't do anything wrong. Now he'll never forgive me." Lizzie felt miserable.

Lydia scanned Lizzie's face closely, "Oh, I see. You're in love with him".

Lizzie's silence was confirmation enough.

Lydia answer was much quieter and more sensitive than usual, "I'm sorry, Liz. You might as well go talk to him and try to fix things. He wouldn't have gotten so upset if he wasn't still into you".

Lizzie took her little sister's advice, squared her shoulders and approached Fitz and Caroline. Neither looked pleased to see her. Caroline looked angry and Fitz looked pained. Lizzie tried flattery, "Hi Caroline. You look great".

Caroline replied coolly, "Eliza".

Lizzie tried again, "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that we're going to be family!"

Caroline looked like she might be sick at the thought.

Lizzie gave up on niceties, "I hope you don't mind, Caroline, but Fitz and I need to speak alone".

Caroline looked at Fitz for approval, he was silent.

Rich's approach broke the awkward moment. He moved toward their group enthusiastically and greeted them each in turn, "Caroline," he nodded tersely, "Darcy, brilliant party, lots of top shelf liquor. You must have spent a fortune!"

Fitz shrugged this off; he looked like he was willing to pay a lot more to get out of the conversation.

Rich turned to the last person in the group, "Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in, Lizzie Bennet in the flesh!" His harsh words contrasted with his friendly voice. All animosity was gone when he hugged Lizzie affectionately actually picking her up off the ground. Lizzie was relieved to see her friend at such a stressful party.

"Hi Rich, how have you been?"

"I love a good party. How are you?"

Lizzie sidestepped the question, "I'm very happy for Jane and Charlie. They both deserve every possible happiness. Fitz has done a great job with the party. It was very generous of him to host it". She tried out a smile on Fitz, but he only looked away glumly.

Rich tried to pick up the conversation, "This is only the start. I know Darcy is going to throw Bingley a legendary bachelor party."

Lizzie smiled, "We'll have to think of something really great for Jane. Do you have any ideas, Caroline?"

"I suppose you and your family will insist on Chippendales and all the other stereotypical Bachelorette party staples".

Lizzie shook her head laughing, "You really don't know Jane at all. She would hate that!"

"I suppose that's more your style," Caroline said rudely.

"Not exactly, the last bachelorette party I threw was a wine tasting trip to Napa. I think Jane would like something in that vein."

Rich continued his effort to cheer them up and make conversation, "Did any of you see the proposal coming? Didn't they just get back together?"

Caroline remained a stick in the mud and pouted, "Charlie obviously told Darcy, he didn't tell me until after he had bought the ring. He is a very impulsive person".

Lizzie felt the need to defend her sister's engagement, "I didn't know for sure until tonight, but I could tell their relationship was heading in that direction. They moved in together and Jane started calling Charlie and their dog her family".

Rich joked, "I'm happy to hear you've developed the ability to pick up on signs of a serious relationship, Lizzie".

"Live and learn," Lizzie said contrite.

"I'm surprised you're showing your face here after what you put Darcy through," Rich said half seriously.

Fitz finally spoke, feeling a compulsion to protect Lizzie, "Rich, that's enough".

Rich clarified, "Lizzie knows my words come from a place of hurt, not anger".

Caroline interjected curiously, "How are you involved?"

Rich turned to Caroline, "I'll tell you all about it". He steered her away from Lizzie and Fitz and threw Lizzie a wink over his shoulder. She winked back, grateful for his help in removing Caroline.

Lizzie took her chance to finally talk to Fitz alone, "I'm sorry about my family, especially Lydia. She is misinformed". She tried to convey her sincerity through her expression. Fitz looked at her seriously, searching her eyes. He seemed on the verge of saying something important when they were once again interrupted.

A woman Lizzie didn't recognize approached Fitz, "Darcy, fabulous to see you".

Fitz made the introductions, introducing Lizzie as "Jane's sister". The distant title made Lizzie's heart sink. The other woman appeared much happier to hear the introduction, she laughed.

"I worried she was your girlfriend! I heard some whispers that you were off the market".

Fitz cleared his throat and responded succinctly, "I'm unfortunately single at the moment".

The woman's smile widened, "Then there's someone you just must meet". Fitz did not object and only nodded at Lizzie in farewell without meeting her eyes.

Lizzie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Despite this injury to her pride, she smiled wanly as Darcy was whisked away. Over the next couple of hours, Lizzie tried to find another time to finish their discussion, but didn't get an opportunity. As the party's host, Fitz was in high demand. It didn't help that he seemed determined to avoid her and frowned the few times their eyes met throughout the rest of the night.

Lizzie was ready to concede defeat at two o'clock in the morning. Rich came over as she was heading for the door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to our host?"

Lizzie sighed unhappily, "I tried to talk to him. I've barely got a word in all night. His entourage and Caroline are guarding him".

Rich joked, "You did break his heart. Maybe Caroline is trying to be a good friend".

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "Doubtful. Caroline doesn't want to be his _friend_ any more than she wants to be mine. Don't tell me you're Team Caroline now!"

Rich smiled, "Never! I'm on Team Bennet forever. Speaking of, I think I've fallen for your sister Lydia".

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but laughed, "She's way too young for you!"

"Darcy is a few years older than you," Rich argued.

Lizzie thought to herself that her immaturity is exactly what had ruined the relationship, but did not feel like getting into it with Rich.

Rich continued, "Besides Lydia is a great conversationalist".

Lizzie smiled, "Did she tell you about her growing Instagram dynasty?"

Rich cut to the chase, "She told me that you're in love with Darcy ".

Lizzie shrugged and nodded candidly.

Rich smiled enigmatically.

After such an emotional night, Lizzie was more than ready to get home and away from the drama.

Rich hugged her goodbye and told her he would be rooting for her.

Lizzie replayed the series of disasters in her head on her cab ride home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 30

Lizzie's maid-of-honor responsibilities began promptly. Jane and Charlie had decided to host a large wedding and were eager to start planning. Jane wanted her sister's advice on every detail and asked Lizzie to come along to look at potential wedding venues and bridal gowns. Jane valued Lizzie's taste and she wanted to benefit from Lizzie's experience planning the Meryton gala for several years. Lizzie acquiesced to her sister's requests, but felt a pang of pain as she browsed through wedding magazines with Jane. Lizzie was very happy for her sister, but could not help feeling extra depressed at her own love life and the wasted opportunities with Fitz.

Now that Jane and Charlie were engaged, Lizzie would be forced to see Fitz regularly. He'd be a permanent fixture in her life, reminding her of her mistakes. Being around him knowing that she had thrown away her chance at a relationship would be torture. She was already coming up with excuses to avoid Jane and Charlie's future parties, specifically to avoid Charlie's best friend. Possibly over time she would become inured to seeing him. Jane and Charlie's wedding planning would likely give her some training. Lizzie knew that Charlie depended on Fitz's opinion just as much as Jane depended on her own. She could only imagine how awkward the next year must be.

Lizzie thought about telling Jane her true feelings about Fitz. She had been too depressed to tell anyone that she had truly fallen for him. As far as Jane knew, they broke up and then became friendly again a few months later. Lizzie's work crisis had consumed her and things had never gone further with Fitz. Jane likely thought her sister and Darcy were on decent terms and had no problem being in the same room. A part of Lizzie wanted to tell Jane the truth, to tell her that it was torture to be near him as he ignored and avoided her. The larger and better part of her kept her from this disclosure. Jane deserved to be blissfully happy as she planned her wedding and future with Charlie. Lizzie would not ruin it. She would put on a fake smile and go to test every cake in town if it would make Jane happy. Lizzie took comfort in the fact that Jane was deliriously cheerful in her engagement.

The contrast between Jane's joy and Lizzie's miserable acceptance was severe, but Lizzie again forced herself to pull through her sadness. She figured that she had had her share of drama to last the year and she could spend the rest of the year trying to rebuild her happiness and focus on the good things she had in her life. Her career was going great, her friends and family were always there for her, and she had her health. She would use the next year to rebuild. She needed some peace and quiet to reflect and become a better person. She hoped to bring this attitude to every corner of her life including increasing her spirituality, strengthening her relationships with family and friends, taking the best possible care of herself, learning as much as possible, and especially in moving ahead in her work at Meryton.

Lizzie was giving her new more peaceful attitude a try at work. She was doing some annual planning and thinking about the bigger goals she had for her programs. She was trying not to think how much she would value Fitz's opinion on these matters when the Meryton administrative assistant announced that Lizzie had a visitor. Lizzie straightened her desk and tried to prepare herself for her unanticipated company. She was astonished when Catherine de Bourgh marched into her office, silk scarf flying. She took a seat in front of Lizzie's desk without being invited. Lizzie tried to smile and politely asked Catherine how she was doing.

Catherine stared her down and responded hotly, "There is no need to be coy! You must know why I am here."

Lizzie responded honestly, "I truly have no idea. Are you interested in one of the Meryton programs?"

"I couldn't care less about this silly charity. I'm here to talk about your relationship with my nephew Fitzwilliam."

Lizzie became concerned, "Fitz? Has something happened to Fitz?"

This made Catherine's nostrils flare angrily, "How dare you call him Fitz! How impertinent! His parents gave him a name, Miss. Bennet."

"Has something happened to Fitzwilliam?" Lizzie corrected, hoping to hear that he was out of danger.

"That's why I've come here today. I want to know if your months of scheming and conspiring have come to anything."

"I would never intentionally hurt Fitz! I only have his best interest at heart. I can promise you that I'm not scheming against him."

Catherine leaned forward emphatically, "Enough. I will be frank with you even if you are not with me. I have heard a rumor that he has proposed to you and that you plan on marrying him immediately. I came here to get to the bottom of this story and make it clear that it is absolutely impossible".

This was certainly an embarrassing topic to be discussing with Fitz's aunt. Lizzie tried a diplomatic reply, "I am sorry to say that I have not heard anything about this rumor, and I therefore cannot help you with your investigation".

"Don't be ridiculous—it's obvious that this is all part of your propaganda campaign to try to trap Fitzwilliam".

"I've told you that I know nothing about it. Even if I were the kind of person to trap a man, I would never admit it".

"What is this, then?" Catherine pulled up a news site on her phone. A picture of Lizzie and Fitz at the Meryton gala was posted under a headline, "Darcy honored for support of local nonprofit".

Lizzie thought it looked rather innocuous, even withstanding her bold red dress. She answered, "I haven't seen this article before so I don't know what it says. I can tell you that he came to our recent gala and we recognized his support. This picture must have been taken when I presented him with the award".

Catherine was growing increasingly irritated, "Why does the article say he became involved at Meryton to have an excuse to see you and that his support grew as he fell in love with you?"

"I honestly haven't read the article. I don't know why they wrote that or the identity of their source."

Catherine changed tactics, "Answer me finally: Are you engaged to Fitzwilliam?"

"I am not," Lizzie admitted after an unmistakable hesitation.

"Good," Catherine looked a smidge relieved. "Will you promise me that you will never marry him?"

Lizzie had grown tired of Catherine's attempts to intimidate her and decided to speak plainly, "I can promise you that if Fitz wants to marry me, you can be sure we'll get married".

Catherine turned red, stood, and began ranting about Lizzie's unsuitability and lack of manners. Lizzie let her rant hoping she would tire herself out. Catherine stated, "I'm amazed that you have the gall to think you're good enough for my nephew!"

Lizzie answered, "If he thinks I'm good enough for him, that's enough for me".

This only increased Catherine's fury, "You are only a bad influence on him. I know he saved you from that scandal at your job. I know about your badly-behaved family. Fitzwilliam deserves much better and eventually he will see reason".

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Lizzie said, now standing herself, and losing her patience. "You cannot have anything more to say to me and you are never going to change my mind".

Catherine looked insulted, "I have never been treated like this in my life! We will see what Fitzwilliam thinks about you after I tell him how much disrespect you've shown me," she threatened. Catherine did however, at long last, finally leave.

Lizzie sank into desk chair and took a deep breath. She tried to ignore the thick smell of Chanel No. 5 that still hung in the air from Catherine's visit. What a nightmare! Lizzie thought for a few minutes. She would have to warn Fitz of Catherine's plan to confront him. She didn't want him to be caught off guard and she hoped that if she could speak to him first, she could reduce the impact of Catherine's smear campaign. It would be an awkward conversation, but it must be done. Lizzie guessed that he wouldn't take her call, not after the way he had been avoiding her. She typed out a text instead, "Can we talk? Your aunt was here. She had a lot to say".

Her phone buzzed not two minutes later. She answered the call expectantly.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Fitz asked concerned.

"I'm fine. How are you, Fitz?"

He ignored her small talk and asked, "What happened with my aunt?"

"She showed up at my office just now. She was very upset".

"She was upset with you? Why?" Fitz was confused.

"The short story is that she disapproves of me and my relationship with you".

"She disapproves of _our_ relationship?" Fitz repeated, now more confused than ever. "I thought you were seeing someone else".

"No, I'm not, Fitz. I told you that."

Fitz thought about this before responding, "More than one significant misunderstanding has taken place here".

Lizzie wondered what in the world that cryptic statement meant. She responded carefully, "I thought it would be best to talk to you to try to prevent even more confusion. Your aunt is very upset with me. She threatened that she would be informing you of my disrespectful treatment of her and she would spell out my many character flaws."

Fitz swore loudly.

Lizzie wasn't sure if he was upset with her or his aunt. She tried to defend herself, "She caught me completely off guard, just dropping in on me at work in a manic fury! I was trying to be respectful, but I had to answer her questions honestly. I hope you'll take her words with a grain of salt. It's not my fault if she simply doesn't like…"

Lizzie was interrupted by a commotion from Fitz's end of the phone. She thought she detected a banshee scream. Fitz eventually spoke, "Sorry Lizzie. Someone's at the door. Can I call you back?"

Lizzie sighed and waited for his call. She felt it more than likely that after Catherine was done with him, he would have less than no interest in speaking with her again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 31

After an hour of panic and analysis with Charlotte, Lizzie got the call from Fitz. She shooed Charlotte out of her office and closed the door.

Fitz did not bother with a greeting, "I'm in my car. Can I see you?"

"Yes," Lizzie agreed unequivocally. "I'm at work, but I can leave early".

"I'll pick you up in twenty minutes". Lizzie didn't know what to think when he hung up on her.

She told Rachel and Charlotte that she had to leave early, ignored their raised eyebrows, grabbed her purse and went outside to wait. She didn't want to waste any time or incur any delays. She scanned the street anxiously. Every dark car that drove past might be Fitz. Lizzie felt her hopes rise and fall with each sports car or sedan that passed without Fitz in the driver's seat.

After a near-unendurable wait, Lizzie saw Fitz pull up. She slide into the passenger seat before he had time to get out, greet her, or open her door for her as was his custom. He looked at her expectantly. She suggested they go to her apartment to talk. He silently agreed and they were both happy that it was a quick drive. He put his car in gear and drove quickly. He spoke after a long pause, "I'm so sorry about my aunt's behavior. I can only imagine what she must have said to you".

"She wasn't particularly complimentary, but fortunately for me, her opinion doesn't carry much weight with me."

"She told me as much," Fitz smiled slightly at this.

"I do care about your opinion though. I'm sorry if I've caused an issue between you and your aunt".

Fitz looked at Lizzie searchingly and then remembered he was driving and put his focus back on the road, "Let's get to your place before we get into this". Lizzie felt the anticipation build and resolved to tell him how she felt about him, no matter the consequences. After all the confusion, she may as well tell him the truth now. It couldn't be any more difficult than the past weeks of uncertainty. She'd felt her hopes build before being dashed several times now, like waves rising and falling indefinitely. If she finally told him about her feelings, at the very least she would have closure and be able to move forward with her life. There was an outside chance he might give her another opportunity.

He finally parked and they walked into her apartment in silence. Lizzie remembered that the only time he had been there before was to pick her up for their foiled tennis date that turned into an agonizing day at the police station. Hopefully this afternoon would go better than that horrible day.

Lizzie took a deep breath and spoke brave words, "Fitz, I'd really like to tell you something. I know I don't deserve it, but please let me tell you how I feel."

Fitz looked at Lizzie like they were the only two people in the world and nodded without speaking. She invited him to sit on her couch while she got them something to drink. She opened a bottle of wine and made a fuss over pouring two glasses while she practiced her speech in her head. Once the wine was poured, she finally sat next to him, on pins and needles. As she handed Fitz a glass, she was about to admit her feelings when he asked her a question, "Lizzie, is there any hope?"

His expression was a mix of desperation and eagerness. Lizzie spent a moment trying to figure out his meaning. This moment of silence was too much for Fitz. He continued, "I still love you. I still want to be with you. Just tell me if you're set against me".

Lizzie was amazed and delighted. She looked at Fitz in awe; she saw that he was waiting on tenterhooks for her response. Despite being lost in a flood of emotions, she could not wait any longer to assure him of her feelings. She took his hands in hers and admitted, "I love you, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I want to be with you too, more than anything. That's what I was trying to work up the courage to admit before you beat me to it".

"Really?" Fitz asked, cautious after Lizzie's rejection and months of confusion and uncertainty.

"Really," Lizzie confirmed, taking his hand in hers.

She kissed him softly. It took a moment for him to realize it was all real and respond to her. He kissed Lizzie back at first tenderly, then as he gained confidence in her affection, with increasing passion. They broke apart, both smiling widely.

They both wanted some explanation for the follies of the last several months.

Fitz asked, "What the hell have the last couple of months been about?"

Lizzie exclaimed, "I was hoping you would tell me! It seems like it's been utter nonsense from both of us!"

Fitz tested, "You really love me?"

"I really love you," Lizzie confirmed. "You really love me? After everything that's happened?" Lizzie was worried.

"Yes," Fitz said definitively. He kissed Lizzie to help her understand what he didn't have words to explain.

Lizzie broke away with another question, "What did your aunt have to say?"

"Nothing worth repeating," Fitz smiled, "except that you're determined to marry me".

Lizzie laughed, "She is right about that at least". Lizzie took a sip of her wine.

Fitz took her wine glass from her hands and placed it on the coaster. He appraised her seriously. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes!"

"How soon?" Fitz asked.

"Well we've only dated for three weeks on vacation. Maybe we should have normal relationship first." Lizzie suggested.

"You're right. We should spend time with each other's families and talk more about our future together. I want to do things the right way this time."

Lizzie asked, "Fitz, will you be my boyfriend?"

His eyes were bright and he wore a huge grin. "Yes of course I'll be your boyfriend. Even if you only have a few hours a week to spend with me, I'll take what I can get." Fitz said it as a joke, but Lizzie knew there was genuine concern behind his words.

Lizzie wanted to address his worry, "You are important to me. Our relationship will be a priority. We are both busy, but we can make time for each other. I promise it will be different this time."

The new couple spent the rest of the night talking about the past and their plans for the future. They ordered in dinner and opened up about their feelings. There was a lot of material to cover. Lizzie and Fitz laughed about all their follies and especially regretted their miscommunication over the Wickham investigation.

Fitz asked, "When did you change your mind about me?"

"I can't say that I changed my mind. I always thought you were very good looking and very smart," Lizzie laughed. "Seriously though, I think I was falling in love with you at the same time you were falling for me. I just couldn't admit it because I was blinded by my first impressions of you".

"I wish I could go back and change that. It would have saved us both a lot of pain".

"Yes, but we wouldn't know each other so well. I think we've both grown from the turmoil. I know I have".

Fitz grumbled, "Fine, but I've had enough growth and turmoil for a while. I hope we are done with miscommunication and fighting. I want to date you seriously, marry you, and have some children and live in peace".

"That sounds perfect to me," Lizzie agreed.

* * *

Lizzie and Fitz reveled in their new relationship. At first they both wanted to keep it to themselves. It was their precious secret and now that they were reunited, they had no interest in spending time with other people.

They talked over every moment of their relationship, especially the ones where one or both of them had misread the other. Fitz regretted all of his early missteps: insulting her at the first Meryton gala, ignoring her to at Charlie's lake house, and not telling her the truth about Wickham at Charlotte's wedding. Lizzie was just as remorseful that each of the missteps that Fitz listed only biased her against him; she discounted his character and was blinded to his real quality and her deep feelings for him.

Lizzie explained that she must have unconsciously loved him in the Virgin Islands. Her confession, though strenuously denied at the time, must have been genuine. He explained that he knew her disclosure was genuine even despite her denials and he had loved her deeply as well.

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me sooner?" she asked.

"I thought I had. I told you I felt the same; I thought you understood. I see now that I was a fool. You were so embarrassed that I thought you didn't want to talk about our feelings out loud. I did ask you for your opinion on children and a wedding. I thought you knew my feelings and my plans!"

"I had no idea. Your confession was a complete shock! I was sure we were breaking up and I thought you would be relieved. I couldn't believe my ears when you told me that you loved me and wanted a future together!"

Fitz and Lizzie recounted the day, both feeling regret at their own behavior. They felt it was necessary to discuss everything completely, so it could be forgotten and happier memories could be established.

"If you did love me, why didn't you call after we broke up?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I was too embarrassed by my behavior and I wasn't ready to admit that I loved you yet. I was sure you never wanted to see me again so I repressed my own feelings. And you never responded to my email!"

"We are very lucky that you ended up at Pemberley."

"You can call it luck, but I think Rachel and Charlotte will be too ready to take the credit for that. Sarah Reynolds may have had a hand in it as well."

"We'll have to give them all very nice Christmas presents," Fitz smiled and pulled Lizzie closer. He continued, "I used wonder all the time what would have happened if Wickham hadn't stolen the money".

"I used to think about that too. I didn't wonder though, I was convinced that we would have had a happily ever after if it wasn't for his poor timing. I knew you still loved me and I was right on the edge of realizing my own feelings."

"That is an incredible pronouncement! If you knew I loved you and you loved me, why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I thought you had changed your mind! You were so cold and serious. As soon as we found out about George, you stopped smiling at me".

"You stopped smiling at me!" Fitz countered.

"How could I smile when faced with my own stupidity? Your rejection only doubled my misery".

"Well what about after Wickham was arrested? You have no excuse there!"

"You would hardly look at me at the gala or Jane's engagement party. I tried to talk to you, especially at your home, but you kept running off".

"At the gala you looked staggeringly beautiful. Why on earth did you wear that dress to a work event?"

"I was trying to remind you that, even despite my mistakes, that you used to love me".

Fitz smiled, "I didn't need a reminder. It was hard to even look at you. I was worried I would say something sentimental and make you uncomfortable. I thought it would be better to follow your lead."

Lizzie smiled, "I was feeling the same. What a comedy of errors!"

"Then I had to spend the entire dinner watching you talk to Seth," Fitz grumbled. "I wanted you to sit next to me! I spent a good week trying to think of a good reason to fire him. Sarah had to talk me out of it."

Lizzie took his hand, "I wanted to sit next to you too Fitz. In the future, I expect you to save me a seat."

"Always," Fitz promised.


	32. Chapter 32

**Assets and Liabilities: A Contemporary Pride and Prejudice**

Chapter 32

Their new relationship brought them a joy that was only amplified by the miscommunication and angst that kept them apart so long. Their commitment and complete understanding and faith in each other were treasured. They wanted to stay locked together, safe from anything that may come between them again. However, they had to return to work and their families must be informed of their relationship before they heard gossip.

They decided that Gigi should be the first to hear their news. Fitz and Lizzie told Gigi of their engagement together over Skype. She was ecstatic and not at all surprised. Gigi was thrilled to see her brother so happy and overjoyed to have such a wonderful new future sister-in-law. She was eager to see Lizzie when she came home for a few weeks that summer. Lizzie was touched by Gigi's warm welcome and looked forward to spending more time together.

The newly-reunited couple invited all the Bennets and Charlie to go sailing the next weekend. Lizzie made Fitz promise not to jump off the boat no matter her family's reactions. She worried they might be very bad, but reassured herself that Fitz would love her anyway just like she still loved him despite some of his more difficult family and friends. Before the weekend came, they announced their news to a few special people.

They went to dinner with Charlie and Jane. The warmhearted couple was full of congratulations. Charlie said, "We both hoped it would work out for you, but we thought it was impossible! I'm glad you finally got Lizzie to come around!" Though Fitz made a snarky reply, it was clear they were all happy that the two couples had worked out. If all went according to plan, their children would be cousins and they would celebrate holidays together in the best of company.

Fitz stopped by Meryton and he and Lizzie told Rachel and Charlotte the good news. Both were unsurprised. Rachel thought it was the most natural thing in the world and Charlotte declared that she had known that it was an inevitability for the last year. In their talks, Lizzie had told Fitz that Charlotte had always been on his side and that she and Rachel were constantly singing his praises. Fitz thanked the women for their support and vowed that he would not be a stranger at Meryton.

Lizzie and Fitz called Rich later the same week. He was relieved to hear the news. "It took you long enough! I knew you were in love with each other since before our vacation!" Fitz thanked Rich for helping them find their way together. Rich declared that he expected to be the best man at their wedding and that, if he ever fell in love, to follow his dream girl on vacation and sing his praises. They assured him they would always be in his corner.

Lizzie prepared nervously for the sailing trip with the rest of the Bennets. Fitz assured her that everything would be fine, but Lizzie discounted his assurances because he really didn't know her family very well. She packed a picnic basket with a lot of alcohol and comfort food. She might need liquid courage and a bacon sandwich to bear her family's reactions.

Her family all arrived on time and in decent spirits. Once they were on the boat, Fitz and Charlie sailed them out and docked. Meanwhile, the Bennets dug into the spread. Lizzie decided the announcement should come before her family was too much in their cups. After he docked, Lizzie grabbed Fitz hand and spoke up. "Fitz and I have an announcement that may surprise you. We're back together and we're dating very seriously". She smiled expectantly.

The majority of the Bennets looked stunned. Only Jane and Charlie grinned and loudly congratulated them, hoping to set a good example. Francine eventually spoke, "I applaud your enthusiasm, Lizzie. It's good that you're finally interested in finding a husband. However, are you sure this man is interested in you?"

Fitz dipped Lizzie into a dramatic Old Hollywood style kiss. Lydia and Charlie hooted. Francine went into hysterics. Her father was delighted, though Lizzie couldn't tell if it was more for the unexpected drama or her future happiness. He laughed at them all, "Fitzwilliam, what a name! How dramatic for you to announce this on a boat when we have no way of escape! We're your captive audience. I might come to like you better than Bingley! He has made the dramatic promise to protect Jane for the rest of her life. Can you top that?"

Fitz spoke seriously, "Lizzie can protect herself, but I can promise that we will be partners in life. I will do everything in my power to be there for Lizzie and build a fulfilling and happy shared life".

Her father could not make a joke of that so only smiled. Lizzie's mother made up for her father's quietness. She had a great deal to say, "Lizzie, I always said you were the smartest of all my girls! Look at your score! I told you from the very beginning that even if Darcy did not like you immediately, that persistence would pay off. You followed my instructions and kept at it for the last year and even if he did break up with you a few times, you found a way to get him back every time! And now look at you sailing on his sailboat! My Lizzie! Very well done! All these girls who play hard to get have it all wrong."

Lizzie looked at her boyfriend with eyebrows raised. He smiled widely, "I like that version of our relationship very well. It's nice to imagine Lizzie chasing me around."

Charlie interjected, "Notice that Darcy said he has to imagine all this. I'm sorry to tell you, Mrs. Bennet, but you have it all wrong. Darcy was the persistent one. I think he never worked so hard on anything in his life. It took him months to get Lizzie to agree to go out with him in the first place and she broke his heart at least once."

"That's my girl!" the Bennet father smiled, clearly entertained.

Francine Bennet looked unhappy to be corrected and to hear that Lizzie had snubbed Darcy for so long. She cheered herself up at the thought that all was set to right now. Francine, already consumed with Jane's wedding was overwhelmed with joy at the thought of planning an even grander affair in about a year. Francine could not imagine herself happier.

Lizzie tried to further conversation between Fitz and her family. Now that he was dating Lizzie, they were all disposed to like him and even radical-feminist Mary came around eventually.

Mary and Fitz fell into a conversation about music. They both had an interest in folk music and Darcy offered to get three tickets to an upcoming band. Lizzie became worried when Mary suggested that she was inspired to compose a song about Darcy and Lizzie. Lizzie tactfully suggested that the song may be better as an instrumental.

After a long day, Fitz and Lizzie returned for some quiet time at Fitz's home. Lizzie let out a sigh of relief, "The hard part is over! I think that went pretty well all things considered!"

"We still have to tell the rest of my family. I think it will go just as smoothly. They liked you at my birthday and now that you're officially my girlfriend, I'm sure they'll love you as much as I do".

"Maybe not quite as much as you do," Lizzie joked. "I look forward to seeing them again and getting to know them better."

Fitz looked falsely serious, "We also still have to inform my Aunt Catherine".

* * *

"If we must, I'll leave the confession to you," Lizzie teased. "She likes you much better".

"I'll have to thank my aunt for her assistance in bringing us together. If she hadn't sent Gary to Thailand, we would never have had those weeks together in the Virgin Islands and if she hadn't confronted us about our relationship, we may never have talked about our feelings. Despite her atrocious behavior, we owe our happiness to my Aunt Catherine".

The Darcys lived out their days quite happily. After six more months of dating, Fitz proposed in the Amalfi Coast in Italy. Their wedding was beautiful, their five children were brilliant scamps, and their careers flourished. Their love and respect for each other's intelligence and character only strengthened over time. All their friends and family loved to visit them at home and see their happiness. Fitz was sometimes possessive of Lizzie's time and affection, but they had a wide social circle and frequently threw parties at home. Though they were overwhelmingly happily married, their tempers were such that they still challenged each other to be their best version of themselves.

The Bingleys were just as blissful, if less intense. They had four sons who all followed their mother around devotedly, just like their father. They lived a tranquil life focused on family and altruism. Jane eventually went part-time at her job in physical therapy and became big fish on the nonprofit scene, obtaining seats in the boards of directors of two worthy nonprofits. She was known both for her generosity and her judgement. The whole family loved to visit their Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Fitz where the parents would joke and drink too much wine and the children would play rambunctiously in the backyard. The children's Bennet grandfather would often come over to tell the children ghost stories or ask his daughters and sons-in-law about their work.

Francine Bennet's anxiety settled after her two eldest daughter's marriages. She was forced to concede that women over thirty could make good matches and put considerably less pressure on her two youngest daughters. She gloried in her many grandchildren and occupied her time in knitting baby blankets for her grandchildren instead of worrying over her children. Over time, she became good company for her husband and daughters and a beloved grandmother.

Mary earned her PhD and got an excellent position as a tenured professor at a liberal arts school. Her students were enthralled by her radical ideas on gender norms. Mary enjoyed this attention more than the allure of any romantic relationship. Her confidence rose and she wrote a book that would become _the book_ on women's expectations in hetero-normative relationships. Lizzie and Jane were very supportive of Mary, but thought that certain portions of her book were based on their marriages. Some of these examples showed them in a favorable light and others in a poor one. Though both felt the negative stories were taken out of context, exaggerated, or misunderstood, the older sisters were not petty about it. Instead, they joked that it was nice to be such an inspiration to a generation of young feminists.

Lydia grew up and matured. With Lizzie and Fitz's help, she did develop a social media lifestyle company that was amazingly successful. With her professional success came a more serious outlook. She cared less and less about her lipstick color and more about the business world and matters of substance. After reading Mary's book, Lydia insisted that she did not believe in marriage. She felt she had more power in a partnership instead of a marriage. She met a man who did not mind much as long as he got to be with Lydia. Their partnership would be life-long and full of life.

Gigi Darcy spent the next few years at college building her confidence, increasing her knowledge, and cultivating true friendships. Her brother and sister-in-law could not be more supportive and could not set a better example for marital bliss. Gigi had her fair share of the obligatory scrapes and adventures of a twenty-something, but eventually fell in love and settled down with a dashing, if nerdy, engineer. Her Aunt Catherine emphatically disapproved of this match, and Lizzie joked that her disapproval was only confirmation of Gigi's good choice.

Charlotte, Rachel, and Lizzie continued to be the power-trio running Meryton. Under their guidance, the nonprofit opened new locations around the country. Charlotte, as head of business development, spent a great deal of the year traveling for work. This allowed her to stay in a relatively-happy marriage to a relatively-idiotic man. She saw so little of him that she could imagine him smarter, better looking, and more interesting than he was in reality. Gary was, despite his failings, an excellent and devoted father. Charlotte had been lucky that with so short a courtship, she had been able to find a man that would give her a stable marriage, a beautiful child and support her career goals.

Even Aunt Catherine and Caroline Bingley came around when they saw Lizzie was there to stay. Lizzie, though not as angelic as Jane, wanted to be on good terms with her extended family. She offered an olive branch and slowly built fledgling friendships with both women. She did make it clear that Aunt Catherine would need an invitation before coming to her home and that Caroline would not be allowed to flirt with her husband.

Lizzie treasured her marriage and made sure to see Fitz's strengths instead of faults and let go of her pride when they disagreed. After suppressing her feelings for so long, Lizzie was determined that he know how much she loved him after all.


End file.
